Un Mundo sin amistad, ni esperanza
by Espadachin de la Luz
Summary: Cuando Sunset Shimmer visita Equestria, descubre que ahora es un mundo lleno de oscuridad y desolación, tendrá que descubrir. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Cómo arreglarlo? y ¿Quienes sobrevivieron?. (FANFIC PARTICIPANTE DEL CONCURSO ARMAGEDON 2.0 EN LA CATEGORÍA "DESOLACIÓN")
1. Capitulo 1:Atravesando el portal:parte 1

**Hola a todos los lectores y escritores, soy Espadachín de la Luz, un nuevo escritor en esta comunidad, aquí les dejo el comienzo de mi primera historia, y espero que sea de su agrado, y que la disfruten**

 **Muy bien, comencemos**

 **Capítulo 1: Atravesando el portal: parte 1**

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que las chicas fueron al campamento everfree, y habían aceptado su magia, sus vidas continuaron tranquilas en la escuela Canterlot, también fueron mejorando sus vidas, su magia y en especial de todo, su amistad.

También las chicas están muy emocionadas porque muy pronto se irían a la universidad

En estos momentos vemos como se levanta los rayos de la hermosa mañana, trayendo haci un nuevo día a la ciudad, vemos en un departamento en específico, a una joven de cabello rojo y amarrillo como el fuego, piel clara, y abriendo sus ojos de color esmeralda se iba despertando de su buen sueño, viendo su reloj vio que era hora de levantarse. Y recordó que acordó verse con las chicas antes de entrar a la escuela.

Vemos como se levanta, descubriendo haci que tenía una pijama morada con un sol en la parte del pecho, luego va al baño para que se pueda meter a bañar

Mientras que estaba en la regadera, cerro por un momento sus ojos, y lo que oyó fueron; gritos de terror y auxilio. Rápidamente los abre y descubre que aun seguí en la regadera

-"Que raro"-pensó la chica, aunque después decidió olvidar el asunto

Luego la vemos saliendo de su departamento, cerrando con seguro y vemos como esta vestida; con un hermoso vestido color celeste, chamarra de cuero y botas de cuero.

Empieza a caminar a la escuela, porque su departamento no estaba tan lejos de la escuela. Pero después escucha una voz

-¡Sunseth!- oyó como la llamaban, y al darse la vuelta encontró a una de sus más grandes amigas

-¡Twiilight!-gritando la chica a una de sus más grandes amigas, rápidamente ambas corrieron y se dieron un cariñoso abraso.

 **Sunseth:** ¡Que gusto me da verte!-exclamado lo dijo

 **Twilight:** A mí también me da gusto verte- también diciendo exclamada

-¡Oye!, ¡no te alegra de verme también a mí!- exclamando dijo una voz que venía debajo de las piernas de twilight

Sunseth al bajar la mirada ve a un perrito con ojos tristes

 **Sunseth:** Pero claro que también me alegra de verte a ti también spike- acariciando la cabeza al perrito y el como agradecimiento le lamio un poco su cara.

 **Twilight:** Bueno que te parece si vamos a la escuela, para ver a las demás y de camino platicamos un rato-diciendo amablemente

 **Sunseth:** Me parece una excelente idea- diciendo muy alegre

Y haci empezaron a caminar alegremente a la escuela, platicando de cómo les iría en sus últimas clases de la escuela, y también de cómo han estado mejorando su magia, sunseth, se alegró mucho que su amiga, por fin acepta su nueva magia y que ya no tuviera miedo de su oscuro pasado, cuando uso la magia por primera vez.

Legaron los tres a la escuela, empezaron a buscar a sus amigas, pero de pronto sintieron como alguien las agarraba del cuello.

¡Wiiii!, ¡Hola, chicas!- era otra de sus amigas, que llego de sorpresa y las abraso con mucha fuerza y emoción.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!- diciendo su amiga

 **Twilight:** Pinki, no nos asustes haci y .. nos acabamos de ver ayer-diciendo algo molesta como su amiga la abrazo con tanta fuerza en el cuello

 **Pinki:** ¡Lo sé!, pero pareció como una eternidad-diciendo muy alegre,

 **Sunseth:** jeje, está bien twilight, no es para tanto-diciendo amistosamente a su amiga

 **Twilight:** Si, está bien- diciéndolo- por cierto, no has visto a alguien más Pinki

 **Pinki:** Pues veo que hay vienen Apple Jack y Rainbow Dash

Y tenía toda la razón Pinki Pie, juntas venían ambas chicas

 **Applejack:** Hola chicas, que bueno que las vemos-diciendo felizmente con su típico asentó campesino

 **Rainbow :** Si, antes de que empiecen las clases- diciendo con una voz algo fastidiada, pensando en cómo eran de aburridas

 **Twilight:** ¡Oye!- diciendo un poco molesta- el estudio es muy bueno, para que haci podamos tener un mejor futuro

 **Rainbow :** Ya lo sé…además nunca dije que el estudio, era malo, solo las clases, hay, ¡Porque, nunca tenemos siempre educación física!- exclamando, de una forma muy exagerada

-Ahh, pero que dramática, querida- dijo una voz que provenía de atrás de ella.

Al votarse vieron a sus dos últimas amigas

 **Apple Jack:** Mira quien lo dice Rarity-diciendo con una voz algo burlona, hasta todas tuvieron que aguantarse la risa

 **Rarity:** Disculpa, querida pero, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntado con duda

 **Applejack:** Nada, Rarity-diciendo aun con burla

-Hola chicas-diciendo la última integrante, con una voz muy aguda

 **Spike:** ¡Fluttershy!- lo dijo exclamando muy feliz y corriendo a sus brazos

 **Fluttershy:** ¡Spike!- diciendo también muy feliz de verlo y comenzando a mimarlo

Pero no duro mucho cuando de su mochila salió un conejo blanco, viendo a su dueña de cómo empezó a mimar al perro y no a el

 **Fluttershy:** ¡Angel-diciendo algo molesta y bajando a spike-sabes muy bien que no me gusta que salgas haci de la mochila, ahora adentro

Al principio Ángel no obedeció, pero al ver como su dueña iba a hacer la mirada, rápidamente se metió a su mochila

 **Twilight:** Tú también deberías de entrar a la mochila spike- diciéndolo a su pequeño amigo

 **Spike:** Esta bien –dijo algo molesto

 **Sunseth:** Bueno, ya hay que entrar a clases, o se nos va a hacer tarde- dijo viendo su reloj que ya casi empezaba su primer clase

 **Rainbow:** Ahhh, ya que-diciéndolo muy fastidiada

Entrando a su escuela, las chicas van directo a su salón de historia, pero cuando se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, y de paso pasarles la tarea a ciertas chicas (Rainbow y Pinki), aunque cuando Sunseth quería sacar su libreta, descubrió…

 **Sunseth:** ¡Oh no!, ¡se me olvido mi libreta en mi casillero!- diciendo algo asustada, porque hay contenían trabajos que valían muchos puntos-chicas voy rápido a mi casillero por el-diciéndole a sus amigas

 **Rarity:** Está bien querida, pero ve rápido -dijo mientras se peinaba

 **Twilight:** Si, por que ya casi empieza la clase-diciendo al ver el reloj, que ya faltaban unos pocos minutos para la hora

Entonces Sunseth empezó a correr a su casillero, que si estaba algo lejos del salón, al llegar rápidamente le quita el seguro, y toma rápido su libreta, pero accidentalmente al agarrarlo iso que otras cosas se cayeran al piso

 **Sunseth** : Rayos-pensándolo

Rápidamente empezó a recoger sus cosas tiradas, entre ellas eran otras libretas y libros de otras materias, utensilios, hojas, unas fotos que se tomó con sus amigas en el campamento Everfree y en los Juegos de la amistad.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de recoger el último libro, se quedó en un momento viéndolo, por un momento se le olvido las prisas.

Cuidadosamente lo tomo en sus manos, y le quito un poco de polvo que tenía en el al estar mucho tiempo guardado.

En su portada estaba un símbolo de sol. Era el mismo libro de su antigua vida en Equestria y el método de comunicación de su primer y mejor amiga.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Gracias, por leer este comienzo, de esta nueva historia. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganme lo saber para que haci también pueda mejorar.**

 **En fin, cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**


	2. Capítulo 2:Atravesando el portal:parte 2

**Hola a todos los lectores y escritores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el segundo capítulo de mi primera historia, que espero sea de su agrado, y que la disfruten.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos**

 **Capítulo 2: Atravesando el portal. Parte 2**

Viendo el libro que cogió hace poco, empezó a tener recursos de su antigua vida en Equestria; Cuando empezó sus estudios en la academia de unicornios súper dotados, sus lecciones con la princesa celestia, y empezó a recordar cuando ella le dio su libro.

 **Flashback**

Vemos como una unicornio de color dorado, su crin era de color rojo y amarillo, y su Cutie Mark era la de un sol. Iba acompañada de una gran alicornio de color blanco, ojos morados, su crin y cola se movían solos y tenía de varios colores como azul, verde y rosa, y su Cutie Mark era también la de un sol.

Ambas iban caminadas en los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot, para el cuarto de la alicornio.

 **¿?-** Y.. dime Sunset, ya hiciste una nueva amiga-preguntando la alicornio con algo de interés

 **Sunset-** No, y la verdad no me interesa, Princesa Celestia-diciendo como si eso fuera normal

 **Celestia-** Pues debería, porque recuerda que hace pocos días hablamos de lo importante que era la amistad y por favor solo dime Celestia, Sunset- diciéndolo amablemente

 **Sunset-** Lo único que recuerdo fue ese increíble hechizo de transformación-pensándolo

 **Sunset-** Y por cierto, porque vamos a su cuarto-preguntado con algo de curiosidad

 **Celestia-** Es una sorpresa, mi alumna-diciendo con amabilidad

Entonces llegaron al cuarto de la Princesa Celestia, donde en el centro abia una gran alfombra de color morado y con cojines dorados, alado una gran chimenea con fuego encendido, a su lado estaba otra pequeña chimenea y del lado izquierdo una gran vitrina que tenía dibujado una estrella fugaz. También había unas plantas como medio de decoración. Y en el fondo del cuarto había grandes Estanterías repletos de libros, al ver la gran cantidad de libros, Sunset se emocionó pro dentro

Entones Sunset, empezó a ver como su maestra se empezó a acercar a dos libros en específico, porque estaban solos en una mesa cercana

 **Celestia-** Sunset, quiero darte un regalo

 **Sunset-** Un regalo para mí-diciéndolo algo emocionada

 **Celestia-** Si-empezando a levitar uno de sus libros-quiero que te quedes con este libro-diciéndolo tranquilamente

 **Sunset-** Muchas gracias-diciéndolo emocionada y tomándolo con su magia empezó a inspeccionar el libro, creyendo que hablaba sobre magia avanzada, pero fue una gran decepción cuando descubrió que estaba en blanco.

 **Sunset-** Pero no tiene nada-diciendo algo molesto

 **Celestia** -Mmm, es qué es no es un libro cualquiera, en este libro podrás poner tus anotaciones de tus lecciones y es especial-diciéndolo con tranquilidad

 **Sunset-** A qué se refiere con especial-preguntando con más interés

 **Celestia-** Al escribir en él, aparecerán mágicamente en el otro libro, haci podremos mantener la comunicación entre nosotras, no importe lo lejos que estemos entre la una y la otra-diciéndolo con tranquilidad- y dime, ¿te gusta?

 **Sunset-** Bueno, me hubiera gustado más un libro de hechizos avanzados-pensándolo

 **Sunset-** Si, mucho, gracias maestra-diciéndolo, mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo

 **Celestia-** No hay que mi alumna- diciéndolo mientras también la abrazaba-recuerda con este libro, siempre estaremos en contacto y nos recordaremos.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Nunca olvidaría ese día de como su maestra tenía toda su confianza depositaba en ella, pero lamentablemente, no supo valorarlo en ese momento y no apreciaba la amistad como lo hace ahora

Empezó a revisar su libro, y vio sus antiguos apuntes de clase, como son hechizos de escudos, reliquias antiguas, transportación, de edad, del clima, levitación, etc.

Entonces llego a la parte donde empezó a escribirle a su primera y mejor amiga: La Princesa Twilight.

Empezó a revisar de cómo se escribían: de cómo le iba a cada quien en su mundo, las aventuras que tenía Twilight con sus amigas, a ella para pedirle un consejo sobre la amistad, o solamente platicaban entre sí.

Tan emocionada de recordar sus grandes pláticas que se echaban con su amiga, empezó a revisar sus cartas con ella, pero llego a la parte donde las hojas estaban en completo blanco, he hiso que pusiera una mueca de tristeza

La última vez que habían platicado, fue cuando necesitaba su ayuda para comprender del porque la magia estaba cambiando entre ellas, pero eso fue en los Juegos de la Amistad.

Eso creyó que era lo último escrito, pero para su sorpresa vio que no fue haci, había un mensaje para ella

Y lo que decía era:

Hola Sunset, sé que ha pasado muy poco desde que te vi y a las chicas, enserio perdón por no haberte contestado antes, pero estuve atrapada entre viajes de dimensiones, y la verdad aun no sé qué fue lo más extraño. Eso o ver a mi doble en tu mundo. Bueno, lo que quería decirte es qué me gustaría que vinieras a visitar unos días a Equestria, además de que quisiera que vieras como ha cambiado después de todos estos años, presentarte a mis amigas, que veas de cómo ha cambiado Canterlot, Enseñarte como es Ponyville y donde vivo y donde está también mi castillo

Y también la Princesa Celestia, quiere verte para que entre ustedes puedan resolver sus problemas

Espero con ansias tu respuesta, tu amga Twilight Sparkle

Era una invitación para ella, y nunca le contesto. No podía creerlo

El sonido de su celular, la empezó a sacar de su mente, vio que era un mensaje de twilight. Diciendo que en donde estaba, si estaba bien

Ha ella le pareció algo extraño el mensaje, viendo su reloj vio que ya había terminado la clase, y no se presentó.

Suspiro algo cansada, pero ya ni tenía ganas de entra a la siguiente hora, envés de eso quería arreglar sus problemas con la invitación

Rápidamente le mando un mensaje a twilight, diciéndole que va a faltar a clases, y que las veía en la hora del almuerzo.

Después de enviarle el mensaje decidido salir de la escuela

Ya afuera, decidió sentarse en los escalones de la escuela, y empezó a observar la estatua de la escuela Canterlot, y se sintió mal por Twilight, no quería hacerla sentir que fue olvidada, ha cique agarro su lapicero y empezó a escribir:

 **Querida Princesa Twilight, hace mucho tiempo en el que te habia escribido, las cosas han estado muy tranquilas por aquí, y quisiera disculparme por no haberte escrito antes, no es qué me allá olvidado de ti, es solo que las chicas y yo hemos estado muy ocupadas aquí en la escuela, y también porque, muy pronto iremos a la universidad.**

 **Pero respondiendo a tu último escrito. Sí, me encantaría visitarte y también me agradaría conocer tu castillo, ver tu hogar y hacer las paces con la princesa Celestia**

 **Espero con mucho entusiasmo tu respuesta del día en que pueda visitarte, tu amiga, Sunset Shimmer**

Ya cerrando su libro, muy emocionada estaba, porque muy pronto volvería a ver a su amiga y ver su antiguo hogar.

Pero por el momento, iría a la cafetería a ver a sus amigas, después de todo, tendría que darles una explicación del porqué no llego a la clase

Pasando algunas horas, ya era de noche en la ciudad y todos estaban descansando en sus respectivos hogares. Algunas personas soñaban como: En sus futuras vidas, sus más grandes deseos cumpliéndose, etc.

Pero Sunset, empezó a tener un sueño muy inquietante y misterio

 **Sueño de Sunset**

Ella estaba levitando, en la nada y todo lo que vei era solo luz

 **Sunset-** Donde estoy, hola, ¿ay alguien por aquí?-diciendo con confusión, pero cuando iba a caminar, descubrió que estaba en su forma poni

 **Sunset-** ¿Pero, porqué estoy en mi forma normal?-preguntando con mas confusión-esto no tiene sentido

Al estar en muy profunda en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que se estaba formando una figura, algunos metros detrás de ella

 **¿?-** Hola Sunset, me alegro mucho volver a verte, amiga-diciendo un voz muy tranquila

Sunset, al escuchar esa voz, se tensó, porque esa voz era sin duda alguna, el único poni que la perdono de su pasado, le enseño lo que era la amistad, y le dio una nueva oportunidad. Al voltearse para comprobar sus sospechas que tenía, y si descubrió que hay estaba: una alicornio color purpura, su cabello era de color morado y fucsia, y su Cutie Mark era de una estrella color fucsia. Hay esta su más grande amiga

 **Sunset-** ¡Twilight!- diciéndolo muy feliz de poder volver a verla, pero cuando quiso acercarse para darle un agrazo, sintió como si algo no podía hacer que se moviera

 **Sunset-** ¿Pero qué pasa?-preguntado con confusión, porque no podía moverse

 **Twilight-** Sunset, por favor escucha, no hay mucho tiempo, y espero que me perdones algún día, por lo que te voy a involucrar-diciéndolo con mucha tristeza, e incluso empezó a salirle unas cuantas lágrimas

A esto le empezó a dudar más a Sunset, y también tristeza, por cómo estaba actuando su amiga Twilight

 **Sunset-** ¿Pero de que estas hablando Twilight?, ¿de que te voy a perdonar?-preguntando confundida y algo temerosa por lo que acaba de decir

 **Twilight-** Vuelve a Equestria, te necesita, yo te necesito….y todos necesitan volver a tener esperanza-diciéndolo con voz de tristeza y algo neutral, entonces se empezó a alejar se Sunset, y ella al ver eso intento moverse pero no podía

 **Sunset-** ¡ Twilight!, ¡Regresa, a que te refieres que me necesitas y que todos necesitan volver a tener esperanza!-gritando desperrada, para poder conocer la respuesta.

 **Sunset-** ¡ Twilight!-gritándolo con mucha más fuerza

 **Fin del Sueño**

Se empezó a despertar algo asustada, respiraba rápidamente e incluso estaba sudando

Después de tranquilizarse un poco, vio que estaba en su cuarto, y era de noche aun, y empezó a preguntarse, ¿si solo fue un sueño?. Pero rápidamente descarto la idea, porque sintió que todo fue real, y la voz de su amiga, confirmaba sus sospechas, también era ella.

Y recordó, que ella dijo que necesitaba su ayuda, con voz determinada dijo

 **Sunset-** No te preocupes Twilight, voy a ir mañana en la mañana a ayudarte, no importa lo que sea, y además para eso son las amigas-diciéndolo, antes de volver a dormir, antes de ir a Equestria.

Ya era de mañana, y Sunset ya estaba parada en la estatua de la academia e igual era el portal que conectaba a su mundo, solo llevaba su mochila, y en ella tenía su libro.

Pero antes de cruzar el portal, se quedó pensando en sus amigas, talvez debería de decirles que iba a estar fuera unos cuantos días en la ciudad, o decirles que la acompañaran, pero pensó que podría ser peligroso, asique descarto mejor esa idea.

 **Sunset-** Lo siento chicas, pero Equestria me necesita, al igual que mi mejor amiga-diciéndolo con una voz de tristeza

Pero su cara cambia rápidamente al ver enfrente el portal, y con toda la determinación, entro en él.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Gracias, por leer. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que haci también pueda mejorar.**

 **También quisiera agradecer por su apoyo que me están dando, en seguir con esta nueva historia.**

 **En fin, cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**


	3. Capítulo 3:La Llegada a Equestria

**Hola a todos los lectores y escritores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el tercer capítulo de mi primera historia, que espero sea de su agrado, y que la disfruten.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos**

 **Capítulo Llegada a Equestria**

Apenas Sunset, cruzo el portal, perdió el equilibrio, empezó abrir poco a poco los ojos y cuando quiso levantarse, descubrió que ya no tenía manos sino unos cascos. Poco a poco se empezó a levantarse y al voltear atrás, vio que estaba el espejo.

Se acerca a él, y mira con mucho determinado, su forma original

 **Sunset-** Woo, llevaba tanto tiempo siendo humana, que incluso se me hace extraño ver mi forma original-dijo pensándolo, aun viéndose en el espejo.

Al voltear descubrió que estaba en un cuarto totalmente vacío, y solamente había un interruptor, ella camina lentamente y lo presiona, al hacer eso se empezó a escuchar como un mecanismo se activaba y la pared que estaba enfrente de ella, se movió dando a unas escaleras.

Empezó a subir en ellas, vio que estaba bloqueado el camino, y al usar su magia empezó a moverlo, aunque no pudo evitar pensar

 **Sunset-** Extrañaba usar mi magia-pensándolo muy contenta

Ella al salir vio como estaba en un cuarto grande, llena de escombros, el lugar estaba muy deteriorado, ella al voltear para ver qué fue lo que movió, era también pedazos de escombros y madera

Ella empezó poco a poco a caminar, para inspeccionar el cuarto y vio que había hojas sueltas tiradas en el piso, también vio deteriorado algunos libreros de madera. Y unos cuantos pedazos de madera.

 **Sunset-** Creo que esta es una biblioteca, pero no recuerdo que hubiera una biblioteca abandonada-pensándolo con mucha intriga

Ella al voltear vio una salida, camino a ella vio un gran pasadillo, caminando vio que enfrente de ella había unas grandes escaleras que conducían hacia arriba, y en donde estaba era un enorme sala muy deteriorada, con mucho polvo, algunos pedazos de concreto y de vidrios

Cuando iba a subir por las escaleras empezó a escuchar ruidos de afuera, pensando que había alguien por ahí, se regresó y empezó a caminar por la salida.

Cuando por fin salió, noto que ya casi se iba a ser de noche y también vio en qué lugar estaba, para poder recordar en donde estaba el espejo.

Vio que estaba en unas ruinas, en lo que parecía un gran castillo en forma de árbol, vio también que estaba casi totalmente destruido.

 **Sunset-** ¿Pero qué lugar es este?, ¿no recuerdo haberlo visto antes?-diciéndolo, mientras trataba de recordar estas ruinas

 **Sunset-** Las únicas ruinas que conozco es el castillo de las dos hermanas, pero, ¿Por qué Twilight, dejaría el espejo en estas ruinas?-pensándolo con mucha duda

Al voltear se quedó muda por lo que vio, enfrenté de ella había un pueblo en ruinas, al caminar en él, vio que estaba totalmente destruido, las casas ni siquiera tenían forma, había por todas partes escombros y alguno que otro hueso, no quiso pensar de que era.

 **Sunset-** ¿Pero, que paso aquí?- pensándolo con mucha tristeza, al imaginarse lo que los pobladores tuvieron que pasar.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rugido que venía de cerca, al voltearse se asustó mucho, porque delante de ella está un monstruosa gigante que cuenta con cuerpo de león, colmillos en la parte inferior y superior de la boca, una cola de escorpión y un par de alas y orejas de murciélago: Era una Mantícora

Pero Sunset noto que esta era muy diferente, por qué sus ojos en vez de ser negros, eran de un color rojo, como la sangre, con binado con negro, como la oscuridad, y en sus cara y en todo el cuerpo tenía marcadas una venas moradas, la criatura al ver a la poni le ruge otra vez y corra a ella.

 **Sunset-** ¡AAAAHHHH!- al ver como la criatura iba por ella, rápidamente corrió para poder escapar de ella, recordó que podía usar un hechizo de tele transportación, pero cuando trato de usarlo, no podía hacerlo

 **Sunset-** ¡Que!, ¿Por qué no puedo usar mi magia?, ¿ya se, que ha pasado mucho tiempo, en el que no usaba mi magia?, ¿pero al menos si recordaba uno que otro hechizo?- pensándolo muy alarmada lo que estaba pasando

Al voltear atrás vio que la Manticora aun la seguía, trato de buscar un lugar en donde se podía esconder, y vio a lo legos, afuera por el pueblo, un bosque totalmente seco; sus árboles no tenían ninguna hoja o flor, solo estaba los troncos y ramas totalmente secas.

Ahí le pareció perfecto, para poder confundir a la Manticora, corriendo al bosque entro al bosque, siguiéndole de cerca a la Manticora

Pero lo que ella no se dio cuenta, ni la criatura, es que había un poni con una capucha y capa cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, vio como ambos entraron al bosque.

Sunset, siguió corriendo dentro del bosque, pero al voltear para ver si la criatura aun la seguí, tropezó con una roca, e hiso que se callera

 **Sunset-** Auch!- pensando, con un poco de dolor

GRAWWW!

Ella en el suelo, vio como la Manticora empezó a rugir con fuerza y levanto una de sus patas y la golpeo.

Ella cerró los ojos, y sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza y empezó a rodar en un precipicio y callo en él.

La criatura, pensado que iba a morir con la caída, se empezó a alejar del lugar

Pero Sunset, al sentir como ya no sentía su caída, pudo abrir poco los ojos, y vio que estaba rodada de una magia de color verde azulado, y vio como la alsaba para estar en tierra firme y vio que estaba usando usa su magia, el poni de la capucha.

Sunset, vio antes de quedar inconsciente por el golpe de la Manticora, como el poni misterioso la ponía en el suelo

 **¿?-** Será mejor llevarla con migo, no sería bueno dejarla aquí-dijo la poni extraña, puso a Sunset en su lomo y empezó a caminar devuelta a su campamento

Sunset poco a poco empezó a despertarse, lo primero que empezó a notar, fue que estaba cerca de una fogata, tenía una cobija encima, era de noche y estaba cerca del bosque en el que había entrado hace poco, y también noto a que estaba la misma poni que le ayudo hace unos momentos, solo que ya no tenía su capucha, estaba sentada cerca de la fogata: Era una unicornio, su cuerpo era rosado, melena y cola de color morada y verde azulada, y su Cutie Mark era de una estrella morada y blanca con dos arroyos azules centelleantes

Sunset, trato de levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo.

La poni, al percatarse que ya había despertado, dijo

 **¿?-** No te esfuerces, el golpe de la Manticora fue muy duro- diciendo la poni misteriosa, con tranquilidad, y en peso a caminar a Sunset

 **Sunset-** De acuerdo- diciéndolo tratado de nuevo de pararse pero estabes más despacio

 **¿?-** Ahh! Si quieres párate, entonces déjame ayudarte- diciéndolo la poni con amabilidad y ayudando a Sunset a que estuviera de pie

 **Sunset-** Gracias, por ayudarme, ahorita y hace unos momentos- diciéndolo con gratitud al otro poni- por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 **¿?-** No hay de que- diciéndolo la otra poni, aunque dudo si debería de decirle su nombre a una desconocida se lo dijo- Y me nombre es Starlight, Starlight Glimmer

 **Sunset-** Que bonito nombre, el mio es Sunset Shimmer- diciendo con amabilidad y extendió el casco para poderla saludarla

 **Starlight-** El gusto es mío Sunset- diciendo con amabilidad, también extendiendo el caso para poder corresponderle el saludo

 **Starlight-** Por cierto, ¿de dónde vienes, nunca te había visto por aquí?- preguntando con algo de curiosidad

Sunset, dudo si decirle de donde venía en realidad, así que decidió mentirle, por el momento

 **Sunset-** Vengo de muy legos, y estoy aquí porque Twilight me pidió que viniera- diciéndolo con tranquilidad

Al decir eso, Starlight abre sus ojos de la enorme sorpresa, al haber escuchado ese nombre

 **Starlight-** Disculpa, pero, ¿quién dices quien te dijo que vinieras?- preguntando aun con duda

 **Sunset-** Dije que me llamo Twilight o la Princesa Twilight Sparkle- diciéndolo aun con tranquilidad.

Al decir eso, la cara de sorpresa de Starlight, cambio a por una enorme ira

 **Starlight-** ¡Pero como se atreve esta poni a decir eso!-pensándolo con mucha furia y enojo

 **Starlight-** Escucha amiga, ya deja de decir eso, porque estás haciendo una broma de muy mal gusto-diciéndolo con mucho enojo

Sunset, se sintió, muy confundida cunado Starlight, le dijo eso.

 **Sunset-** ¿Una broma de mal gusto?, ¡pero es la verdad!, Twilight me pidió que viniera

Starlight, se sintió aún más enojada

 **Starlight-** ¡Ya deja de decir eso, ella jamás hablaría contigo!-diciéndolo con mucho enojo, y tratando de no estallar de la enorme ira que sentía en esos momentos.

Sunset al haber escuchado eso, también se empezó a molestar

 **Sunset-** ¡¿Porque dices que Twilight, nunca me llamaría?!-diciéndolo muy molesta

Starlight, ya no pudo contener más su ira que sentía, y exploto

 **Starlight-** ¡PORQUE TODOS SABEN QUE TWILIGHT, MURIO HACE AÑOS!-gritándolo con mucha furia y soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas

Al decir eso, Sunset se quedó en completo **SHOCK.**

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Gracias, por leer. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que haci también pueda mejorar.**

 **También quisiera agradecer por su apoyo que me están dando, en seguir con esta nueva historia.**

 **Muchas gracias, de verdad.**

 **En fin, cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**


	4. Capitulo 4: El comienzo de la Bitacora

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el cuarto capítulo de esta nueva historia, que espero de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 4:El comienzo de la bitácora**

Sunset no quería creerlo, simplemente no podía, tenía que ser una mentira, una horrible pesadilla. El poni que acaba de conocer, le acaba de decir que Twilight, estaba muerta.

 **Sunset:** No, ¡No!, ¡NO!, ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE TWILIGHT ESTE MUERTA!- dijo gritándolo y con mucho furia y tristeza a Starlight

Starlight, le pareció muy extraño que ese poni no tuviera conocimiento, de la noticia que devasto a toda Equestria, la última esperanza que tenían en este nuevo mundo, pero vio como Sunset tenía unos ojos cristalinos, tomo una gran bocanada de aire

 **Starlight:** Lo siento-fue lo único que le dijo

Sunset, no pudo contenerse más, sus fuerzas la dejaron, se hincó y se puso a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, tenía una gran tristeza en su corazón, su garganta estaba afligida por la enorme tristeza que sentía

Su amiga, su mejor y primera amiga, la que le enseño una mejor manera de vivir, estaba muerta, y lo peor, es que Starlight, le digo que fue hace años, y ella ni siquiera esta lo savia

Starlight, veía con mucha tristeza como Sunset estaba sollozando, le recordó a ella misma cuando se enteró de la muerte Twilight, su querida amiga y mentora.

Cuidadosamente se acercó a Sunset, y le dio un tierno abrazo para poder consolarla y de vez en cuando le acariciaba su espalda y su cabeza con mucho carillo.

La verdad no sabía muy bien del porqué le acariciaba su cabeza, talvez porque le pareció lo correcto, tal vez para consolarla, o porque hace tiempo igual asi una criatura y amigo le hiso así para consolarla.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo en esa posición, Starlight consolando a Sunset, por la enorme tristeza que sentía

Cuando Sunset se pudo calmar se separaron.

 **Starlight:** ¿Estas mejor?- preguntando con duda, a Sunset

 **Sunset:** Eso creo, y gracias- diciendo aun con ojos rojos, y limpiándose un poco los ojos

 **Starlight:** No hay problema-diciéndolo un poco más tranquila- bueno que te parece si intentamos dormir un poco- diciéndolo con algo de duda

Sunset, no quería dormir, quería saber muchas cosas, tenía muchas dudas, pero sentía que Starlight también tenía una gran cercanía con Twilight, por la forma que le contesto cuando le dijo que vino por Twilight.

 **Sunset:** De acurdo-dijo tratado de ser comprensiva con ella

 **Starlight:** Bien, puedes quedarte con esa sabana, tengo una de repuesto- lo dijo amablemente mietras sacaba otra manta en sus cosas y la ponía en el suelo- que descanses

 **Sunset:** Igual, tu Starlight- dijo mientras se acostaba.

Y ambas ponis, empezaron a dormir.

A mitad de la noche Sunset, se despertó agitadamente y sudando, había soñado que Twilight, había muerto, le pareció ilógico, pero al voltear descubrió que lamentablemente no estaba soñando

Dio un suspiro de tristeza, y en eso fue a buscar su libro lo saco de su mochila para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y se alegró porque está intacto.

Saco su pluma, y empezó a escribir.

 **Bitácora**

 ** _DÍA 1- Llegada a Equestria (la terrible realidad)_**

 _Hago este apartado, porque antes de llegar a Equestria me prometí a mí misma, hacer una bitácora de los días que iba a pasar aquí, desde el día que llegue, hasta que me fuera._

 _Comienzo diciendo que cuando atravesé el portal se me hizo extraño ver mi forma verdadera y no mi forma humana, aunque aun me parece a mí extraño._

 _Vi a mi alrededor, y está en un cuarto oscuro, subí por unas escaleras, y me encontré en una biblioteca en ruinas, me pareció extraño del porque Twilight lo habría dejado aquí, después salgo por completo, y descubro que no era una biblioteca en ruinas, era como un castillo en forma de árbol en ruinas, después algunos metros míos, me quede completamente muda, enfrente de las ruinas, había un pueblo desolado y moribundo, sus casas destruidas, algunos huesos también que encontré y la verdad aun no quiero pensar de quienes eran._

 _Pero antes de adentrarme más al pueblo, escuché un rugido cercano, vi que era una Manticora, pero lo extraño de esta es que sus ojos eran de color rojo y negro, y tenía venas resaltantes de color morado por todo el cuerpo y la cara._

 _Me asusté mucho y empecé a correr, cuando iba a usar un hechizo de transportación, no podía usar mi magia, eso me pareció demasiado extraño_

 _Seguí huyendo y me adentre a un bosque totalmente seco, cuando quise voltear, me tropecé y la Manticora me ataco, empecé a rodar y cuando creía que me iba a caer por ese precipicio alguien me agarro con un hechizo de levitación._

 _Después de unas horas me desperté y me encontré con la poni que me salvo, su nombre es Starlight Glimmer, también espero que nos hagamos amigas._

 _-Cuando Sunset empezó a escribir la parte que seguía, no pudo evitar que le salieran un poco las lágrimas-_

 _Pero cuando le dije que estaba aquí por Twilight, ella no me creyó, me dijo que ella nunca me hablaría, me moleste que dijera eso, pero después me dijo algo que jamás hubiera querido escuchar…. Twilight, estaba muerta, mi amiga había muerto. Me entristece demasiado eso._

 _Pero ahora me pregunto, ¿Cómo Twilight, había muerto?, ¿las demás también estaban muertas?, ¿Por qué mi magia no funciono?, ¿Por qué la Manticora, tenía esos ojos y esas venas tan extrañas?, y la más importante, ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Equestria?_

 _Mañana por la mañana se lo preguntare a Starlight, no importa lo doloroso que sea, tengo que conocer la verdad._

 ** _Fin del primer día._**

Ella cerró su libro y de nuevo se volvió a dormir.

Pero antes de que se volviera a dormir, empezó a recordar su sueño que antes había tenido de Twilight.

 **Sunset:** _Twilight, ¿será esta la razón por la cual me pediste que viniera?_ \- lo pensó antes de que se volviera a dormir.

Ya empezaba a amanecer en la nueva Equestria, y Sunset al despertarse vio como Starlight ya estaba levantada y empezaba a recoger sus cosas en su mochila.

 **Starlight:** Sunset, levántate, tenemos que apresurarnos-diciéndolo algo apresurada

 **Sunset:** ¿Por qué?- diciéndolo con mucha duda

 **Starlight:** Para evitar las criaturas del bosque- diciéndolo algo neutal

 **Sunset:** Me estás diciendo que, ¿puede que aparezca la Manticora?- diciéndolo con algo de temor y empezándose a levantarse

 **Starlight:** Hay muchas cosas peores que una Manticora, créeme lo sé, llevo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí.- diciéndolo también algo neutral

Sunset, se quedó muda por eso

 **Starlight:** Además tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro, no puedo dejarte aquí a tu suerte, conociendo poco este lugar- diciéndolo tratando de ser amable

 **Sunset:** Desacuerdo- dijo algo apresura

Ya guardadas sus cosas, vemos como ellas empezaban a caminar, y Sunset trataba de animarse de preguntarle a Starlight, de lo que ocurrió aquí

 **Sunset:** Starlight, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-diciéndolo con duda

 **Starlight:** Si está bien- diciéndolo con tranquilidad

Sunset dio un largo suspiro y dijo

 **Sunset:** ¿Qué paso aquí?

Starlight, se sorprendió demasiado, porque esa poni no tenía conocimiento alguno de lo ocurrido, y eso la hiso enfurecer.

 **Starlight:** ¿!PERO COMO PUEDES PREGUNTAR ESO!?, ¿¡DONDE HAS ESTADO VIVIENDO DURANTE LOS ÚLTIMOS 6 AÑOS!?- Preguntando con mucha molestia a Sunset

Sunset se asuste, y tuvo que ocultar su sorpresa, que en Equestria había pasado 6 años, y en su mundo solo unos cuantos meses, pero recordaba que Starlight, no sabía que venía de otro mundo. Pensando en una buena mentira dijo.

 **Sunset:** Lo siento, es que el golpe de la Manticora fue muy duro, y no recuerdo algunas cosas- diciéndolo fingiendo que el golpe si le dio

Starlight, cambio a una cara comprensiva, y algo arrepentida

 **Starlight:** Si es eso, entonces, lo siento por reaccionar así, es que todo el mundo sabe lo que ocurrió- diciéndolo arrepentida por cómo le grito a Sunset

 **Sunset:** No te preocupes, pero enserio, ¿necesito saber, lo que paso?….dijo, ¿recordar lo que paso?-diciéndolo, tratando de no ser apresurada.

Starlight, se veía nerviosa por tratar de revivir esa pesadilla, que se llamaba el pasado

 **Starlight:** ¿Estas segura?, porque es algo que a todos les gustaría olvidar- diciéndolo con tristeza en su voz.

 **Sunset:** Si, por favor- diciéndolo determinada

 **Starlight:** No es una bonita historia- diciéndolo tratando de que Sunset se olvidara de la plática

 **Sunset:** Dímelo de todos modos- tratando de comprenderla por su gran dolor que sentía Starlight

Entonces Starlight, se sentó en unos troncos caídos y puso su mochila en el suelo

 **Starlight:** Ahhh…está bien siéntate- diciéndolo tratándose de ser amable.

Sunset, se sentó y también puso su mochila en el suelo, preparándose para lo que venía, no importaba lo triste, trágica, historia que venía.

Tenía que conocer la verdad.

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, haganmelo saber para que haci también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo mas a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **En fin cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Lo que ocurrió hace 6 años

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el quinto capítulo de esta historia, que espero que se de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 5. Lo que ocurrió hace 6 años**

Starlight, le era muy difícil tener el valor para decirle a Sunset lo que le paso a Equestria, recordar esa terrible pesadilla, que atormentaba a todo aquel que estuviera aún con vida en este horrible mundo..

Sunset al ver como Starlight,le era muy difícil hablarle sobre el pasado, empezó a creer que fue una mala idea pedírselo.

 **Sunset:** _Creo que no debí haberle pedido que recordara el pasado_ \- pensándolo con tristeza

 **Sunset:** Starlight….si no me quieres platicar sobre lo que paso, te comprenderé- diciéndolo con tristeza y arrepentimiento

 **Starlight:** No….está bien, te prometí que te lo iba a decir-diciéndolo con determinación

Después Starlight dio un gran suspiro y dijo.

 **Starlight:** Primero debo de presentarme correctamente…..mi nombre es Starlight Glimmer y fui la estudiante de la Princesa de la Amistad, Twilight Spar.- diciéndolo con seriedad y llena de orgullo al decirlo

Sunset se impresiono, por lo que oía, starlight, la poni que conoció, decía que fue alumna de su amiga.

 **Sunset:** _Que extraño, Twilight nunca me había comentado que tenía una alumna, ¿acaso fue después de que se fuera de los Juegos de la Amistad?_ \- pensándolo con mucha duda

 **Sunset:** Woah, que increíble, y ¿cómo fue que te convertiste en su alumna?- preguntando con mucho interés

 **Starlight:** Esa es otra historia- diciéndolo con tranquilidad- bueno, aclarado, también déjame preguntarte, ¿vistes el castillo en ruinas que está cerca de este bosque?

 **Sunset:** Si por supuesto, también el pueblo- diciendo confundida por la pregunta que le hiso-¿Por qué la pregunta?, ¿es importante ese lugar?

 **Starlight:** Por supuesto, porque ese castillo, era el hogar de Twilight - diciéndolo con tristeza

Sunset se impresiono aún más por la noticia y no pudo evitar unas cuantas lagrimas salirse por sus ojos, al pensar que ese castillo que estaba casi destruido, era el hogar de su amiga

 **Sunset:** Si ese castillo era el de Twilight, entonces…el pueblo era Poniville- preguntando con duda y temor.

 **Starlight:** Estas en lo cierto era Poniville, también conocido por donde ser el hogar de sus amigas, las portadoras de la armonía – diciéndolo aun con tristeza-¿si sabes quienes son las portadoras?, ¿verdad?- diciéndolo con duda

 **Sunset:** Por supuesto, son las ponis que salvaron a Equestria en muchas ocasiones- diciéndolo

 **Starlight:** Bien, al menos te acuerdas de ellas, ahora aclarado eso te contare lo que sucedió hace 6 años- diciéndolo con voz neutra y a la vez triste, por recordar el horrible pasado

 **Flashback**

 **POV de Starlight**

 _Todo comenzó cuando en el Imperio de Cristal, un misterioso y extraño meteorito choco cerca de sus alrededores, era muy diferente, porque era de un color oscuro, morado y rojo._

 _Y emitía una extraña magia poderosa, desconocida por la gobernante de ahí, La Princesa Cadense, ni siquiera en su biblioteca se pudo encontrar información de su extraña magia._

 _Se puso alarmante la situación cuando vio que a los pocos días de que llegara el meteorito, los ponis del Imperio de Cristal, discutían, eran más agresivos, peleaban entre ellos, y se rompían varias amistades._

 _Preocupada y asustada, pidió ayuda de las Princesas Celestia, Luna, y de Twilight, para que pudieran revisar el meteorito y tener una mejor revisión y conocimiento de ello._

 _Y también fueron sus amigas de Twilight, porque el mapa de la amistad, no paraba de llamarlas que había problemas de en el Imperio de Cristal._

 _Quise también ir, para que pudiera ayudar en lo más que pueda y para ver a mi amigo que vivía en el Imperio de Cristal, que se llamaba Sunburst._

 _Después del viaje la Princesa Cadense, puso más atento la situación a todas nosotras, y si pudimos distinguir como muchos ponis se empezaban a distanciar y a pelearse por cualquier minúsculo detalle._

 _Lamentablemente las Princesas, tampoco tenían conocimiento alguno de esa extraña magia, en sus largos años, nunca habían visto algo parecido a esto._

 _Después a los pocos días, en una Noche terrible, extrañas criaturas atacaron el Imperio de Cristal, todos tratamos de defender el Corazón de Cristal, pero las criaturas no eran afectadas por la magia común, ni con las armas de la guardia real, lo único que se podían dañar era con magia poderosa, como la de las Princesas._

 _Lamentablemente una criatura se infiltro en el castillo y rompió el Corazón de Cristal._

 _Eso hiso que la nieve empezará a afectarse de nuevo, pero aún más fue preocupante que la nieve rápidamente se empezó a acercar al Imperio, y vimos lo que nadie creyó ver….vimos como aparecieron los Windigos, y atacaron a los ponis._

 _No tuvimos más opción que abandonar el Imperio de Cristal, pero en el proceso, lamentablemente perdimos a la Princesa Cadense, al capitán de la guardia, Shiding Arnor y a su bebe._

 _Cuando llegamos todas a Canterlot, hubo un enorme funeral por las enormes pérdidas, no puedo decir que muchos lloramos, en especial Twilight, por su hermano._

 _Después de un día que llegamos a Canterlot, la Princesa Celestia, y Luna, prepararon sus tropas para ir al Imperio de Cristal, para evitar que las extrañas criaturas y los Windigos, atacaran a otras aldeas._

 _Todos nosotros creímos que lo iban a triunfar….que equivocábamos estábamos._

 _Después de 5 días que las princesas y más de 500 soldados fueron a ponerle un alto, nos llegó la noticia que solo 15 soldados y la Princesa Luna, solo ellos llegaron y todos en mal estado, en especial Luna_

 _Y lamentablemente ella informo, con una enorme tristeza, que perdieron y también Celestia había muerto._

 _No hay que decir que la noticia, aterro a toda Equestria y la puso en una enorme agonía y tristeza. Incluso esa misma noche, se bien muy apagada la luna, por la enorme tristeza que tenía la Princesa Luna._

 _Después pasaron algunos años, y le llegaban noticias a la Princesa Luna y Twilight, que las criaturas atacaban todo lo que encontraban y muchas especies trataban de ponerles también un alto, pero no podían hacer nada contra ellos o solo con suerte los lastimaban un poco._

 _Luego nos llegaba informes que unas extrañas ondas rojas, asía que todo planta y agua se contaminaba, y todas decían lo mismo…provenían del Ex Imperio de Cristal._

 _La Princesa Luna, supo de inmediato que todo esto provenía de ese misterioso meteorito, toda esta pesadilla comenzó cuando llego al Imperio de Cristal_

 _Desesperada, Luna solicito a Twilight y a sus amigas para que la acompañaran para poner fin a esto._

 _Pero tampoco pudieron lograr, ni siquiera llegaron a la mitad de Imperio cuando las emboscaron algunas criaturas parecidas a los Diamons Dogs, pero eran más grandes, aterradores y estaban dementes.Y también las criaturas que atacaron al Imperio de Cristal, que las llamamos Shadows_

 _Twilight y sus amigas, apenas pudieron escapar, pero Luna ni los soldados que las acompañaron no sobrevivieron._

 _Twilight, tuvo que dirigir esta guerra, pero recuerdo que ella lloraba por las enormes pérdidas que estaba causando todo esto,_

 _Después a los pocos meses, llegaron las criaturas a Canterlot y atacaron sin compasión a todo ser vivo._

 _Twilight y sus amigas se dirigieron rápidamente allí para detenerlo, pero antes fueron por los Elementos de la Armonía, para acabar con esto._

 _Yo quise acompañarla, pero ella se negó, quiso que me quedara para proteger Ponyville, si algo llegara a pasar. Yo me negué que algo le iba a pasar a mi mentora y amiga, pero ella puso un escudo de invisibilidad a todo Ponyville, para que las criaturas no pudieran ver el pueblo, y me dijo que si ella llegara a morir iba a desaparecer el escudo, y que yo tenía que proteger a los ciudadanos si eso algo llegara a pasar._

 _Pasaron las horas desde que se fueron y todos los pobladores estaban muy preocupados por su Princesa y por las portadoras de la armonía, pero desgraciadamente todos vimos como el escudo se iba desapareciendo, poco a poco, hasta que por fin desaparecio por completo._

 _En ese momento, todo fue un completo caos en el pueblo, nadie quería creerlo, Twilight y sus amigas habían muerto, pero no pudiron lamentarse mucho cuando un tren llego a Ponyville, todos se asustaron al creer que eran esas misteriosas criaturas, pero eran ponis sobrevivientes que venían de Canterlot, algunos en muy mal estado, y comentaron que la Princesa Twilight, dio su vida para que ellos pudieran escapar con vida._

 _No tuvimos tiempo para lamentarnos, necesitábamos evacuar rápidamente el pueblo, pero nos percatamos que las ondas rojas llegaron al pueblo y al bosque, he hicieron que todas las criaturas, se contaminara con el poder maligno del meteorito, haciendo que sus ojos se isieran de color rojo y negro, y les resaltaban venas moradas por todo el cuerpo; de esas criaturas se encontraban; Manticoras, Osos-insectos, Osas Menores, Hidras, Timberwolves, entre otras criaturas_

 _Y que el bosque estuviera totalmente muerto._

 _Las criaturas fueron al pueblo y destruyeron todo lo que habia en su paso, e incluso se peleaban para poder comerse a los ponis._

 _Tratamos de defendernos pero no pudimos frenarlos._

 _Nuestra única opción, fue escapar del pueblo y algunos se sacrificaron para distraer a las criaturas, mientras que sus seres queridos escapaban._

 _Pocos salimos de esa tortura, después buscamos un lugar seguro, que de hecho es adónde vamos a ir en estos momentos._

 _Después de algunos años, cuando creímos que todo este sufrimiento no pudiera empeorar, la magia maligna del meteorito, afecto al árbol de la Armonía e hiso que la magia de los unicornios, fuera totalmente débil, e impide que usemos magia poderosa, solo podemos usar hechizos básicos, como; levitación, escudos, rayo, entre otros._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Vemos como estaba Starlight, estaba llorando por la enorme tristeza que era recordar el pasado, y Sunset estaba llorrando por haberl escuchado la trágica historia de lo que le paso a su mundo.

Sunset, tenía demasiados sentimientos, tristeza por la pérdida de Celestia, de las chicas, de Twilight, ira por el meteorito que llego a Equestria e hiso que el hermoso mundo, este lleno de desolación

Cuando por fin se pudo tranquilizar

Sunset: Gracias, por decirme….dijo, por recordarme lo que paso-diciendo con tristeza

Starlight: No hay de que, vamos, hay que seguir-diciéndolo, mientras se levantaba para continuar con su camino

Cuando Sunset empezó a caminar, no pudo evitar pensar en algo o en alguien, se empezó a asustar por lo que pudo haberle pasado a cierto amigo, que no era un poni.

Sunset: Y dime, ¿los dragones también fueron corrompidos por la oscuridad?- preguntando con mucha duda y temor

Starlight: No, al ser ellos de las criaturas más poderosas e inteligentes que las demás, no fueron corrompidos, pero es muy difícil encontrar a uno- diciéndolo algo neutral

Sunset suspiro de alivio cuando escucho eso.

Sunset: Y entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso al asistente y amigo de Twilight, Spike?- preguntando con duda, porque Starlight no le dijo nada sobre él.

Pero de pronto, vio como Starlight se detuvo de momento, se tensó mucho al escuchar ese nombre, he incluso cerro los ojos.

Starlight: Por favor, no me hagas hablar de él, aun no me siento lista para contarte lo que le paso.- diciéndolo volteándola para verla, con mucha tristeza y derramando unas pocas lágrimas.

Sunset: Esta bien, no te preocupes, no te are forzarlo.- diciéndolo algo triste, por no saber nada sobre el dragón y a la vez compresiva porque, si ya era difícil recordar el sufrimiento del pasado, no tenía derecho a forzarlo a decir de más.

Starlight, asintió y de nuevo empezó a caminar, pero poco a poco empezó a recordar a su querido amigo

 **Flashback**

 _Vemos los pocos sobrevivientes de Ponyville, los que lograron escapar de esa tortura y sufrimiento, caminado lentamente y alegándose de lo que quedaba de su hogar._

 _Algunos estaban cogiendo, los más pequeños estaban llorando a mares, otros ayudando a cargar en sus lomos a los más heridos._

 _Pero todos tenían los mismo pensamiento: ¿que sigue ahora?, ¿adónde iremos?, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?, ¿Tiene aún sentido seguir vivir?_

 _Ese último pensamiento, era de los más afectados; los que habían perdido a sus familias, todo lo que conocían, amigos, o los que estaban heridos de gravedad y ya no podrían recuperarse._

 _Starlight está un poco más atrás que los demás, no quería créelo lo que estaba pasando, se estaba alegando de su hogar, todo lo que protegió cuando comenzó esta pesadilla._

 _Vio como estaban rodeando una montaña, rápidamente Starlight sube por ella y tratando de que nadie la viera._

 _Pero no se dio cuenta que alguien que estaba enfrente de todos, al voltear hacia atrás, la vio subir._

 _Starlight, ya en la sima, pudo distinguir a Poniville desde cerca, las grandes llamas aún se podían distinguir y los gritos de algunos que no pudieron escapar con ellos. También juraría ver a una que otra criatura salir o entrar en el pueblo._

 _ **Starlight:** Lo siento Twilight…. ¡LOSIENTO TANTO!- pensándolo con una enorme tristeza y decepción a ella misma por no haberla ayudado, no paraba de maldecir al meteorito que llego y puso fin a la vida de todos y al hermoso mundo que era su hogar._

 _ **¿?:** Starlight, ¿qué haces aquí?, no deberías de haberte alegado-pregunto una voz que estaba detrás de ella, ella al voltear se encuentra un dragón de escamas moradas y picos verdes, ojos verdes, no tenía alas, era un poco más grande que starligth y veía con una cara preocupada._

 _ **Starlight:** Solo estoy viendo nuestro hogar- diciéndolo muy fría y tratando de evitar que el dragón viera sus lágrimas._

 _ **¿?:** Pero no te hubieras alegado- diciéndolo el dragón con preocupación- pero, ¿estás bien?- diciéndolo con duda y preocupación_

 _Starlight, se tomó muy mal esas palabras y se paró de pronto y se acercó al dragón_

 _ **Starlight:** que si estoy bien…..¿¡que si estoy bien!?, ¿¡ QUE SI ESTOY BIEN!?,¿¡ COMO PUEDES PREGUNTAR ESO!?, ¡QUE NO LO VES!, ¡ACABAMOS DE ESCAPAR DE NUESTRO HOGAR, LOS QUE SOBREVIVIERON AN PERDIDO A SERES QUERIDOS Y AMADOS, ALGUNOS YA NI PODRAN CAMINAR O VOLAR, LAS CRIATURAS SE AN VUELTO SALVAJES, NO SABEMOS QUE NOS PASARA O ADONDE IR Y TWILIGHT A MUERTO!, ¿¡Y TU ME PREGUNTAS QUE SI ESTOY BIEN!?- gritándolo con mucha furia, enojo, y tristeza al dragón._

 _Después de decir eso Starlight, se sentó a sollozar, no podía evitarlo, sentía que le había fallado a Todos._

 _El dragón al salir de la gran sorpresa que escucho como su amiga le grito así, se sintió muy mal, pero cuando ya se iba a ir para dejarla sola, no pudo ver con lastima y mucha tristeza a Starlight, poco a poco se empezó a acercar y le dio un tierno abrazo._

 _Starlight sintió como la jalaban con delicadeza, hasta que su cabeza estaba en el cuello escamoso de su amigo, y ahí empezó a desaguarse._

 _Estuvieron algunos minutos así, hasta incluso el dragón le acariciaba su espalda y cabeza con mucho cariño, para consolarla a su amiga._

 _Después aun abrazados Starlight, empezó a hablar._

 _ **Starlight:** ¿Qué aremos?, Ya no hay esperanza- diciéndolo con voz triste y apenas distinguible, por su garganta que estaba atragantada de tanto dolor._

 _El dragón sorprendido por lo que su amiga le acaba de decir, empezó a pensar en silencio, pero cuando acababa de pensar, dijo._

 _ **¿?:** ¡NO!, ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- dijo el dragón de repente_

 _Starlight, alzo la cabeza un poco, para ver a su amigo algo sorprendida por lo que escucho de él._

 _ **¿?:** Sabes porque, porque seguimos aquí, no nos vamos a rendir, daremos batalla, y no permitiremos que nos arrebaten nuestro hogar, nuestra libertad, nuestras vidas y lo más importante, no dejaremos que Twili se haya sacrificado en vano- diciéndolo con determinación, y con unos ojos algo cristalinos por lo último que dijo._

 _ **¿?:** Y además….no permitiré que te pase nada malo, ya perdí a mis amigas, no te perderá a ti también- diciéndolo con mucho cariño en su voz._

 _Starlight, conmovida por esas palabras, no pudo evitar abrazar con más fuerza al dragón_

 _ **Starlight:**_ _Gracias, Spike- diciéndolo con cariño, y Spike no pudo evitar sonreír._

 **Fin de Flashback**

Starlight, empezó a salir de sus recuerdos, cuando empezó a escuchar una voz diciéndole su nombre, y después sintió como un casco la toco

Sunset: Starlight, ¿estás bien?- preguntándolo con mucha duda

Starlight: Si estoy bien ….vamos aún nos falta camino por recorrer- diciéndolo algo neutral y avanzando algo rápido, para evitar que Sunset viera sus lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

Sunset, solo pudo ver con tristeza, como Starlight se iba alegando más de ella.

Sunset: _Starlight….tú de verdad has sufrido mucho_ \- pensándolo con una enorme tristeza

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Quiero aclarar que si ven que le falta cosas por aclarar en el pasado, es que en el transcurso de la historia se van a ir aclarando las cosa y relevarse mas detalles**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **En fin cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**


	6. Capítulo 6:Conociendo a los sobrevint:1

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el sexto capítulo de esta historia, que espero que se de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 6: Conociendo a los sobrevivientes parte 1**

Vemos como Starlight y Sunset estaban caminando, con Starlight delante de Sunset, durante todo el camino, ya no se dirigieron la palabra.

Sunset, cuando quería entablar una conversación, se arrepentía por que tenía miedo, de abrirle viejas heridas a Starlight.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, vemos como Starlight se detiene de repente, y a Sunset le extraño eso.

 **Sunset:** Starlight, ¿Por qué nos detenemos?-diciendo con algo de duda.

Starlight, se voltea para verla y dice.

 **Starlight:** ¿Ya hemos llegamos al refugio?- diciéndolo algo tranquila

Sunset no supo que decir, porque solo estaban en un lugar desolado con muchas piedras alrededor

 **Sunset:** ¿Estas segura?, ¿porque no parece seguro quedarse aquí en la nada y no parece ningún refugio?- diciéndolo algo insegura por el lugar.

Starlight, se ríe un poco, porque todos le decían casi lo mismo.

 **Starlight:** ¿Quien dijo que nos quedaríamos aquí?- diciéndolo algo tranquilo y divertido, porque Sunset puso una cara de que no entendía nada

Starlight, se comienza a acercar a una roca, que estaba cerca de un árbol, casi destruido y cuando mueve la roca, descubre que debajo de ella había un túnel secreto.

Sunset, se impresiono por eso.

Starlight: Vamos Sunset, después de ti- diciéndolo tranquila y amabilidad.

Sunset, poco a poco se acerca, y se adentra del túnel, Starlight luego entra en él, pero antes se asegura que ninguna criatura o algo peor, los allá visto, al ver que no había nadie, cierra el túnel con la misma roca, haciendo eso que el túnel estuviera en completa oscuridad.

Sunset, se asustó un poco, cuando de repente Starlight enciende su cuerno un poco para alumbrar el túnel, Sunset soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero se detiene de repente cuando llega a otro túnel, pero este estaba curvo, se dirigía a unas escaleras para bajar.

 **Starlight:** Después de ti- diciéndolo a Sunset que tenía que bajar por ahí

Sunset, empezó a caminar poco a poco, y tratando de hacer un hechizo para alumbrar un poco más la cueva, le costó algo de dificultad, pero logro hacerlo

 **Sunset:** _¡Qué bien!- pensando muy alegre por poder hacer el hechizo._

Pero de repente sintió algo filoso que se ponía en su cuello, ella al alumbrar descubrió que la estaban apuntando con dos lanzas con un diamante como filo, y su base de metal, la apuntaba 2 perros antropomórficos con armaduras de metal también y eran algo grandes.

Sunset, se asusta mucho, porque recordó el relato de Starlight, que una de las criaturas que se creó por el misterioso meteorito eran criaturas parecidas a los Diamon Dogs.

 **1.¿?:** ¡Alto ahí!, ¡Identifícate!- diciendo uno de los guardias que le apuntaba con la lanza a Sunset, haciendo que Sunset se asustara más.

 **Starlight:** ¡Chicos!, tranquilos, ella viene con migo- diciendo mientras ella aparecía y diciéndolo con amabilidad

Los Diamon Dogs, al haber escuchado a Starlight, rápidamente dejan de apuntarle a Sunset, haciendo que la diera un suspiro de tranquilidad.

 **2.¿?:** Lo sentimos, no queríamos asustarte- diciendo el otro guardia con algo de arrepentimiento

Sunset, al ver que eran D. D, comunes se tranquilizó.

 **Sunset:** No se preocupen- diciéndolo amablemente a los guardias.

D. D. 1: Que gusto volver a verla Starlight, acaso ha decidido volver a quedarse aquí- diciéndolo con amabilidad

Starlight: No, solamente vengo a dejarla a ella- diciéndolo algo seria y señalando a Sunset.

D.D.2: Conque una nueva, muy bien, mientras más sean, será mejor- diciéndolo con un poco de alegría

D.D.1: Esta bien, pueden pasar- diciéndolo con tranquilidad.

Starlight, asiente con la cabeza, mientras vulve a caminar hacia el túnel

Sunset, al poco tiempo la siguió, y empezó a cuestionarse

 **Sunset:** Oye Starlight, no se supone que los Diamons Dogs, fueron corrompidos por la magia maligna del meteorito- diciéndolo en susurro a Starlight, para evitar que los guardias la escucharan.

 **Starlight:** Los Diamon Dogs, no fueron corrompidos-diciéndolo algo tranquila.

 **Sunset:** Pero tú me dijiste, que de las criaturas que atacaron fueron….

 **Starlight:** Las criaturas que mencione…. son demasiados parecidos a los Diamon Dogs, pero en sí, no son…..son completamente diferentes.-diciéndolo algo seria y un poco de enojo al recordarlas

Sunset iba a preguntar algo más, pero descubrió que estaban llegando al final del túnel y se podía ver algo de luz y pudo jurar que hoy voces.

Cuando las dos salieron del túnel, se quedó totalmente sorprendida por lo que vio.

Lo que estaba viendo era un gran bunker subterráneo, no más bien era una clase de pueblo bajo la tierra.

Se alegró y se impresiono mucho cuando veía de frente a varias clases de ponis, y al alzar la mirada veía que lo que alumbraba el refugio, era nada menos que minerales precioso de varios colores, que al chocar con la poca luz que tenía con la superficie, se reflejaban para dar luz al refugio.

Y lo que alcanzaba a ver el pueblo, al parecer se dividida en varios túneles que de seguro se conectaban entre sí.

Algunos de los ponis se percataron de su aparición de las dos ponis, por la entrada y algunos veían con curiosidad a Sunset, tratando de memorizar si la habían visto antes.

Y otros se alegraban porque, llegaba una nueva refugiada.

Otros reconocieron a Starlight, y la saludaron con mucho gusto, por poder verla.

 **Starlight:** Bienvenida Sunset- diciéndolo con amabilidad

Sunset, no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado feliz de ver a muchos ponis, pero cuando iba a hablar, alguien la interrumpió

 **¿?:** ¡Starlight!- diciéndolo una voz con carácter, ellas al ver al frente vieron a una Pegaso de color amarillo, cabello naranja de dos tonalidades diferentes, usaba unas gafas de color morado, y usaba una clase de ropa deportiva de dos colores, en la parte de enfrente era de color azul, y en la parte de atrás de color blanco.

 **Starlight:** ¡Spitfire!- diciéndolo alegremente de ver a la pegaso, Spitfire se acerca y le da un breve abrazo.

 **Spitfire:** Me alegro de verte, dime, ¿has venido para quedarte?- diciéndolo con la esperanza de que dijera que sí.

 **Starlight:** No, solo vengo a dejar a ella al refugio- diciéndolo mientras señalaba a Sunset.

 **Spitfire:** ¿Una nueva, eh?-diciéndolo mientras que con el casco se tocaba la barbilla, ella se acerca a Sunset, y le extiende el caco- mucho gusto, me llamo Spitfire.

Sunset, salió de la sorpresa, y le correspondió el saludo con amabilidad.

 **Sunset:** Sunset Shimmer, el gusto es mio.

 **Spitfire** : Bueno, me tengo que ir, pero espero que Starlight te de un tour del lugar- diciéndolo con tranquilidad

 **Starlight:** De ello, te iba a pedir que si le dabas a Sunset tu Spitfire, es que necesito ver a una amiga que no he visto hace tiempo- diciéndolo algo apenada por pedírselo.

Sunset, se impresiono que Starlight, no pudiera darle un tour del lugar, pero comprendió a la perfección su motivo.

 **Spitfire:** Lo siento, si fuera por mí, se lo daría con mucho gusto, pero estoy algo ocupada- diciéndolo algo apenada- pero puedo decirle a alguien que se lo dé, ¡Regreso!- diciéndolo algo animado y trotando rápidamente.

Sunset, se quedó confusa del por qué Spitfire, al ser una Pegaso, no volaba.

 **Starlight:** Luego nos vemos Sunset, ira a ver a una amiga y luego te busco- diciéndolo mientras se alegaba de ella.

 **Sunset:** Desacuerdo- diciéndolo, mientras veía como se perdía entre los ponis y Starlight, ingresaba a un túnel mucho más grande que los demás.

 **Sunset:** Bueno, a esperar a mi guía- pensando mientras se recargaba en unas piedras que estaban cerca de ella.

Pasaron algunos minutos Sunset leía su libro, y veía con atención algunos hechizos que había aprendido con la princesa Celestia, no pudo evitar que una lagrima se le saliera por recordarla.

 **¿?:** Hola, ¿tú debes de ser la nueva?- se escuchó una voz y Sunset al alzar la mirada vio a una poni terrestre, de color blanco y algo azul, pelo negro claro y un poco de azul con verde, ojos azules, con ropa combinada de la parte de negro y en la parte de atrás una clase de vestido que se lograba ver su Cutie Mark, que era de muchas notas musicales de diferentes colores. Algo que llamo mucho la atención a Sunset

Sunset, guarda su libro, y se dirige a la poni.

 **Sunset:** Si, hola mucho gusto, me llamo Sunset Shimmer- diciéndolo con amabilidad- ¿y cuál es el tuyo?

 **¿?:** Mucho gusto Sunset, me llamo Coloratura, y espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos amigas- diciéndolo muy amable Coloratura.

 **Coloratura:** Ven, vamos, te daré el Tour y también en donde te quedaras- diciéndolo con amabilidad.

Sunset, sonríe y empieza a caminar a lado de Coloratura

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **En fin cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**


	7. Capítulo 7:Conociendo a los sobrevint:2

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el séptimo capítulo de esta historia, que espero que se de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 7: Conociendo a los sobrevivientes: Parte 2**

Vemos como Sunset y Coloratura estaban caminado por el pueblo, mientras veía como algunos ponis la saludaban, otros caminado por otros túneles.

Sunset estaba admirando los pequeños las piedras que iluminaban la cueva, y lo que ellos habían logrado hacer en este terrible mundo.

 **Coloratura:** Muy bien Sunset, empecemos con el Tour, para empezar este lugar es el corazón del Refugio, aquí aparte en donde se puede conectar a todos los túneles, aquí llegan los refugiados y es un lugar de encuentra para los ponis u otras criaturas que hayan salido de aquí, también es donde se quedan los ponis que solo se quedaran por unos pocos días.

Sunset se impresiono por lo que escucho, cuando vio que efectivamente, muchos de los que se encontraban hay, solo estaban descansando un rato, para continuar con sus viajes.

 **Sunset:** ¿A qué te refieres que solo se quedan por muy poco tiempo?-preguntando con mucha duda

 **Coloratura:** Veras, hay dos clases de refugiados: Los que se quedan y los que descansan: Los que se quedan, como su nombre lo dice, son los que han decidido vivir aquí en el refugio, por ser un lugar seguro, también por la comida que es escasa, pero al menos no luchan por tener que enfrentarse entre si por verduras podridas o algo por el estilo.

Y hay muy pocos, en los cuales solo vienen al refugio por provisiones, para descansar, o curar sus heridas de los ataques que sufren por las criaturas- explico Coloratura, ella al voltear, vio como Sunset estaba con la boca abierta

 **Sunset:** Pero, ¿Por qué se van, acaso es que no es muy seguro aquí?-diciéndolo muy sorprendida.

 **Coloratura:** No es eso, por el contrario, creo que este es el único lugar seguro que puedes encontrar en Equestria, pero se van, para buscar a sus seres queridos, que se aún están afuera en este horrible mundo, dime, ¿Acaso tu no harías lo mismo por tus seres queridos?- pregunto algo tranquila

Sunset, no tuvo que pensar mucho en su respuesta

 **Sunset:** Si, por supuesto que también lo haría- diciéndolo, mientras que recordaba a sus amigas de la Escuela Canterloth y haría todo por ella.

 **Coloratura:** Pues muy bien, ahora continuado, aquí el refugio se divide en por zonas, y como las identificas, pues por las rocas

Después señalando a un túnel que estaba en medio de todos y tenía solo minerales de color rojo y naranja-

 **Coloratura:** En ese túnel son los cuartos o cuevas de los primeros refugiados que llegaron aquí

Después señalo otro túnel con minerales de color verde y amarrillo

 **Coloratura:** Ese conecta a los cuartos de los que fueron llegando al refugio.

Después señalo a otro túnel en el que los minerales eran azules y blancos

 **Coloratura:** En ese es donde se encuentran los ponis que necesiten más…"ayuda"

Después señalo uno donde se conectaba más hacia abajo y estaban minerales solo de color morado.

 **Coloratura:** En ese es donde se encuentran las provisiones, harías de juego, y donde todos nos reunimos a comer si queremos platicar entre nosotros, ven te presento a una amiga- diciéndolo con mucho entusiasmo y empezando a adentrase en él.

Sunset, sonríe por como ese poni la estaba tratando con mucha amabilidad, y empezó adentrase al túnel también.

 **En otra parte del subterráneo**

Se ve como Starlight estaba caminado por un túnel enorme que en el techo había minerales de color azul y blanco, en su camino vio a otros refugiados y los saludo con amabilidad, aunque a diferencia de los demás, la mayoría de ponis, estos refugiados estaban discapacitados, las faltaba algún cascos, tenían alguna ala faltante, otros estaban ciegos, se podía ver rápidamente por como tenían unos lentes oscuros y por medio de sus cascos o alas o por medio de un hechizo, agarraban un bastón, otros cargaban una clase de cuerno para que pudieran escuchar a los demás.

También avía algunos ponis que los ayudaban a caminar o hacer sus propias actividades de los discapacitados.

Después de caminar en el túnel, llego a cierta cueva que estaba protegida con una puerta de madera de color morada y en ella estaba dibujado algunas estrellas.

Starlight dio un suspiro para tranquilizar sus nervios y toco en ella.

 **Starlight:** _Espero que se encuentre aquí-pensando algo nerviosa,_ pero confirmo sus sospechas cuando alguien grito dentro de la cueva.

 **¿?:** Voy en un momento-diciéndolo la voz, para que después Starlight escuchara como algunos cascos y a la vez algo con ruedas se acercara la puerta

Cuando el misterioso poni abrió su puerta, descubrió que enfrente de ella estaba la poni que era su mejor amiga, Starlight.

Starlight, al ver a su amiga, iba a hablar, cuando de repente sintió como la abrazaban con mucha fuerza

 **¿?:** ¡STARLIGHT!-gritando muy feliz y emocionada al ver a su amiga de nuevo mientras aun la seguía abrazando, la poni misteriosa era una unicornio de color azul fuerte claro, su melena era de color blanco, pero lo extraño es que solo se mostraba la mitad de su cuerpo y lo que mostraba era que tenía amarrado algunas cuerdas a su cuerpo y se dirigían a su parte de atrás.

Starlight, se sentía muy feliz de poder ver a su amiga, pero a la vez incomoda por como ella había gritado que hasta incluso asusto algunos ponis que estaban cerca de ellas.

 **Starlight:** Tr…ixie…tam…bien..me..alegro…de…ver..te…pero…por..fa..suel..ta..me-diciéndolo muy difícil, porque Trixie la estaba abrazando muy fuerte, hasta incluso le estaba dificultando respirar.

 **Trixie:** Ups!, lo siento- diciéndolo mientras la soltaba

Stralight, soltó un respiro de alivio cuando por fin pudo respirar bien

 **Starlight:** No te preocupes, me alegro de verte-diciéndolo muy feliz de poder ver de nuevo a su amiga

 **Trixie:** También Trixie se alegra de verte, ¿¡pero que considerada soy?!, porfa pasa-diciéndolo muy animada mientras que ella volteaba hacia atrás y caminaba despacio atrás.

Stralight al poco tiempo también entre a la cueva de Trixie, y al mirar hacia adentro vio como estaba su cuarto, en algunas rocas que se asemejaban a muebles estaban algunas cosas de trucos de magias, el sombrero de Trixie, y una foto en el que estaba Trixie y ella, al verla no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia de sus antiguas vidas, de como era antes de que iniciara toda esta pesadilla.

En el techo había unos minerales blancos para alumbra la cueva, algunas mantas en el suelo, pero al ver a su amiga, no pudo verla con lastima.

Porque al ver a Trixie su parte de atrás de su cuerpo estaba amarrando con los lazos de antes y los lazos estaban sujetados por unas ruedas, en el lugar donde deberían estar sus cascos traseros.

Trixie siguió caminado atrás hasta que llego a una parte donde unas rocas se acomodaban con las ruedas para que ella pudiera sentarse cómodamente y que las ruedas se pudieran atorar con las rocas.

 **Trixie:** Ahh!, estar sentada se siente mucho mejor-diciéndolo tranquila- puedes por fabor cerrar la cueva

 **Starlight:** Ahh, oh si claro-diciéndolo aun pensando en Trixie, y el horrible día en el que perdió sus cascos traseros, mientras cerraba la cueva

Trixie vio como estaba su amiga e hiso que se preocupara por ella.

 **Trixie:** Oye Starlight, estas bien-diciéndolo preocupada

 **Starlight:** Si claro, es solo que me alegra mucho de verte de nuevo-dijo mientras se acercaba a unas rocas en forma de silla para estar cerca de Trixie

 **Trixie:** Starlight…..soy tu amiga…se que pensaste en otra cosa, por favor dímelo -diciéndolo algo preocupada y al vez seria

Starlight, al ver que no podía ocultarlo a su amiga, suspiro

 **Starlight:** Lo siento, es solo que recordé el día en el que…-antes de que terminara la oración, sintió como el casco de Trixie la silenciaba

 **Trixie:** Ya se lo que recordaste, pero se necesita algo más que unas ruedas para frenar a la ¡Grande y Poderosa Trixie!- diciéndolo exclamando

Starlight, sonrió un poco, porque aunque su voz se sonaba convincente, sus ojos decían lo contrario.

 **Starlight:** Está bien, te creo-diciéndolo con tranquilidad

 **Trixie:** Si, y bueno, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¡¿Has venido para quedarte?!-exclamando de mucha felicidad y entusiasmo, por tener de nuevo a su amiga otras vez aquí

 **Starlight:** No la verdad no, solo vine para dejar a una nueva en el refugio….y a verte por supuesto-diciéndolo tranquila y diciendo lo último algo apresurada, para evitar herir a su amiga.

 **Trixie:** Oh...Está bien- diciéndolo algo triste- pero, ¿al menos te vas a quedar en la noche?, ¡¿verdad?!-diciéndolo lo último algo asustada

 **Starlight:** Por supuesto, además sabes muy bien que durante la noche es demasiado peligroso salir-diciéndolo algo seria

 **Trixie:** Uf!..menos mal, y ¿Quién es la nueva refugiada?-diciéndolo algo tranquila y con curiosidad para saber de la nueva

 **Starlight:** Bueno, veras….

 **Con Sunset**

Ella y Coloratura empezaron a caminar por el túnel hasta que llegaron a una parte donde había una enorme cueva que estaba por el camino, y se adentraron en ella.

 **Coloratura:** Antes de seguir, déjame presentarte a una amiga- diciéndolo mientras entraba en la cueva

Sunset vio como la cueva estaba adornada arriba de todos los colores del arcoíris y por dentro había varias clases de ropas.

Y en el fondo había una unicornio de color azul cielo, su melena era de color naranja con un toque de amarrillo y dentro de su peinado estaba pintado de color morado, tenía un vestido de color negro con algunos botones amarrillos como adorno y también una clase de montura de color dorado y a diferencia de los demás unicornios ella tiene su cuerno más grande.

Cuando se empezaron acercar, vieron que la unicornio no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

 **Coloratura:** Hola Sassy- diciéndolo muy amable

Sassy vio como enfrente estaba su amiga.

 **Sassy:** ¡Coloratura!-dijo muy alegre y se acerca para darle un abrazo-que bueno verte, ya te iba a buscar para ir a comer como habíamos acordado

 **Coloratura:** Si, pero antes, te quiero presentar a una nueva refugiada-diciéndolo tranquila, mientras que Sunset se acercaba a ella

 **Sunset:** Hola soy Sunset Shimmer- diciéndolo amablemente mientras extendia el casco.

 **Sassy:** Mucho gusto Sunset, mi nombre es Sassy Saddles, pero puedes llamarme Sassy- diciéndolo también alegre de conocer a una nueva refugiada y también correspondiendo su saludo

 **Coloratura:** Oye Sassy, Sunset y yo vamos abajo para comer algo, ¿Quieres venir?- diciéndolo con entusiasmo

 **Sassy:** Por supuesto no me lo perdería-diciéndolo muy alegre mientras empezaba ha caminar afuera de la cueva.

Coloratura empezó a seguirla, pero Sunset se quedó viendo un rato algunos vestidos que estaban al fondo de la cueva, y no pudo evitar verlos detenidamente

 **Sunset:** _Que raro, estos vestidos me hacen muy familiares- pensando y tratando de recordar en donde los había visto antes._

 **Coloratura:** ¡Sunset!,ven que te estamos esperando-diciéndolo aun mientras que ella estaba afuera de la cueva.

 **Sunset:** Ya voy-diciéndolo mientras salía de la cueva y volteando otra vez atrás para ver los vestidos una vez más.

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **En fin cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**


	8. Un gran Apoyo

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el octavo capítulo de esta historia, que espero que se de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos y ánimos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 8. Un gran Apoyo**

Vemos como Sunset ya había alcanzado a Coloratura y a Sassy, las tres estaban caminado a donde todos los refugiados iban para comer, y dividirse las provisiones que tenían guardadas.

Aunque Sunset, no podía evitar pensar en los vestidos que hace poco vio atrás, no podía evitar pensar que ya los hubiera visto antes, tenía ese sentimiento familiar.

Coloratura y Sassy, pudieron ver como Sunset estaba distraída en sus pensamientos.

Asique Sassy trato de sacarle de sus pensamientos, con una plática amistosa.

 **Sassy:** Y…dime Sunset, ¿de dónde eres?- diciéndole muy animada, para conocerla mejor.

Cuando Sunset escucho esa pregunta, se asustó un poco.

 **Sunset:** _Oh no, ¿qué les dijo?- pensando algo apresurada, no quería comentar que venía de otro mundo y que Twilight la llamo para que pudiera ayudarlos a ellos, después de su experiencia que tuvo con Starlight, de seguro que ellas también reaccionaria mal por como hablaba ella de Twilight._

 **Sunset:** Pues...am.. yo vengo..de muy lejos.. de aquí- tratando de decirlo con una voz segura, a sus acompañantes y sonriendo algo nerviosa.

 **Coloratura** : Y, ¿por dónde es muy lejos?-diciéndolo con duda en su voz.

 **Sunset:** Casi, por los límites de Equestria- diciéndolo algo nerviosa y tratando de hacer que cambiara de conversación.

 **Sassy:** Oh, whoa, pobre cita de ti, debió de ser un camino bastante largo, de allá para aquí, no es cierto-diciéndolo algo con pena en su voz.

 **Sunset:** Si, y también, me está dando un poco de hambre-diciéndolo mientras que se sobaba un poco su estómago para asimilar que tenía hambre.

 **Sassy:** No te preocupes cariño, ya casi llegamos al comedor y podrás comer lo que quieras, después de todo, es casi imposible encontrar comida afuera-diciéndolo muy amable.

 **Sunset:** Que bueno, entonces vamos-rápidamente caminando para evitar más preguntas sobre ella, y también quería conocer más el refugio.

 **Sassy:** De acuerdo vamos- también caminando animada mente a ella.

Aunque Coloratura se quedó atrás, rascándose un poco el mentón, después de todo, ella conocía muy bien cuando alguien está fingiendo o cuando tratan de mentir a otros, empezando a surgir un poco de sospecha.

 **Sassy:** ¡Coloratura!, ¡no te quedes atrás, o no alcanzaremos nada!-diciéndole algo apresurada a su amiga.

 **Coloratura:** Ah..si, ya voy-mientras salía de sus pensamientos y caminado a donde estaba Sassy y Sunset.

 **Sunset:** _¡Ufff! eso estuvo cerca- pensando algo aliviada, por evitar más las preguntas._

Pero recordó a Satrlight, y se preguntó del cómo le estará hiendo con su amiga que se iba a rencontrar.

 **Con Starlight**

 **Starlight:** Y después de eso, ella y yo llegamos al refugio, nos encontramos a Spitfire, ella fue a buscar a alguien a que le mostrara todo el refugio y después yo me fui, para poder verte- diciéndolo al terminar de relatar todo a su amiga.

 **Trixie:** Oh, ya veo, y dime, ¿Ella está bien por el golpe de la Manticora?- preguntando con algo de angustia.

 **Starlight:** La verdad, el golpe dice ella, fue tan duro que perdió parte de su memoria- diciéndolo con pena- pero al parecer, lo que perdió de memoria solo fue lo que paso a Equestria.

Después de decir eso Starlight, agalla la mirada con tristeza y le empezaron a salir unas pocas lágrimas.

Eso hizo que Trixie se alarmara mucho

Trixie: Starlight, ¿Qué tienes?- preguntando con mucha angustia y preocupación.

Starlight: Nada.. ..que… cuando platique con ella...me hizo...recordé a el-diciéndolo con mucha tristeza y empezando a llorar un poco.

Trixie, vio con mucha tristeza a su amiga, y después, vuelve a acomodarse en su silla de ruedas y camina a Starlight, para abrazarla.

Cunado Trixie estaba abrazando a Starlight para poder consolarla, vio en sus cosas un vaso de vidrio medio roto, y dentro del vaso, estaban pedazos de vidrios más pequeños.

Trixie, sonríe un poco al recordar el día en que se rompió ese vaso, le hacía recordar del porque también ella apreciaba al dragón.

 **Flashback**

Starlight estaba caminado con unas latas de comida de arroz y llega a la cueva que le toco a su amiga Trixie.

 **Starlight:** Hola Trixie,¡ya llegue!- diciéndolo mientras entraba, pero Trixie, que estaba acostada solo volteo un poco su mirada.

 **Starlight:** También te traje tu comida- diciéndolo al tratar de establecer una conversación con ella.

Starlight, cuando iba a quitar la lata de comida anterior de Trixie, vio que tenía toda la comida en ella, pero ya estaba ella da a perder.

 **Starlight:** Ah Trixie…es la cuarta lata que se desperdicia y no la has comido, por favor tienes que comer, te está haciendo daño- diciéndolo algo preocupada a Trixie.

Trixie, simplemente voltea un poco para verla pero no dice nada.

Ese comportamiento empezó hacer que Starlight se empezara a molestar.

 **Starlight:** ¿Oye enserio?, tienes que comer o te estás haciendo daño a ti misma a propósito- diciéndolo mientras levantaba un poco más la voz.

Pero Trixie, no dijo nada

 **Starlight:** ¡AL MENOS, CONTÉSTAME!-diciéndolo muy molesta y mientras que sus ojos se ponían cristalinos.

 **¿?:** Hola chicas, hay algún problema-diciéndolo otra voz, cuando Starlight voltea para ver quien dijo eso, ve que era su amigo dragón.

 **Starlight:** No..no es nada, Spike- diciéndolo algo seria pero a la vez triste.

Spike, pudo notar la tristeza en su voz, y decidió apoyar a su amiga.

 **Spike:** Stralight, ¿me harías un favor?

 **Starlight:** Si, ¿qué pasa?- preguntando algo confundida

 **Spike:** Me permites hablar con Trixie, a solas- diciéndolo amablemente

Starlight, le extraño esa petición, pero prefirió hacerle caso a su amigo

 **Starlight:** Esta bien, estaré afuera si me necesitan-decía mientras caminaba a la salida

Ya estando solos, Spike solo veía con tristeza a Trixie, era obvio que ella no había superado la perdida de sus cascos traseros.

 **Spike:** Entonces Trixie, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Trixie se molesto mucho con esa pregunta, pero despues le contesto.

 **Trixie:** ¿Qué esperas que te diga?, ¿qué me siento bien o fantástica de como las criaturas me arrancaran mis cascos, sin misericordia ni piedad?- diciéndolo algo molesta y neutral

 **Spike:** Escucha sé que es difícil…

 **Trixie:** Oh, enserio crees que es difícil, es más que difícil- diciéndolo mientras alzaba su cabeza para poder verlo mejor- ahora ya no podre hacer nada, soy solo una carga para todos, en especial para Starlight- expreso con voz sumamente dolida.

 **Spike:** Eso no es cierto, tú no eres una carga-diciéndolo con voz convencida

Después de eso, Spike da un suspiro

 **Spike:** Créeme, puedes hacer muchas cosas-diciéndolo algo serio.

 **Trixie:** Y dime que puedo hacer, estoy totalmente rota-diciéndolo muy triste y empezando a bajar su mirada para evitar que Spike viera las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

 **Spike:** No

¡TRAHT!

Después se escucha como un cristal se rompe, y Trixie algo asustada levanta la vista para ver como Spike había soltado un vaso de vidrio asiento que se cayera al piso y que se rompiera, después voltea a ver a Spike que él tenía una mirada seria.

 **Spike:** Eso-diciéndolo mientras señalaba al baso-es estar roto.

Trixie, no sabía en qué pensar o decir al haber escuchado las palabras del dragón, y cuando iba a decir algo, Starlight, que estaba afuera de la cueva, entra muy apresurada a la cueva y algo asustada

 **Starlight:** ¿Que paso?-diciéndolo algo asustada, por haber escuchado el ruido del vaso roto.

 **Spike:** Nada, solo que ya acabamos de platicar, ya me voy, luego nos vemos chicas-diciéndolo mientras salía de la cueva.

Starlight, luego ve como en el suelo estaban pedazos de vidrios en el suelo,.

 **Starlight:** Oye Trixie, ¿me puedes decir lo que te digo o lo que paso?- preguntándole a su amiga, pero al notar como ella aún tenía la mirada agachada, se empezó a preocupar.

 **Starlight:** Oye si Spike te dijo algo indebido o te hizo sentir mal, dímelo para que en estos momentos valla a reclamarle-diciéndolo algo molesta y ya preparada para salir a buscar al dragón.

 **Trixie:** No, no fue nada, no te preocupes- diciéndolo mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver a su amiga

Trixie entonces con su poca magia, se acerca la lata de comida que estaba cerca de ella, la abre y poco a poco empieza a comer.

Starlight, se quedó sorprendida y alabes alegre por ver como su amiga por fin estaba empezando a comer.

 **Trixie:** Dime, no vas a acompañar a la Gran Trixie a almorzar- diciéndole algo burlona a su amiga

Starlight, sonríe muy feliz, y se acerca a unas rocas para sentarse, y ella abre su lata de comida y también empieza a comer

Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que Spike estaba parado alado de la cueva y veía a las amigas comiendo, el simplemente sonríe y empieza a alegarse para dejarlas comer tranquilamente

 **Fin del F** **lashback**

Trixie no podía evitar como ese dragón, el cual durante un tiempo lo considero el asistente o la mascota de Twilight, no solo a ella ayudo a salir adelante en este horrible mundo, si no a otras criaturas, les dio un motivo por cual salir adelante.

Pero para muchos recordarlo les causaba una gran tristeza, en especial para Starlight.

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**


	9. Capítulo 9 Las Reglas

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el noveno capítulo de esta historia, que espero que se de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos y ánimos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 9. Las Reglas**

Después de seguir caminado un rato más en el túnel Sunset, Sassy y Coloratura se iban acercando más al comedor, para poder almorzar.

Después de la plática que tuvieron iban muy calladas, por Sunset quería platicar, pero por el momento tenía que recordar algún pueblo que estuviera alejado de los límites de Equestria, para que si alguien le preguntara de donde venía, les decía el pueblo, y no les llenara de sospechas.

Coloratura, empezaba a sospechar de Sunset, de donde venía, por como actuaba, y trataba de mentir, ella ya estaba experimentada cuando alguien quería ocultar algo de su pasado o las acciones.

Con Sassy, ella solo quería llegar al comedor para que Sunset, pudiera comer algo de su largo viaje que tuvo que recorrer.

Después al poco tiempo de caminar, Sunset vio cómo se dividía en varias secciones el túnel.

 **Coloratura:** Bueno Sunset…siguiendo con el tour, aquí se divide por secciones, y como identificas los lugares, pues de nuevo con los minerales que se encuentran iluminando.

Después de eso su casco señala un túnel que se dirige hacia arriba y tenía minerales de color azul y en la entrada estaba rodeada de minerales blancos.

 **Coloratura:** Ahí, es un túnel que te lleva de inmediato a la enfermería, como es uno de los lugares más importantes de aquí, hay muchos túneles que te llevan a la enfermería.

Después, señala el túnel que estaba en centro, y tenía minerales morados con rosas y estaba en línea recta.

 **Coloratura:** Ahí conduce al comedor, donde nos dan la comida para todos.

Después señala el de la izquierda, que tenía minerales morados y blancos.

 **Coloratura:** Y aquí solo es para los guardias del refugio, donde les dan las misiones a cada uno.

Sunset, le extraño eso.

 **Sunset:** ¿Quiénes son los guardias? y ¿A qué te refieres con misiones?- preguntando algo extrañada.

 **Sassy:** Los guardias, son los que se encargan de cuidar y proteger el refugio, y a lo de las misiones se refiere a conseguir alimentos o provisiones, salir al exterior para asegurar que los Shadows o alguna criatura no esté cerca de aquí- ahora explicando y diciéndolo algo seria y con temor en su voz.

Cuando Sunset, estaba a punto de decir algo, notaron las tres que alguien se estaba acercando a ellas y estaba saliendo del túnel que dirigía al comedor.

Cuando estuvo más cerca de ellas vieron que era una cebra y tenía un lata de comida en su lomo.

 **Coloratura:** Hola Zecora- diciéndolo amablemente a la cebra.

 **Zecora:** Hola Coloratura, Sassy, es un gusto volver a verlas-diciéndolo felizmente.

 **Sassy:** El gusto es nuestro, veo que ya tienes tu lata de comida, ¿no piensas comer con los demás?- preguntando algo extrañada.

 **Zecora:** No, tengo que volver al cuarto de emergencias, esas heridas que recibieron esos pobres viajeros del ataque de los lobos del bosque, no se curaran solas- diciéndolo algo seria.

 **Coloratura:** Bueno está bien, pero antes de que te vallas, déjanos presentarte a una nueva refugiada, se llama Sunset Shimmer- diciéndolo mientras acercaba a Sunset para que quedara enfrente de Zecora.

 **Zecora:** Hola Sunset, soy Zecora, y soy la superior de la enfermería aquí en el refugio, mucho gusto- diciéndolo con mucho gusto

 **Sunset:** El gusto es mío, Zecora- diciéndolo amablemente, y feliz que ella estuviera viva en este mundo.

Por qué en el otro mundo, en el mundo humano, Zecora era la enfermera de la Escuela Canterloth, y ella trata a los alumnos con mucho respeto y cariño, y siempre les da un consejo a los alumnos que tengan algún problema.

 **Zecora:** Bueno chicas, me voy para atender a los heridos, si me necesitan estaré en la enfermería- diciéndolo mientras se alegaba de ellas y entrando al túnel que dirigía a la enfermería.

 **Coloratura:** Si nos vemos Zecora, también nosotras tenemos que irnos, vamos- diciéndolo mientras entraba al túnel que dirigía a los comedores.

Después Sassy y Sunset entraron en él, pero Sunset aún seguía alegre de que hubiera aquí una cara familiar en este horrible mundo.

 _ **Sunset:**_ _Espero que sus medicinas, sepan mejor que la de mi mundo- pensándolo algo divertida._

Después de caminar, Sunset escucha mucho ruido y al poco tiempo llegaron a una enorme lugar que estaba muy elevado, había varios minerales que tenían los colores del arcoíris, y había unas enormes piedras rectangulares que se asemejaban a mesas y también había muchos ponis sentados o parados para su lata de comida.

Muchos de los ponis estaban formados al fondo de la cueva había una especie de mostrador donde estaba atendiendo una poni, aunque no la alcazaba a ver quién era por la distancia.

 **Sassy:** Bienvenida Sunset, aquí nos dan nuestras comida, también aquí te puedes encontrar a muchos ponis- diciéndolo alegremente.-ven vamos a formarnos, coloratura, ¿podrías ir a buscar un lugar en donde nos podamos sentarnos?-pidiéndolo amablemente.

 **Coloratura:** Por supuesto- diciéndolo, mientras se alejaba de ellas.

Entonces Sunset y Sassy, empiezan a caminar al puesto, y Sunset vio que la poni que estaba dando las latas de comida, era una unicornio, con ropajes asiáticos y ojos morados.

 **Sassy:** Hola Saffron- diciendo alegremente.

 **Saffron:** Sassy, que bueno verte, has venido por tu lata,-diciendo con voz de asiatica

 **Sassy:** Si, que sean tres por favor: la mí, la de Coloratura y la de mi nueva amiga- diciéndolo mientras le daba un breve abrazo a Sunset

Sunset, se sintió muy feliz que esa poni ya la consideraba su amiga.

 **Sunset:** Hola soy Sunset Shimmer, mucho gusto- presentándose amablemente

 **Saffron:** Hola Sunset, mucho gusto, me llamo Saffron Masala, y me encargo del alimento de aquí-diciéndolo amablemente, luego con su magia, trago tres latas de comida, y se las dio a Sunset y a Sassy, y ellas las agarraron con su magia.

 **Saffron:** Si necesitan algo, me habisan.

 **Sassy:** Entendido, vamos Sunset.

Después de eso, ellas van buscando a Coloratura.

 **Coloratura:** ¡Sassy,Sunset, por aquí!- gritando para llamarlas y levantando el casco para que la vieran.

Ellas la van, se empiezan a acercar, y notaron que Coloratura estaba en una mesa/roca circular y estaba junto a Spitfire, aunque ella ya estaba comiendo.

Después se sentaron y Sassy le pasa su lata a Coloratura.

 **Coloratura:** Gracias Sassy- diciéndolo mientras lo abría.

 **Sassy:** No hay de que, y hola Spitfire-saludando a la pegaso.

 **Spitfire:** Hola Sassy, y hola a ti también Sunset, espero que te hayan tratado bien-diciéndolo algo serie.

 **Sunset:** Por supuesto y muchas gracias- diciéndolo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir su propia lata, Spitfire le comento algo.

 **Spitfire:** De casualidad, ¿ya te explicaron las reglas de aquí?- diciéndolo seriamente.

Eso hizo que dejara de intentar abrir su lata.

 **Sunset:** ¿A qué te refieres con reglas?- preguntando con cierta duda en su voz.

 **Spitfire:** ¿Aun no se lo has comentado?- diciéndolo al voltear a Coloratura.

Coloratura: La verdad..no, se lo iba a comentar mientras estábamos comiendo- diciéndolo con pena en su voz y rascándose la nuca.

 **Spitfire:** Bueno, no te preocupes, yo se las dijo- diciéndolo mientras apartaba su lata y poni sus dos cascos delante de la mesa.

 **Spitfire:** Bueno te diré las básicas reglas Sunset.

Spitfire aclaro su garganta y Sunset empezó a escuchar atentamente.

1°.No podrás agarrar o robar otra lata de comida en las provisiones.

2°. No molestaras, engañar, ni te burlaras o algo que sea grosero o malo a los demás.

3° Tendrás que avisarle a alguien que vas a salir del refugio.

4° Cuando salgas del refugio, siempre alguien tendrá que estar dispuesto a salir contigo, y si nadie te acompaña entonces no podrás salir.

5° Nunca, repito nunca, salir de noche.

 **Spitfire:** Entendido- diciéndolo mientras que con uno de sus cascos, vagaba sus gafas para que Sunset pudiera verla a los ojos.

 **Sunset:** Por supuesto- diciéndolo tranquilamente.

Después Spitfire, sonríe un poco y se acomoda sus gafas y se acerca a su propia lata.

 **Spitfire:** Bueno, entonces empezamos a comer- diciéndolo mientras otra vez empezaba a comer.

Sunset, entonces vio como Sassy y Coloratura ya estaban comiendo, entonces ella, abre su propia lata y ve que en ella había arroz y unas cuantas verduras.

Y haci, Sunset empieza a disfrutar su poca comida.

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**


	10. Capítulo eño o Visión

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el décimo capítulo de esta historia, que espero que se de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos y ánimos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo ño o Visión.**

Sunset junto con Coloratura, estaban caminando por los túneles de los cuartos, que tenían minerales de color verde y amarrillo, después de haber terminado de comer, se despidieron de Spitfire y después al poco Sassy, estaba cansada por el día, así que ella se despidió de ambas y se fue a su propia cueva, y además tenía que ver su ropa, que le había comentado a Sunset, que se encargaba de dar prendas a los los viajeros que llegaban al refugio o arreglaba las ropas que usaban los guardias y de los refugiados, pero cuando Sunset trato de preguntar de los vestidos que estaban en la parte más afondo de la cueva, Sassy ya se había ido.

Después Coloratura la empezó a guiar a lo que sería su propio cuarto/cueva, entonces vio como algunos ponis ya se iban por los pasillos

 **Coloratura:** Muy bien Sunset, ya casi llegamos a lo que será tu cuarto, si necesitas algo, me avisa-diciéndolo amablemente.

 **Sunset:** Si, no te preocupes…ah y gracias Coloratura-diciéndolo agradecida, y dándole una sonrisa a ella.

Coloratura, solamente le devuelve la sonrisa y asentía con la cabeza.

Después al poco tiempo, llegan a lo que es una cueva, que estaba medio vacía, solamente había unas rocas que se asemejaban a mesa y una piedra plana, que tenía poca paja encima de ella, y lo que la alumbraba era unos minerales de color rojo y amarrillo.

 **Coloratura:** Aquí te quedaras, ahora tiene pocas cosas, porque apenas la preparamos, pero espero que sea de tu agrado- diciendolo mientras señalaba la cueva.

 **Sunset:** Si, muchas gracias-decía mientras entraba a la cueva.

 **Coloratura:** Ah..y antes de que me valla...tengo que decirte que si vas alumbrar la cueva durante la noche, es obligatorio que tapes los minerales que están arriba-diciéndolo mientras señalaba los minerales.

 **Sunset:** Y eso, ¿Por qué?- diciéndolo algo extrañada.

 **Coloratura:** Es para evitar que la luz que se produce, no se reflejen con los cristales que estén en el exterior.

 **Sunset:** Está bien- diciéndolo mientras le daba la espalda, para que pudiera ella acomodarse.

 **Coloratura:** Hasta luego….amiga-diciéndolo mientras le sonríe a Sunset.

Sunset voltea para verla, y se queda sorprendida por lo que le dijo.

 **Sunset:** ¿Me llamaste, amiga?- diciéndolo algo alegre.

Coloratura: Claro…tu me agradas y puedo ver que eres una poni muy especial Sunset, y también de seguro que Sassy también te considera su amiga, claro, si aceptas nuestra amistad.-al terminado de decirlo, siente como Sunset la había abrazo, y ella solo le devuelve su abrazo.

Sunset, estaba muy feliz de que había hecho una amistad.

 **Sunset:** Claro Coloratura, me encantaría ser tu amiga y también ser amiga de Sassy- diciéndolo, mientras se separaba del abrazo.

 **Coloratura:** Que bien..bueno ahora me voy…si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirnos- diciéndolo mientras se iba.

 **Sunset:** De acuerdo, descansa Coloratura

 **Coloratura:** Igual tú, Sunset.

Después de eso, Sunset cierra su cueva y queda a oscuras, porque ya estaba anocheciendo, después camina un poco para ver bien su cueva, y después se sienta en una roca y ve que cerca de donde se sentó, había otra roca, pero esta se asemejaba a una mesa, asiqué tomando una decisión, saco de su mochila su libro y su pluma, pero antes le puso unas mantas que tenía ella para cubrir los minerales, prendió también unas velas y empezó a escribir en su libro.

 **Bitácora**

 **DÍA 2- Conociendo la historia y el refugio.**

 _Es un nuevo día en esta nueva Equestria, totalmente diferente a lo que yo recordaba. Cuando desperté vía a Starlight que estaba empacando sus cosas, y me dijo que teníamos que irnos, para evitar a las criaturas que andaban, rápidamente le ayuda, y cuando estábamos caminando, le pregunte de lo que había pasado aquí, ella me respondió muy enojada de qué clase de pregunto era esa y que donde había estado los últimos 6 años._

 _La verdad aún estoy sorprendida de que aquí allá pasado tanto tiempo, mientras que en el otro mundo, solo han pasado unos pocos meses, desde que Twilight había cruzado el portal y conoció a la otra Twilight._

 _Después me conto la triste historia de Equestria, y la verdad no escribiré toda, porque me duele mucho el recordarla, pero lo único que diré es que todo esto es causado por un extraño meteorito que vino del espacio._

 _Después de eso, quise saber de cierto amigo que ella no comento en la historia, pero de pronto se detuvo y me dijo que no estaba preparada para decirme lo que le sucedió a Spike._

 _Siento que Starlight, le tiene un gran cariño a Spike, pero lo descubriré con el tiempo._

 _Después de eso llegamos a lo que era el refugio, y valla que me dejo impactada con lo que veía, se nota mucho que han trabajado para mantenerlo secreto y seguro para todos,_

 _Después conocí a una pegaso llamada Spitfire, se nota que es una de las superiores y dijo que iba a buscar a alguien para mostrarme el lugar, porque al parecer Starlight tiene una amiga que vive aquí, y espero que lego ella me cuente de cómo le fue con su amiga._

 _Después conocí a una poni terrestre llamada Coloratura y me mostro el lugar y también conocí a su amiga unicornio llamada Sassy, que me agradaron mucho, y no solo por la forma tan amable que me trataron, si no que extrañamente, me recuerda a ciertas amigas que están en Canterlth._

 _Después me mostraron el lugar y también me alegre de ver a Zecora, espero que esta Zecora sea igual que la otra que conozco y pueda pedirle su consejo, y también conocí a la encargada de la comida llamada Saffron._

 _Luego de eso las conocí un poco mejor, y me hice amiga de Coloratura y de Sassy, lo que me alegra mucho de haberlo hecho._

-Luego de escribir eso Sunset, dio un suspiro, y empezó a escribir algo triste-

 _Pero ahora, no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo ayudar a Twilight y ha este mundo o del porque ella me envió, ni siquiera se por dónde empezar, ahhh….ojalá estuvieras aquí Twili….tu siempre me ayudabas._

Luego cerro su libro y lo dejo en la roca y se empezó acomodar en lo que se suponía era su cama, era algo incomoda, pero pensó que esto estaba mejor, que el duro piso y los fríos de afuera, y olor a muerte que paso la otra noche.

Ya acostada empezó a ganarle el sueño pero vio el diario.

 _ **Sunset:**_ _Twilight..no sé si me puedas escuchar, pero por favor..dame una señal…yo no sé por dónde empezar.-empezó a decir mientras que cerraba sus ojos para poder descansar._

Y ya cerrado sus ojos, no vio como una aura morada se metió dentro de su boca y ella lo respiro.

 **Sueño de Sunset**

Sunset, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en un cuarto.

 **Sunset:** He ¿dónde estoy?- preguntando muy extrañada, al voltear vio una ventana y afuera estaba oscuro, supo de inmediato que era de noche.

Después al voltear descubre que estaba en un cuarto oscuro que solo era iluminado por la luz de la noche, el cuarto estaba repleto de libros, también había unas mesas, unas columnas de cristal, y una puerta de color verde.

 **Sunset:** ¿Qué extraño, porqué este lugar se me hace familiar?- preguntándose con mucha duda.

Entonces Sunset, empezó a escuchar algunos pasos que venían de afuera, supo de inmediato que alguien aquí estaba, y lo confirmo cuando los pasos se empezaron a escuchar más y vio cómo se estaba alumbrando más el cuarto.

Sunset, se empezó a alterarse un poco, y decidió esconderse por una mesa que estaba cerca de ella.

Desde su escondite vio como una sombra estaba detrás de la puerta, y al parecer lo que alumbraba eran unas velas, cuando la sombra entro por la puerta, Sunset vio quien era, y abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, pero al poco tiempo su sorpresa fue remplazada por una enorme alegría.

 **Sunset:** ¡TWILIGHT!- exclamando muy feliz y alegre, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por horas por la enorme alegría que sentía al ver a su amiga parada en la puerta.

 **Sunset:** ¡Lo sabía, tu no estas muerta, no sabes la alegría que me da el verte! – diciéndolo muy feliz y rápidamente salió de su escondite y con lágrimas en los ojos fue corriendo a su amiga para poder abrazarla y cerro sus ojos, pero cuando quiso abrazarla, su cuerpo atravesó el de Twilight, e hizo que se confundiera, porque pensó que la había abrazado.

Pero después, vio como Twilight, se adentró más al cuarto, y puso las velas en la misma mesa que Sunset se había escondido hace poco, pero Sunset se empezó alterar de como Twilight, la había ignorado..

 **Sunset:** Twilight, ¿por qué me ignoraste?- preguntando con tristeza y duda, y empezando acercarse a Twilight, pero vio como Twilight no la escuchaba, pero cuando quiso poner su casco en el cuerpo de su amiga, vio cómo su casco atravesó el cuerpo de Twilight.

Sunset, se sorprendió mucho con lo que vio, y empezó a pensar del porque no podía tocar a su amiga y del porque ella no podía verla ni escucharla.

Pero antes de que intentara otra cosa, Twilight empezó hablar.

 **Twilight:** Pss..Spike, ¿ya está dormida?- diciéndolo como si fuera un susurro.

 **Spike:** Si, ya me asegure de ello-diciéndolo el dragón también susurrando, pero Sunset cuando quiso voltear a ver al dragón, pero en el pasillo en el que estaba, estaba oscuro y no podía ver su forma.

 **Twilight:** Muy bien, ve por el espejo, yo mientras preparare todo- diciéndolo a su asistente, Sunset entonces empezó a sospechar algo.

 **Spike:** Si Twili- diciéndolo mientras se iba del pasillo.

Entonces Sunset, escucho como las pisadas del dragón se iban alegando del cuarto y vio como Twilight, empezó acercarse a una mesa en específico, porque tenía una figura de un dragón en ella, y en las demás mesas tenia figuras de alicornios, y vio cómo su amiga empezó a mover la mesa con su magia, y se vio un pasadizo secreto en él.

Eso hizo que Sunset abriera sus ojos de sorpresa, que incluso retrocediera unos pasos, por la enorme impresión que tenía.

Ahora Sunset lo comprendía a la perfección, del porque este lugar le resultaba muy familiar. Ése pasadiso es el mismo en el que ella había salido del cuarto secreto en el que estaba el espejo, el espejo que menciono Twilight es el portal, y este cuarto, es la biblioteca del castillo de Twilight.

 **Sunset:** _¡No puedo creerlo!, entonces significa, qué estoy viendo el pasado, pero, ¿eso cómo es posible?- pensándolo con más duda y misterio que ya tenía su cabeza._

Después se escucha como algunas pisadas se acercaban a la biblioteca, y vio que era Spike, pero ahora él se adentró a la biblioteca y con la luz de las velas, vio ahora como estaba Spike.

Sunset se impresiono, porque ella creyó que vería al pequeño bebe dragón que era Spike, pero en vez de eso vio a un dragón, que media un poco más grande que Twilight, y que él estaba cargando el espejo.

 **Sunset:** _¡Woo!, Es Spike…esta…tan..grande- pensándolo muy impresionada por la nueva apariencia de Spike._

Después vio como Twilight y Spike empezaron a bajar por las escaleras, y ella decidió seguirlos, haci que rápidamente empezó a bajar con ellos.

Después de un rato, los tres llegaron al cuarto secreto, y Spike, empezó a caminar más afondo del cuarto para dejar el espejo.

Pero antes de que Sunset, pudiera pensar del por qué ellos estaban haciendo todo esto y como a cuantos años paso esto…

 **Twilight:** Por favor Spike, con mucho cuidado-diciéndolo algo preocupada a su amigo.

 **Spike:** Si Twilight- diciéndolo mientras bajaba con cuidado el espejo, y lo dejaba en el suelo, después de eso dio un suspiro.

 **Spike:** Oye Twilight, ¿Por qué aun no le hemos dicho del espejo a Starlight?

Sunset se interesó mucho por esa pregunta que hiso el dragón.

 **Twilight:** No quiero que ella lo sepa, hay mucho en riesgo- diciéndolo muy neutral.

Spike, empezó a pensar en lo que dijo, y se le ocurrió un plan.

 **Spike:** Oye Twilight, se me ocurrió, ¿qué tal si entramos al espejo, y le pedimos a Sunset y a las chicas, que nos ayuden?- preguntando muy emocionado

Entonces Sunset, abrió los ojos de la sorpresiva sugerencia que hiso el dragón, y sonrió un poco.

 **Twilight:** No-diciéndolo muy fría, ese hecho el dejo sorprendido aún más a Sunset.

Pero Spike, no se rindió con su idea.

 **Spike:** Vamos, buscamos su ayuda, y le pedimos que atraviese el espejo- insistiéndole más.

 **Twilight:** Spike…

 **Spike:** Ella viene junto con las versiones de nuestras amigas, y acabaremos más rápido con esto..

 **Twilight:** …Spike…-diciéndolo mientras controlaba su voz, para evitar gritar.

 **Spike:** Oh, qué tal, si todos escapamos en el espejo y nos aseguramos de que los Shadows no lo..…

 **¡SHAP!**

Sunset, no podía creer lo que vio, simplemente no podía, de un momento a otro, Twilight le había dado una cachetada a Spike, y veía como Spike volteo su cabeza y con su garra se tocaba en el área afectada, y él tenía una mirada que no lo podía creer, y Twilight solo lo miraba con molestia y empezaba a verse con ojos cristalinos.

 **Spike:** Twilig...-empezó a decir cuando fue interrumpido por Twilight.

 **Twilight:** ¡PERO EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO Y DICIENDO, SPIKE!-gritándole con mucha molestia al dragón.

Sunset se impresiono mucho por lo que estaba viendo, nunca había visto a Twilight tan molesta, hasta incluso se asustó un poco.

 **Twilight:** ¡ESTAS DICIENDO, QUE, ¿HUYAMOS AL MUNDO DE SUNSET TODOS, Y QUE LA ENERGIA DE ESE METEORITO LLEGE A SU MUNDO Y QUE AHORA PROVOQUEMOS UNA GUERRA O LA ANIQUILACION DE SU MUNDO?,DIME, ¡¿ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES?!

 **Spike:** No..-diciéndolo algo asustado y arrepentido por lo que dijo-pero…

 **Twilight:** ¡PERO QUE!, OH ¡¿QUIERES QUE CRUZE EL ESPEJO, VALLA A PEDIRLE SU AYUDA, E INVOLUCRALA EN TODO ESTO?!- diciéndolo muy enojada, pero después ella se voltea para que Spike no la viera de enfrente, pero como Sunset estaba detrás de ellos pudo ver bien a la perfección el rostro de su amiga, que se estaba inundando de lágrimas.

 **Twilight:** Dime..crees que me perdonaría por eso…que la involucre en todo esto….crees que me consideraría su amiga si lo hago-diciéndolo muy triste mientras su cara se inundaba de lágrimas.

Sunset, no pudo soportar más el ver a su amiga en ese estado y..

 **Sunset:** ¡Escúchame Twilight, por supuesto que te ayudaría y siempre serás mi amiga, por favor no pienses eso!- gritándolo con tristeza y tratando de hacer que Twilight la viera o la escuchara.

 **Twilight:** Lo siento Spike..es solo que…no quiero perder a Sunset…de..una manera u otra…ya perdimos a varios de nuestros amigos, incluyendo a…mi hermano…mi cuñada…mi sobrina…mi mentora…y me odiaría perder también a alguien especial como lo es Sunset…-tratando de decir de mas, pero su garganta estaba axis fiada de tanta tristeza que sentía, después de eso Twilight sintió que la agarraran y sintió algo escamoso en su cuerpo, pero a la vez algo cálido, al poco tiempo saber de lo que ocurría, puso su cabeza en el cuello de su amigo.

Spike la estaba agarrando y le empezó acariciar para consolarla.

 **Spike:** Está bien Twilight, no te preocupes…seguiremos con lo que dijiste- diciéndolo de modo comprensivo y soltando el también unas pocas lagrimas silenciosas, por recordar las pérdidas que estaban teniendo.

Sunset, estaba llorando también a mares, por haber escuchado todo eso, de cómo Twilight la estaba protegiendo, y cuidando de ella, sin que ella lo supiera por todo lo que ellos estaban pasando,

Mientras que ella disfrutaba su vida en la escuela, y solo se preocupaba por los trabajos de su escuela o alguna exposición que tenía que hacer en su clase.

 **Sunset:** Twilight….-diciéndolo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ellos que aún seguían abrazados, pero de pronto….

 **Fin del sueño.**

Despertó muy abrumada, que hasta incluso se agarró el pecho para poder tranquilizar sus nervios que tenía.

Después de eso, con uno de sus cascos se limpió las lágrimas que le había recorrido en sus ojos, y al descubrir donde estaba.

Empezó a pensar si lo que vio fue un sueño o en realidad fue real.

 **Sunset:** _No…no pudo haber sido un sueño, todo se sintió real…el lugar…sus sentimientos..todo- pensándolo, pero ahora solo le quedaba descubrir, del por qué lo tuvo._

Después abre sus ojos, y su vista se dirigió al libro que tenía.

 **Sunset:** _¿Acaso fue una señal a dónde ir?, si debe ser eso-pensándolo, ahora comprendiendo de donde tenía que dirigirse._

Después de eso empezó acomodarse de nuevo, pero antes de eso, rápidamente se levantó y fue por su libro, y empezó abrazarlo con cariño.

 **Sunset:** Twilight….gracias –diciendolo alegremente antes de que se quedara profundamente dormida.

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**


	11. Capítulo 11 La petición

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el onceavo capítulo de esta historia, que espero que se de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos y ánimos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **((Nota importante al finalizar el capítulo))**

 **Capítulo 11. La petición**

Era una nueva mañana en este nuevo mundo, Sunset ya estaba caminando lo que era en el posadillo de su cuarto, y veía a algunos cuantos ponis también saliendo de sus respectivas cuevas y la saludaban con mucho gusto al ver una nueva cara.

Ella cordialmente les devolvía el saludo, pero poco a poco empezó a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

 _ **Sunset:**_ _Muy bien lo bueno es que ya se ha dónde dirigirme para buscar respuestas…..lo malo es que Spitfire, dijo que una de las reglas del Refugio, es que tenía que ir acompañada con alguien-_ y empezó a pensar en una solución.

 _ **Sunset:**_ _Oh claro, puedo pedirle a Coloratura y a Sassy, que me acompañen….espero que digan que si- pensándolo feliz de que ya tenía a ciertas ponis en lo cual que podía confiar._

Después de eso siguió caminado tranquilamente, y llego a lo que era el área central del refugio y veía algunos ponis que se habían resguardado en la noche, guardando sus cosas y empezando a salir del Refugio, algunos cuantos, muy pocos llegaron al área y vio como una pegaso entro al refugio, era de color azul fuerte, ojos azules claros, melena de color plateado estaba cargando en sus cascos a un pequeño potrito muy maltratado y con una terrible hemorragia en su pecho, apenas el pequeño estaba respirando y la pegaso también se veía con varios cortes en su cuerpo y uno de sus cascos traseros tenía un corte y estaba sangrando, pero a ella no le importaba su cuerpo, solo quería asegurar al pequeño que tenía.

 **Pegaso:** ¡POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN LO AYUDE!-exclamando muy triste y asustada, tenía también algunas lágrimas recorriendo su cara, su grito llamo a los guardias y rápidamente entro un equipo de ponis para cargar al pequeño, y Sunset vio como Zecora también estaba ahí.

Zecora se acercó a la pegaso y vio muy aterrada el corte del pequeño…ella sabía qué clase de criatura era el responsable de esa clase de herida y con su casco toco al pequeño en la frente.

 **Zecora:** Oh no.…está muy frio el pequeño- diciéndolo muy asustada, después rápidamente ella carga al pequeño en su lomo, y con ayuda de algunos ponis para evitar que el pequeño no se cayera de su lomo y también para que lo mantuviera con vida.

Después Zecora se acerca a unos guardias Diamon Dogs.

 **Zecora:** ¡Ustedes despejen el camino!- diciéndole a los perros.

 **D.D:** ¡Entendido!-rápidamente empezaron a ser un camino enfrente de la multitud, que querían ver al pequeño y a la pegaso, Zecora al ver que ya estaba el camino despejado, acelero un poco y con cuidado para no lastimar más al pequeño, se empezó a caminar a la enfermería junto con su equipo y junto con la pegaso que empezó a caminar, pero todos notaron como ella estaba cogiendo por el corte de su casco.

Sunset, estaba viendo todo de cerca, pero antes de que Zecora pudiera alejarse más con el pequeño, vio como la herida del pequeño se constituía por tres cortes de garras muy afiladas y largas, que casi le atravesaba por todo el cuerpo.

Ella vio cómo se alejaban, y cuando Zecora y su equipo ya no estaban al alcance de nadie, muchos refugiados empezaron a murmullar..

" _Crees que se salve el pequeño"_

 _"Espero que sí"_

 _"Pobre de esa pegaso"_

Esa era algunos comentarios que escucho, después de eso Sunset, solo pedía que el pequeño pudiera salvarse, después de eso siguió caminado al comedor, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido.

 _ **Sunset:**_ _Pobre del pequeño, creo que solo tenía siete años…...¿esto es lo que siempre ellos tiene que pasar?...¿ver morir a sus seres queridos?….y si viven, ¿arrepentirse por el resto de sus vidas?…..¿por no lograr salvarlos?…..¿pero qué clase de criatura sería capaz de matar a vidas inocentes?…..la verdad….no recuerdo a ninguna criatura en Equestria capaz de dejar esa clase de herida…..-ella estaba surgida en sus pensamientos que no noto que había chocado con alguien._

Ella al ver la mirada con lo que choco, vio que era Spitfire.

 **Spitfire:** Hola Sunset – diciéndolo amablemente.

 **Sunset:** Ah….hola Spitfire- diciéndolo algo distraída, porque aún seguía con sus pensamientos, y eso Spitfire lo noto.

 **Spitfire:** Oye Sunset….¿estás bien?, te noto distraída- diciéndolo algo preocupada- si no te gusto tu cuarto, podemos hacer que te lo cambien.

 **Sunset:** ¡Oh no!, no es eso, es solo que…. -diciéndolo aun algo distraída.

 **Spitfire:** Estas preocupada por el pequeño niño que hace poco llego, ¿verdad?- su comentario hizo que Sunset se sorprendiera mucho.

 **Sunset:** Como sabes…

 **Spitfire:** Los rumores corren demasiado rápido Sunset y además, como las cuevas están muy juntas se pueden escuchar- diciéndolo después de eso, se acerca y le pone un casco en su cuerpo- no te preocupes ya verás que el pequeño se recuperara- después de eso soltó a Sunset.

Sunset escucho lo que le dijeron, y al ver a Spitfire en sus ojos noto que le estaba ocultando un poco la verdad, pero procuro no decirle nada.

 **Sunset:** Está bien…tienes razón, de seguro se pondrá bien- diciéndolo como si tratare de convencerse a si misma.

 **Spitfire:** Ah si se habla, vamos la comida de seguro ya estará lista.

Después de eso ambas fueron al comedor y al llegar notaron como muchos ya estaban devorándose la comida que tenían, llegaron con Saffron y ella les dio un poco de comida y un pequeño vaso de agua, ellas se lo agradecieron y al caminar notaron que Coloratura y Sassy, estaban en una mesa cercana y se fueron a sentirse junto a ellas.

Después estaban comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que Sunst se armó de valor, y empezó a decir…

 **Sunset:** Oigan chicas…..yo…..tengo que salir del refugio- diciéndolo algo seria, después de decir eso, Coloratura y Sassy voltearon a verla muy sorprendida y dejaron de comer, pero antes de que pudieran hablar..

 **Spitfire:** Y, ¿A dónde exactamente tienes que ir?- diciéndolo algo seria, y como tratando de controlar su voz.

Sunset, logro notar eso, pero dio un gran suspiro, para tranquilizar sus nervios.

 **Sunset:** Ah, Ponyville…

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos** **pronto.**

 **((Nota importante: Hola a todos los que siguen con esta historia, quiero agradecerles por su paciencia por la espera, y gracias a Dios, mi primo ya ha presentado mejorías de su salud, y pude publicar el capítulo, originalmente, iba a ser más largo o extenso el capítulo, pero siento que los he hecho esperar mucho, asique decidí dividirlo y publicar la parte que ya estaba hecha, y la parte sobrante va ser lo del próximo capítulo. Pero la buena noticia es que el siguiente capítulo, lo publicare más pronto. Nos veremos pronto.))**


	12. Capítulo 12:¿Quién me acompaña?

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el doceavo capítulo de esta historia, que espero que se de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos y ánimos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 12. ¿Quién me acompaña?**

Después de que Sunset dijera adonde quería ir, Coloratura y Sassy se sorprendieron tanto hasta que incluso soltaron sus cucharas que estaban usando, algunos que pasaron cerca de ellas se pararon de golpe y la vieron muy sorprendida.

Pero la que se impresiono más con la noticia fue Spitfire, que cuando Sunset le dijo adonde quería ir, escupió el agua que se estaba tomando en ese momento.

 **Spitfire:** ¡¿QUEQUIERES IR A DONDE?!- diciéndolo muy molesta, después de haberse recuperado del agua, su voz hizo que llamara la atención de los demás refugiados que estaban almorzando.

 **Sunset:** Dije que necesito ir a Ponyville- diciéndolo otra vez, con algo de determinación.

 **Spitfire:** ¡PERO ESTAS LOCA, LA MAYORIA QUE SE VAN DE AQUÍ NO REGRESAN MUY BIEN O NUNCA REGRESAN Y TODOS SABEN QUE PONYVILLE, ES UNO DE LOS LUGARES MAS PELIGROSOS QUE HAY!- exclamando molesta y a la vez un poco asustada.

Sunset se sorprendió por esa información que le dio Spitfire, dio un suspiro, porque lo último que quería era también molestarse.

 **Sunset:** Y, ¿por qué dices que es un lugar peligroso?- preguntando con seriedad.

 **Spitfire:** Ah no lo sé, talvez porque….HAY CRIATURAS SIEMPRE MERODEANDO POR HAY, YA SEA MANTICORAS O LOBOS DE BOSQUE O HIDRAS, ENTRE OTRAS- después de decir eso, dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse, porque se dio cuenta como muchos las estaban viendo- y peor aún…. cabe la posibilidad en el que te en cruentes con algo mucho, mucho peor que cualquier criatura.

Después de decir eso muchos de los que estaban hay escuchándolas, temblaron un poco de miedo, al imaginarse o recordar a esas criaturas, Sunset se dio cuenta de eso, y hasta ella tembló un poco, por recordar como cuando llego a Equestria, fue atacada por esa Manticora, pero guardo su compostura y se tranquilizó y empezó a decir.

 **Sunset:** La verdad, no importa los peligros que allá, yo tengo que ir a Ponyville- diciéndolo aun determinada y viendo directamente a los ojos de Spitfire.

 **Spitfire:** Enserio, ¿y con quien exactamente, recuerda que alguien te tiene que acompañar afuera y dudo mucho que alguien te quiera acompañar afuera?- preguntando segura de que ella no le diría a nadie.

 **Sunset:** Hay te equivocas, ya tengo a alguien que me acompañe- diciéndolo muy confiada.

Spitfire, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa que sintió al haber escuchado eso.

 **Spitfire:** Y, ¿Quiénes son los que te van a acompañar?

 **Sunset:** Son Coloratura y Sassy, ¿verdad chicas?- diciéndolo algo segura.

Pero cuando Sunset dijo eso, ellas se sorprendieron y se asustaron un poco por la inesperada petición que ella les hizo.

 **Spitfire:** Eso es cierto.

 **Sassy:** Bueno…la verdad….yo nosotros- diciendo tartamudeada por lo que habia escuchado.

 **Spitfire:** Chicas, solo quiero que me contesten, ¿de verdad la van a acompañar?- diciéndolo seriamente.

Pero antes de que Sassy dijera algo….

 **Coloratura:** No- diciéndolo seriamente- lo siento Sunset, sabes que nos agradas, pero no vamos a acompañarte, es demasiado peligroso y sería un suicidio- diciéndolo seriamente a Sunset, y tratando de demostrar lo mal que se sentía al negarle la ayuda a Sunset.

Sunset, de haber escuchado eso, volteo para ver a Sassy, pero ella evitaba mirarla, asique se levantó y se fue del lugar sin decir nada, y con algunos siguiendo la mirada.

Después de eso, Spitfire de nuevo empezó a comer, y le siguieron Sassy y Coloratura, pero cuando Sassy trataba de ver a Coloratura ella evitaba su mirada, después de todo ella también se sentía mal.

Cuando Sunset se alejó empezó a pensar en alguien quien la pudiera acompañar, se le ocurrió a Zecora, asique rápidamente empezó a correr para verla.

 **Con Starlight.**

Ella estaba caminada por el túnel que dirigía a la enfermería, tenía que recoger algunas medicinas que Zecora le había preparado a Trixie para que no sintiera tanto dolor en su piel por la falta de sus cascos traseros y que no se infecte por la suciedad de la tierra.

Casi no había nadie, supo de inmediato que de seguro la mayoría estaban en el comedor, pero conforme iba acercándose a la haría de emergencias, donde casi siempre estaba Zecora, para atender a los más graves, empezó a escuchar lo que parecía un llanto, preocupada se empezó a acercar del sonido, que venía a la haría de emergencia, y entonces lo vio.

Afuera en lo que era el pasillo para esperar su turno los heridos o donde se tenían que esperar para que terminar el chequeo, vio a una pegaso de color azul marino que estaba sentada en el suelo, era la misma pegaso que había llegado antes al refugio junto con el potrito, pero Starlight la reconocía muy bien, después de todo era una amiga que vivía antes en la antigua aldea en donde antes vivía y que antes era donde tenía la tonta idea de hacerlos iguales a todos, al cambiarles sus cutie marks, por signos iguales, aunque no puedo sentir nostalgia recordar eso.

 **Starlight:** Night Glider- diciéndolo algo sorprendida y a la vez contenta, se empezó a acercar para saludarla, pero conforme se iba acercando, vio como ella tenía cortes en todo su cuerpo, y una venda en uno de sus cascos traseros, y la venda tenía manchado de sangre, supo de inmediato que estaba fresca por el olor, y vio que ella tenía la cara agachada y en su rostro se veían las margar de lágrimas.

Starlight, se preocupó mucho, se empezó a acercar hasta que estuvo lo suficiente cerca de ella, también se sentó, y le puso uno de sus cascos en su cuerpo, para llamar su atención.

 **Starlight:** Night- empezó a decir, cuando de repente sintió como la apretaban, y se dio cuenta de que Night la estaba abrazando y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Starlight, y de nuevo empezó a llorar.

Starlight, vio como ella estaba sufriendo, y también sintió como sus lágrimas se escurriendo por su cuerpo, haci que la abrazo también y con uno de sus cascos, empezó a acariciar su espalda y también al hacer eso, sintió las heridas que tenía en la espalda, asique lo empezó a hacerlo con cuidado.

 **Night G.:** No pude salvarlo…no pude salvarlo- no paraba de decirlo en medio de su tristeza y de sus de sus lágrimas, Starlight no supo de inmediato de lo que hablaba, pero aun haci, siguió acariciándola con cariño.

 **Starlight:** Shh, Shh ya tranquila, no fue tu culpa, ya estás bien- diciéndolo con cariño y empezando a acariciar su espalda en forma circular.

Y vio como surgía efecto su consuelo, cuando Night se empezó a separarse del abrazo, y la vio directo a sus ojos.

 **Night G.:** Gracias Starlight, no sabes el gusto que me da el verte- diciéndolo un poco tranquila, pero aun con lágrimas en sus ojos- y por cierto, lo siento por dejar tu cuerpo mojado.

Starlight, si sintió como su piel estaba ahora un poco mojada, pero a ella no le importaba.

 **Starlight:** Descuida, ahora, por favor ¿me puedes platicar lo que sucedió?- pidiéndolo amablemente, pero después Nhight de nuevo puso una cara triste.

 **Night G.:** Bueno todo empezó esta mañana….

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **POV. De Night G.**_

 _Yo estaba caminando cerca de Ponyville, cerca donde era la granja de Sweet Apple Acres, bueno, o lo que queda de ella, estaba caminando al refugio porque necesitaba descansar en un lugar seguro, cuando de repente escuche unos ruidos extraños cerca de los árboles secos de manzanos, yo al principio decidí alejarme, pero cuando escuche gritos de ayuda, no pude evitar ir a donde venía el grito, pero conforme me iba acercando se disminuían los gritos y me llegaba un olor horrible, cuando por fin llegue, lo que vi fueron 3 Shadows estando en un círculo._

 _Yo me quede aterrada por lo que vi, asique me oculte en un árbol cercano para evitar que me vieran, después me asume un poco en mi pequeño escondite, y me aterre más de lo que ya estaba, había 6 ponis tirados en el suelo, todos estaban muertos y desgarrados, y los Shadows note que empezaron a oler algo, yo de nuevo me oculte y tras el árbol, y me puse para tranquilizar mi miedo que sentí por dentro, pero poco a poco vi como 2 de ellos se acercaban a un árbol cerca de mí, y había una poni tirada muerta cerca del árbol, vi como ellos movía su cuerpo y después, se vio un pequeño agujero dentro del árbol, y antes de que ellos vieran dentro, salió un pequeño potrito del agujero, rápidamente el trato de huir pero el otro Shadow que se había quedado atrás, lo vio y lo ataco, por el poderoso corte, el pequeño rodo cerca de mí, vi con horror el corte que le dio, y no podía dejarlo._

 _Asique antes de que lo atacaran, yo salí de mi escondite y lo agarre y Salí volando de ahí, sabía que si iba a volar alto, ellos me seguirían, asique, lo más rápido que pude, volé entre todos los árboles muertos que había alrededor para que ellos me perdieran, claro que al volar demasiado rápido entre esos árboles, me corte al pasar entre ellos._

 _Pero cuando por fin salí, tenía varios cortes en mi cuerpo, estaba totalmente exhausta, y me dolía demasiado mi casco trasero, porque entre los últimos árboles, pase cerca de un árbol con una rama con mucho filosa, y me atravesó un poco la piel, pero antes de que me atendiera o descansara, la respiración del pequeño me llamo la atención, y vi cómo se retorcía de dolor entre mis cascos._

 _Eso hizo que me olvidara de mí, y me concentrara del pequeño, rápidamente volé directo aquí._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

 **Night G.:** Después de eso, llegue y Zecora atendió al pequeño- después de decir eso, otra vez empezó a poner una cara de tristeza- pero….hace poco…me….dio, la noticia que el pequeño no logro sobrevivir, al parecer además del corte, su cuerpo estaba demasiado desnutrido, lo que hizo que sus defensas bajaran mucho.

Starlight, también se lamentó por la pérdida de una vida muy joven.

 **Starlight:** Eso sí que es triste, pero descuida, no fue tu culpa- después dio un suspiro- escucha, que tal si vas a comer algo, si, lo necesitas.

Night, se iba a negar, pero su estómago si tenía hambre, después de todo no había comido desde hace dos días.

 **Night G.:** Está bien, hasta luego Starlight

 **Starlight:** Hasta luego, oye y ¿no sabrás si Zecora, está adentro?

 **Night G.:** No, pero dijo que no tarda en volver- despues de decir eso, se empezó a ir.

Starlight, en toses empezó a como dar, pero al poco tiempo, escucho dentro del túnel como unos pasos se acercaban, ella pensó que era Zecora, asique se levantó pero al poco tiempo de levantarse, sintió como algo la golpeo, fue algo duro el golpe, hasta incluso se sobo la cabeza, cuando por fin se recuperó se dio cuenta de quien la había golpeado.

 **Starlight:** ¿Sunset?- diciéndolo algo extrañada, y a la vez alegre.

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**


	13. Capítulo 13:Salida y Consejo

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el treceavo capítulo de esta historia, que espero que se de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos y ánimos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 13. Salida y Consejo**

Se ve a Sunset en su cuarto que le fue asignado para que ella se pudiera descansar, pero lo que estaba haciendo era guardando en su mochila lo que era unas cobijas, algunos minerales, su libro, entre otras cosas.

Y mientras que se preparaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió hace pocos minutos con Starlight.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Cuando ella estaba corriendo para ver a Zecora, sintió que había chocado con alguien, el golpe fue tan duro que cayó de sentón y había cerrado sus ojos, cuando empezo a escuchar una voz._

 _ **¿?-** ¿Sunset?- escucho una voz llamándola, reconoció esa voz de inmediato, asique cuando abrió sus ojos para estar segura de quien la había llamado._

 _ **Sunset:** ¡Starlight!- diciéndolo muy feliz, después vio como ella le sonrió y le extendió su casco para que haci ella se pudiera levantar, y gustosamente acepto su casco._

 _Después de que Sunset se levantó, Starlight empezó a decir._

 _ **Starlight:** Que gusto verte de nuevo Sunset._

 _ **Sunset:** Igualmente Starlight- diciéndolo amablemente._

 _ **Starlight:** Y, ¿Qué tal te ha parecido el refugio?- preguntando, para tratar de entablar una conversación._

 _ **Sunset:** La verdad, estoy muy impresionada con todo lo que han logrado- diciéndolo fascinada- y ¿si pudiste encontrar a tu amiga?_

 _ **Starlight:** Por supuesto- diciéndolo feliz, cuando de repente le llego la mente de por qué estaba aquí._

 _ **Starlight:** Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?, no es por molestarme, pero aquí solo viene los que están heridos de gravedad- preguntando con cierto interés._

 _ **Sunset:** La verdad viene a ver a Zecora, y me dijeron que casi siempre estaba aquí- diciéndolo ya algo apresurada por recordar de la razón de que estaba aquí._

 _ **Starlight:** Y la razón es por…_

 _Cuando Sunset iba a decirlo, recordó de como Spitfire reacciono de lo que le dijo, haci que antes de decirlo._

 _ **Sunset:** Antes de que te lo diga, ¿me prometes que no gritaras?- preguntando algo nerviosa._

 _ **Starlight:** Pues…no sé por qué me lo preguntas, pero si, te prometo que no gritare- diciéndolo algo confuso._

 _Después, Sunset dio un suspiro para tranquilizar sus nervios._

 _ **Sunset:** Tengo que salir del refugio- antes de que Starlight preguntara a donde- tengo que ir a Ponyville._

 _ **Starlight:** ¡¿QUE TIENES QUE IR A…empezó a gritar, pero recordó lo que prometió, asique dando un enorme suspiro para tranquilizarse, cuando se calmó un poco- ir a Ponyville, pero porque?_

 _ **Sunset:** Es por algo personal, y venía a preguntarle a Zecora, si podía acompañarme- después de que dijera eso, vio como Starlight dio un suspiro._

 _ **Starlight:** Buena suerte con eso, ella es la máxima encargada de los enfermos, y es la única con conocimientos, que puede tratar a los Dimon Dogs u a otras criaturas que llegan, asique no podrá salir del refugio….además ahorita no se encuentra- diciéndolo algo neutral y después vio como Sunset agacho su cabeza, orejas y vio sus ojos que se podía reflejar tristeza en ellos._

 _ **Sunset:** ¿Estas segura de eso?- preguntando con tristeza, por ya no tener esperanza en poder salir, a buscar las respuestas que quería._

 _Starlight simplemente asiente con la cabeza, despues ve como Sunset se hiba tristemente del pasillo._

 _Sunset se empezó a retirar cabizbaja, cuando de repente sintió como Starlight la paro con su casco._

 _ **Starlight:** Dime algo Sunset, ¿de verdad quieres ir a Ponyville, aun con los peligros que allá afuera?- preguntándolo seriamente._

 _Sunset, aun sin voltearla a verla le empezó a contestar._

 _ **Sunset:** Si…_

 _ **Starlight:** ¿Es por valor sentimental?_

 _ **Sunset:** Si…_

 _Después de decir eso, Sunset escucho como Starlight dio un suspiro muy largo._

 _ **Starlight:** Yo te voy a acompañar._

 _Después de que terminara de decir eso, Sunset volteo a verla sorprendida._

 _ **Sunset:** ¡¿Qué tu qué?!- preguntándolo sorprendida._

 _ **Starlight:** Dije que te voy a acompañar a Ponyville- después de eso sintió como Sunset la abrazaba con fuerza._

 _ **Sunset:** Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias- lo decía muy feliz y alegre, después la suelta y se empezó a retirar y mientras lo hacia empezó a decir- nos vemos en media hora en la salida del refugio._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Ella estaba muy contenta en ese momento que se le olvido preguntarle a Starlight, ¿Por qué decidió acompañarla?, después se lo iba a preguntar.

Cuando por fin estuvo lista, ya decidió retirarse, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su cueva vio a Coloratura parada enfrente de su cueva.

Coloratura, vio como Sunset tenía sus mochilas y empezó a hablar.

 **Coloratura:** Oye Sunset, sé que ya tienes compañera- antes de que Sunset hablara, empezó a decir- cuando iba a buscarte supe por ciertos rumores que alguien iba a salir…

 **Sunset:** Si…voy a salir, pero por favor no trates de detenerme- lo dijo tratando de ser amablemente.

 **Coloratura:** Hay te equivocas, no vengo a detenerte- diciéndolo para sorpresa de Sunset- lo que quiero decirte es que te cuides hay afuera, y a darte un consejo.

 **Sunset:** ¿Qué clase de consejo?- preguntando algo extrañada.

 **Coloratura:** Escucha, hay demasiados peligros hay afuera, incluso mortales, asique te recomiendo que busques la ayuda de alguien….. de una antigua aliada que teníamos….tan poderosa que hasta incluso es capaz de enfrentarse a las criaturas como lo son los lobos de bosque o entre otras- diciéndolo seriamente.

Sunset se sorprendió más, por esa noticia.

 **Sunset:** Wauuu, ¡alguien capaz de enfrentarse a las criaturas!- pensando muy sorprendida.

Después de pensarlo bien.

 **Sunset:** ¿Dónde la encuentro?- al terminar eso, Coloratura sonríe felizmente.

 **Con Starlight**

Ella estaba en la salida del refugio, lo que tenía también era una pequeña mochila, y ella estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

 _ **Starlight:** ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se cuestionaba repentinamente en su mente, después de todo ella se acaba de ofrecer para ayudar a alguien que ayer conoció, y a ir a uno de los lugares más peligrosos que ahora hay en el exterior._

 _Aunque la verdadera razón es, porque cuando Sunset le dijo que estaba aquí por Twilight, le hizo surgir varias dudas; ¿de dónde conocía a Twilight?, ¿Por qué siente que Sunset tiene una gran conexión con Twilight?, y asi más dudas tenia._

Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver a Sunset a la distancia.

Cuando por fin Sunset estuvo cerca de Starlight.

 **Sunset:** Lo siento por tardarme esque….me dieron un consejo-decía mientras se disculpaba.

 **Starlight:** Descuida, pero hay que salir del refugio, no quiero hacer que mi amiga se entere que ya me fui- decía algo apresurada y saliendo del refugio, después de eso Sunset la empezó a seguir.

Starlight, mientras caminaba, se sentía mal por no decirle nada a Trixie, pero si se lo decía, estaba segura que ella la iba a detener a toda costa o peor quisiera ir con ella.

Cuando ya vieron la roca que obstruía la salida, Starlight se asomó un poco afuera para asegurarse que no hubiera nada afuera, cuando por fin se aseguró, salió de la cueva, junto con Starlight.

Después de que ella cerrara el túnel, dio un suspiro.

 **Starlight:** Muy bien Sunset, ahora supongo que hay que ir a Ponyville- diciendo mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a Ponyville.

 **Sunset:** De hecho Starlight, primero hay que ir a un lugar antes de eso- decía algo nervioso.

Starlight le sorprendió y le molesto un poco eso.

 **Starlight:** Pues ¿ahora a dónde?- decía algo molesta.

 **Sunset:** Lo siento Starlight, pero cuando estábamos abajo, una amiga me dio el consejo de buscar a una antigua aliada, que es inclusive de pelear contra las criaturas- decía mientras checaba el mapa que le dio Coloratura antes.

Starlight, pensó en un poco de quien podría ser esa antigua aliada y quien sería demasiado valiente o fuerte o tonto para pelear con las criaturas…..hasta que se le ocurrió alguien…..se le ocurrió alguien que hasta su molestia se le fue, y la remplazo con el sentimiento llamado…miedo.

 _ **Starlight:** Oh no, ¿por favor, que no sea ella?- pensaba muy nerviosa y con miedo._

 **Starlight** : Y…¿por dónde vive?- preguntando algo nerviosa, aunque Sunset no noto como ella se ponía porque estaba demasiada distraída en el mapa.

 **Sunset:** Me dijeron que vive alrededor del Pantano Froggy Bottom, vamos mientras más rápido la encontremos, más rápido iremos a Ponyville y más rápido regresaremos- decía muy optimista y empezando a caminar, aunque al estar caminado no noto como Starlight se había puesto.

Ahora ella estaba temblando, y sus ojos se reflejaban un gran nerviosismo, después de todo, Sunset le dijo donde vivía la aliada…..ahora estaba precisamente segura de quien hablaba.

 _ **Starlight:**_ _Por favor, espero que a ella se le haya olvidado lo que paso- decía muy nerviosa, pero sabía ella que lo que paso en el paso, jamás se iba a olvidar….ni a ella se le a olvidado lo que paso en el pasado._

Recordar un poco hizo que Starlight, se le saliera una lágrima, y empezara a bajar la lágrima hasta su mejilla.

F **in de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos pronto**


	14. Capitulo 14:La Antigua aliada

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el decimocuarto capítulo de esta historia, que espero que se de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos y ánimos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **((Nota importante al finalizar el capitulo))**

 **14\. La Antigua aliada**

Vemos como Sunset y Starlight estaban caminando hacia el Pantano, aunque después de Sunset le dijera adonde quería ir primero antes de a Ponyville, ya no hubo ninguna conversación entre ellas, porque cada quien estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

Sunset, estaba algo ansiosa de conocer a esa aliada, después de todo, Coloratura no le había dicho como era su personalidad o ni siquiera sabía si era un poni, todo se le paso tan rápido que hasta incluso se había olvidado de preguntarle eso.

Y Starlight, no sabía qué clase de reacción tendría ella enfrente cuando la viera, después de todo su relación no era para nada amigable….desde aquel fatídico día….recordar ese día…la hacía recordar varias cosas terrible….hubiera continuado con sus pensamientos, si no fuera de que alguien la empezó hablar.

 **Sunset:** Oye Starlight, ¿estás bien, te e notado muy triste?- diciéndolo Sunset, y para tratar de entablar una conversación con ella.

 **Starlight:** Ohh…ah si…si estoy bien, es solo que….estoy pensando en una forma de evitar los peligros del Bosque cuando entremos en él- diciéndolo algo distante y algo seria.

 **Sunset:** Oh, ya veo-diciéndolo y empezó a decir- y dime….¿crees que no va ayudar esa aliada a la cual vamos a ver?

 **Starlight:** Te voy a ser sincera, no, ella no quiera nada que involucre con ponis- diciéndolo neutral.

Sunset, se sorprendió por esa información.

 **Sunset:** ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿acaso tú la conoces?- preguntando con intrigidad.

Starlight, tuvo que contenerse la sorpresa, y dando un suspiro dijo.

 **Starlight:** Si….fue hace tiempo- diciéndolo para contener sus nervios.

 **Sunset:** Y, ¿me podrías contar de cómo es ella?, por favor- diciendo para tratar de saber con quién iba a tratar.

Starlight se puso nervioso, y desesperadamente trato de buscar una excusa para evitar la pregunta, vio como ya estaban cerca del bosque seco, fue en ese entonces que se le ocurrió una idea.

 **Starlight:** Después te lo diré, ahora tendremos que mantener silencio para evitar que algunas de las criaturas nos vean- diciéndolo seriamente a Sunset, pero feliz por haber evitado su pregunta.

Pero Sunset, si noto como ella había evitado su pregunta, pero decido dejarlo hacia, después de todo….para Starlight debe ser muy difícil dejar el refugio, para acompañarla, asique asintió con la cabeza, y empezó a caminar.

Después de eso Starlight empezó hablar.

 **Starlight:** Yo iré adelante para guiarte- diciéndolo seriamente- y trata de caminar sin mucho ruido.

 **Sunset:** De acuerdo.

Después, se ve como ellas empezaron a caminar por el bosque, Starlight guiaba a Sunset cuidadosamente..despues de todo…estos caminos son demasiados peligrosos.

Y mientras estaban caminando Sunset, veía con determinación más el bosque, deberdad sí que estaba muerto, lo único que quedaba, eran los troncos y las ramas secas….pero se detuvo para ver fijamente algo sumamente extraño…. Cerca de un árbol había un montón de ramas secas, estaban reunidas entre sí, y emanaban un extraño olor muy feo….ella fijo más la vista y no pudo evitarse acercarse más, pero no noto que cerca de ella había otras ramas, asique cuando se acercó, se escuchó el ruido de una rama rompiéndose.

 **TREEHH!**

Sunset había pisado una rama, y cuando lo hizo vio como los montones de ramas, brillaron de un color morado, y se empezaron a reunir entre ellos, y vio como los montones se empezaron a tomar forma de algo grande, y cuanto acabo de formarse Sunset retrocedió con mucho miedo, porque al verla vio que era un lobo de bosque, pero ahora las ramas eran casi blancas y grises, sus garras habían aumentado el doble de tamaño, soltaba una respiración de color morado, por el momento sus ojos estaban cerrados.

 **Sunset:** St…t..arli…ght- llamándola con mucho miedo, Stalight volteo su cabeza y cuando su vista se fijó en el Lobo de Bosque.

 **Starlight:** Sunset….corre-diciéndolo algo asustada y seria, antes de que Sunset pudiera decir algo, el lobo abrió sus ojos de color rojo con negro y cuando vio a Sunset.

 **GGGRRAAAHH!**

Rugió con ferocidad el Lobo de Bosque, lo que hizo que se asustaran más las chicas.

 **Starlight:** ¡AHORA!- gritándolo mientras empezaba a correr, cuando Sunset reacciono y también empezó a correr del lobo, y el las empezó a seguir, cuando Sunset corría veía que desde las profundidades otros tres pares de ojos rojos con negro se vieron, y ella pudo oler el olor, supo de inmediato que eran otros lobos, haci que siguió corriendo aún más rápido.

Cuando Starlight volteo a ver atrás vio como detrás de Sunset la seguí el Lobo, y para empeorar las cosas, otros tres lobos se unieron a él.

 **Starlight:** _Diablos- pensándolo, pero cuando estaban cerca de un camino y que alado había un gran tronco, se le ocurrió una idea._

De inmediato ella se detuvo, y empezó a reunir energía de su cuerno, cuando vio como Sunset ya había pasado el árbol, ella disparo un rayo al tronco haciendo que este se cayera y aplastara a un lobo, y bloqueando el camino para los otros.

Starlight se sentó por un momento, después de todo, ahora era demasiado difícil o casi imposible, hacer magia tan poderosa.

 **Sunset:** Fiiu, gracias Starlight- diciéndolo tranquilamente.

 **Starlight:** Corre…-diciéndolo algo seria y levantándose, lo que hizo que se extrañara Sunset.

 **Sunset:** ¿Pero porque?, ya estamos seguras- diciéndolo extrañada.

 **Starlight:** No Sunset….lo que hice solo fue ganar un poco de tiempo, ¡vamos corre!- diciéndolo mientras ella seguía corriendo, Sunset algo extrañada le siguió el ejemplo a Stalight, y ya alejadas volteo para ver el camino bloqueado, para ver asombrada, como algunas ramas que estaban levitando de una aura morada, se empezaron a tomar figura a los otros 3 Lobos de Bosque, y de nuevo empezaron la persecución.

 **Sunset:** ¡¿PERO DESDE CUANDO LOS LOBOS DE BOSQUE PUEDEN HACER ESO?!- preguntando asustada y siguiendo corriendo.

Starlight, se sorprendió por esa pregunta.

 **Starlight:** ¡OYE SI NO TE ACURDAS DE LAS NUEVAS HABILIDADES QUE LAS CRIATURAS ADQUIRIERON POR LA ENERGÍA DE ESE MALDITO METEORITO, ENTONCES EL GOLPE DE ESA MANTICORA SI FUE DEMASIADO FUERTE!- diciéndolo mientras seguía corriendo.

Cuando Sunset iba a decir algo, cruzaron por un árbol, pero por mala suerte, llegaron a una parte donde enfrente de ellas había un muro grande de rocas.

 **Sunset:** ¡Oh no!, ¡Estamos atrapadas!- diciéndolo con miedo, Stalight trato de formular un plan cuando de repente, llegaron los Lobos y empezaron a gruñirles ferozmente.

Starlight, de nuevo trato de reunir energía d su cuerno, pero ya estaba algo cansada por el ataque de hace antes.

Sunset al ver como Starlight se estaba esforzando para reunir energía mágica, ella trato de formar energía también, pero le era difícil hacerlo, aparte de que era demasiado complicado, hacía tiempo que ya no practicaba con magia avanzada.

Pero antes de que los lobos pudieran atacar, un fuego de color morado le dio al lobo de enfrente, las chicas se sorprendieron y al alzar las cabezas vieron una sombra que se reflejaba de la luz de sol, después esa figura salto y de nuevo disparo una clase de fuego morado, y le dio al otro lobo.

El tercer lobo gruñéndole salto para atacarlo, y logro derribarlo, la figura quedo sobre el lobo y empezó a foguear para evitar que el lobo no le mordiera, pero cuando vio que los otros dos lobos se estaban recuperando, rápidamente giro y agarro al 3 lobo y lo aventó hacia los otros, haciendo que los dos rodaran y los tres empezaron a huir lastimados.

Cuando todo termino, Sunset se impresiono tanto, todo paso tan rápido y la criatura que estaba hay derroto a los lobos fácilmente.

Pero Starlight sabía quién era esa figura, y empezó a tomar varios enormes suspiro para tranquilizar sus nervios

Cuando el humo que se dispersó por el ataque de antes, Sunset vio quien era la que había salvado a Starlight y a ella.

Enfrente de ellas estaba un dragón, media un poco más grande que ellas, sus escamas eran azules, con pocas escamas azules más oscuras que tenía en todo el cuerpo, en su cabeza tenía a cada lado un cuerno blanco algo curveado, sus picos eran algo largos y eran también azules fuertes, y sus alas eran de color azules.

Lo único que portaba era un hermoso relicario circular, que lleva colgado en su cuello, era de color morado, tenía en el centro un Zafiro en forma de rombo y su cadena era de color plateado.

 **Starlight:** Hola….Ember- diciéndolo algo nerviosa, aunque Sunset pudo jurar que también sonaba su voz algo temerosa.

Ember, escucho su voz, y al voteaar a verlas su vista se quedo fija en Stralight, y Embar simplemente cerró su puño con fuerza.

Aunque Sunset vio en la dragona, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Ember, vio en sus ojos de color rubí, que reflejaban un gran enojo y pudo jurar que también odio.

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos pronto**

 **((Nota Importante: En el capítulo pasado leí en un comentario de, ¿Cómo eran los Shadows?, y se me había olvidado responder a esa pregunta, pero la verdad no la voy a describir ahorita, ya que por el momento quiero mantenerlo en secreto, pero no se preocupen después los verán.**

 **Pero si tiene alguna pregunta, no duden en preguntármela. Nos vemos))**


	15. Capítulo 15:Conociendo a Ember

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el decimoquinto capítulo de esta historia, que espero que se de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos y ánimos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 15. Conociendo a Ember**

Después del ataque de los lobos del Bosque, y que Ember allá salvado a Sunset y a Starlight, avía un enorme silencio de incómodo.

De parte de Sunset solo estaba viendo en total silencio como ellas se estaban viendo, en Starlight tenía una sonrisa algo forzada y en sus ojos reflejaban un gran nerviosismo y mientras que en la dragona veía como tenía su puño cerrado con fuerza y en sus ojos se reflejaban una gran furia.

Cuando sintió que ella que había una gran incomodidad.

 **Sunset:** Emm…hola, mucho gus…-empezó a decir para salir del enorme silencio, cuando de repente.

 **Ember:** ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- diciéndolo interrumpiendo a Sunset y muy neutral a Starlight, mientras la señalaba.

Stralight, tuvo que tranquilizar sus nervios para poder hablar.

 **Starlight:** Pues yo..pues yo….vengo…con ella- decía nerviosa y señalaba a Sunset y volteaba a todos hasta que vio otra vez el muro de atrás- ¡ah ver ese muro!, si, ya lo vimos, y nos vamos- decía mientras empujaba a Sunset a cualquier lugar.

Cuando Sunset salió de la confusión que tuvo cuando Starlight la empezó a agarrar, salió de su agarre y empezó a decir.

 **Sunset:** No venimos a eso, venimos a buscar a alguien- diciéndolo a Ember, aunque Starlight le hacía gestos a que no dijera nada.

 **Ember:** ¿Y a quién exactamente?- diciéndolo seriamente y cruzada de brazos.

 **Sunset:** Venimos a buscar a alguien que vive por el pantano- al terminar de decir, Ember levanto una sega.

 **Ember:** Pues nadie vive por ahí, y les sugiero que se vallan- diciéndolo algo hostil.

 **Sunset:** Pero, una amiga me dijo que vivía hay alguien y una poderosa y antigua…aliada- diciéndolo hasta que se dio cuenta que era ella esa aliada, después vio como Ember volteo su mirada hacia Starlight y ella al darse cuenta de ello, trato de esquivar la mirada.

 **Ember:** Y ¿qué exactamente quieren con esa supuesta aliada?- aun diciéndolo hostilmente.

 **Sunset:** Necesito…dijo necesitamos pedirle un favor- diciéndolo mientras señalaba a Starlight.

 **Ember:** ¿Y ese sería?.

 **Sunset:** Que nos acompañe a Ponyville- después de decir eso, vio como Ember abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero al poco tiempo, la vio seriamente.

 **Ember:** Pues no sé si tu…pony lo sepa, pero Ponyville no es ningún logar agradable, y ¿por qué crees del por qué las acompañaría, esa supuesta aliada de tanto hablas?- diciéndolo molesta y hasta soltó un poco de humo en su nariz.

Sunset, se preocupó por eso, porque de lo poco que sabía sobre los dragones, ellos sueltan humo por la nariz cuando están enojados o molestos.

Al igual que Starlight, porque ella sabía cómo podría ser el temperamento de la dragona. Asique para apoyar a Sunset, decidió caminar a Ember.

 **Starlight:** Ok, creo que has estado ocupada….asique…-pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Ember la volteo a ver directo a sus ojos.

 **Ember:** Tu…no…te…metas- diciéndolo muy neutral y soltando un gran humo en su nariz.

Starlight, al ver como la vio decidió alejarse mejor.

Sunset, al ver como Ember le hablo a Starlight, se puso algo molesta.

 **Sunset:** ¡Oye no le hables de ese modo!- diciéndolo molesta.

Después, Ember voltea para ver a Sunset.

 **Ember:** No me has respondido, ¿Por qué crees que iría con ustedes a un lugar como Ponyville?- ignorando lo que dijo Sunset, empezo a cuestionarla de nuevo, también al decir eso Sunset confirmo que ella era esa antigua aliada.

Empezó a pensar en una razón por la cual ella las acompañaría, después de salir de sus pensamientos.

 **Sunset:** Pues, ¿para protegernos?- diciéndolo algo nerviosa, pero vio como Ember puso una cara de confusión

 **Ember:** ¿Acaso me ves cara de niñera?, pues entonces la respuesta es no, y además a mí no me interesa nada de lo que halla ahí- diciéndolo mientras se empezaba a ir- ha y suerte con las criaturas.

 **Sunset:** ¡Por favor espera!- diciéndolo para detener a Ember- ¡No vamos a ir a cualquier lugar de Ponyville!.

Pero Ember an seguía caminando, y ya se estaba preparando para volar.

 **Ember:** ¿Enserio?, ¿Y a donde irán exactamente?- ya empezando a volar.

 **Sunset:** ¡IREMOS AL ANTIGUO CASTILLO DE LA PRINCESA DE LA AMISTAD, LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT SPARKLE!- diciéndolo de golpe, y su revelación dejo sorprendida a Ember, que incluso detuvo su vuelo y se paró.

Y no fue la única, Starlight también volteo a verla sorprendida, y su cara se volvió molesta.

 **Starlight:** _¡¿Pero cómo no pudo haberme dicho eso?!- pensándolo muy molesta, después de todo, no era para ella nada fácil acercarse a su antiguo hogar._

Sunset, vio como Starlight la vio.

 **Sunset:** Lo siento por no haberte dicho antes- decía en voz baja a Starlight, pero antes de que ella le respondiera, vieron como Ember descendía hasta quedar enfrente de Sunse.

 **Ember:** ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?,¿adónde es donde quieres ir?- preguntando con algo de curiosidad.

 **Sunset:** Al castillo de la princesa de la amistad, para mi…dijo nosotras es importante conseguir algo ahí- al terminar de decirlo, vio como Ember puso su garra derecha en su mentón.

Después de unos segundos.

 **Ember:** De acurdó iré con ustedes- diciéndolo para sorpresa de Sunset y Starlight.

 **Sunset/Starlight:** ¡¿Enserio?!- diciéndolo ambas al mismo tiempo.

 **Ember:** Si…..pero ni crean que las voy a cuidar- diciéndolo mientras que ella empezaba a caminar a Ponyville- apúrense antes de que me arrepienta.

Después de eso Sunset sonrió con felicidad y también empezó a caminar, y seguido de ella Starlight también empezó a caminar, pero ella se mantenía lo más lejos que podía de Ember.

Después de eso, siguieron caminando en silencio, y Sunset decidio entablar una conversación con Ember.

 **Sunset:** Este…por sierto me llamo Sunset, Sunset Shimmer- diciéndolo amablemente.

 **Ember:** Aja, bien por ti- diciéndolo seriamente, y sin voltear a verla.

 **Sunset:** Este….gracias por salvarnos hace unos cuanto minutos- decía con gratitud y aun esforzándose para entablar con Ember una conversación.

 **Ember:** Si, de nada

Después, Sunset vio en el cuello su relicario que tenía colgado en su cuello.

 **Sunset:** Valla que lindo collar- después empezó acercar su casco para tocarlo- ¿Dónde lo…

Fue interrumpida cuando Ember uso su garra, para agarrar el casco de Sunset. Luego Ember volteo a verla muy seriamente, tanto que hasta intimidaba.

 **Ember:** Nunca…repito….nunca te atrevas a tocarlo, es mio,¿entendido?- diciéndolo molesta y muy neutral a Sunset, y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Sunset, solo asintió con la mirada, y al hacerlo Ember la solto.

 **Ember:** Por cierto, me llamo Ember- diciéndolo mientras seguía caminado.

Aunque Sunset tuvo que sobarse el casco, por el fuerte agarre que tuvo de la garra de Ember.

 **Starlight:** ¿Oye estas bien?- preguntando con angustia.

 **Sunset:** Si, gracias.

 **Starlight:** Bueno, entonces continuemos.

 **Sunset:** Si.

Después de ese incidente, lograron salir del bosque y llegaron a los inicio de Ponyville.

 **Ember:** Tengan cuidado- diciéndolo seriamente y caminando al castillo.

Ellas empezaron a caminar con cuidado por el pueblo muerto, Sunset el primer día que vino no pudo apreciar bien toda la destrucción que había aquí, pero ahora vio ciertos detalles que había aquí en el pueblo: las casas estaban casi destruidas o quemadas, se olia el olor a muerte por todos lados, el suelo era gris y sin vida, encontraba por el camino varios huesos por todas partes, habían ratas muertas por casi todo el suelo.

No podía evitar la tristeza que tenía su corazón, al pensar que antes era un hermoso lugar este pueblo.

Starlight, también estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos al recordar su hogar, el como antes era un bello lugar, donde todas las clases de Ponis y criaturas, podían convivir en Paz y armonía, también tuvo ciertas nostalgias por haber pasado casi a un edificio de Sugarcube corner, donde preparaban los mejores pasteles que había probado, luego escucho unos ruidos adentro, asique rápidamente acelero el paso, para evitar llamar la atención.

Después llegaron casi por la entrada al castillo de Twilight….fácilmente.

 **Ember:** Que extraño, ya llegamos- decía algo sospechosa y sorprendida.

 **Sunset:** Pues…¡qué bien!, vamos- decía tranquilamente.

 **Starlight:** Pero fue demasiado fácil, por un momento pensé que nos íbamos a encontrar a una manticora que vive por aquí- decía extrañada.

Sunset, se acordó de la manticora que la ataco el primer día, y se estremeció un poco, pero rápidamente se recuperó.

 **Sunset:** Pues que suerte tuvimos, andando- decía optimista y empezando a caminar al castillo.

Starlight, también la empezó a seguir y para evitar que las vieran.

Luego les siguió Ember, aunque ella volteaba para asegurarse que ninguna criatura las viera.

Pero en Sugarcube corner, adentro estaba una manticora, la misma que habia ataco a Sunset el primer dia que llego, estaba totalmente muerta, tenia parte de su cuerpo algo comido, también habia siertas clases de ruidos, como si alguien estuviera comiendo….o algo….luego se ve a una criatura….no se veía por que estaba en la parte mas oscura, lo único que se ve por la poca luz, que se filtraba del techo semi roto, es que estuviera agarrando algo y sus ojos se reflejan de un color rojo.

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos pronto**


	16. Capítulo 16:Recuerdos en el castillo(1)

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el decimosexto capítulo de esta historia, que espero que se de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos y ánimos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **((NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE AL FINALIZAR EL CAPITULO.))**

 **Capítulo 16. Recuerdos en el castillo parte 1**

Se ve como Sunset, es la primera en entrar a lo que era el Castillo de Twilight, veía apenas en la entrada como los cristales de las ventanas estaban rotas, y esparcidas por todo el suelo, las columnas estaban deterioradas, y parecieran como si estuvieran a punto de colapsarse, se filtraba la luz del atardecer por el techo destruido y por las paredes también.

Pero antes de que pudiera entrar más Starlight se puso a lado de ella, y no podía ver con tristeza, lo que era antes su antiguo hogar, y después de todo aquí yacen muchos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos.

Luego Ember pasó a lado de ellas y entro un poco al centro del castillo, aunque lo veía muy indiferente.

 **Starlight:** Muy bien, ya llegamos, ¿Ahora a donde, Sunset?- preguntando algo con curiosidad.

Sunset tuvo que pensar en ello, ya que aunque quisiera la ayuda de Starlight y de Ember, no podía decirles "Oigan, necesito su ayuda, para buscar respuesta en el castillo de cómo ayudar su mundo, porque yo vengo de otro, y se bien que aquí debe de haber respuesta, porque Twilight me lo dijo", asique lo que les dijo fue..

 **Sunset:** Pues….yo voy a buscar lo que tengo aquí por el castillo, ¿no sé si quieren hacer o buscar aquí por el castillo?

 **Starlight:** Y ¿Qué tienes aquí que puede estar en el castillo?- preguntando algo sospechosa.

Pero antes de que ambas pudieran continuar, vieron como Ember empezó a volar hacia el piso de arriba.

 **Sunset:** Oye Ember, ¿adónde vas?- preguntando algo extrañada, y Ember solo volteo a verla abajo

 **Ember:** No sé si te acuerdas, pero yo les dije, que no iba ser su niñera, si quieren irse con migo cuando me valla, será dentro de una hora o dos- después de decir eso, ella sigo volando para el segundo piso.

Cuando las dos la perdieron de vista, Starlight dio un suspiro.

 **Starlight:** Sunset-luego Sunset voltea a verla- apúrate lo que vas a hacer, yo….daré una vuelta-luego de eso, ella empezó a caminar a las salas.

Sunset, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, y fue al único lugar donde conocía en el castillo, se fue rápidamente a la biblioteca.

Luego de entrar en la biblioteca, vio como estaba, a comparación de como antes era en el pasado, esto era un gran desastre

Empieza a caminar y ve que la entrada del cuarto secreto estaba descubierta, asique para proteger el portal que conectaba a su mundo con el otro, uso los mismos escombros que antes estaba para tapar la entrada, después empezó a ver todas los papeles tirados y gastados.

 ** _Sunset:_** _¿Ahora qué?- pensándolo preocupada, porque ni siquiera sabía que podría estar aquí para poder ayudarla._

 **Sunset:** Twilight….no sé si todavía me puedas escuchar, pero dame una pista- diciéndolo angustiada, y viendo lo que quedaba de los libros.

 **Con Starlight**

Después de que se alejara de Sunset, ella estuvo caminado en lo que era antes su antiguo hogar, luego llego a una sala donde antes era un lugar donde se llevaban ceremonias, después camina lo que queda del cuarto y llega hasta el final dónde había unos cristales rotos por el tiempo que ha pasado, donde se decían anuncios importantes, aquí tiene uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

 **Starlight:** Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer -diciéndolo nostálgica mente y cerrando por un momento sus ojos, y recordando el día.

Donde Twilight le dijo, que siempre la apoyaría.

 **Flashback**

 **POV. de Starlight.**

 _Solo habían pasado unos pocos días desde que mis amigos; Trixie, Thorax, Discord y yo, habíamos salvado toda Equestria de la gran invasión que tenía planeado los cambiantes, y lo mejor de todo el gran cambio que tuvieron ellos, al demostrarles que nunca tenían que pasar todas sus vidas con hambre._

 _Hace pocos minutos que empezó la fiesta para conmemorarnos por lo que hicimos, nos dieron a cada uno medallas conmemorativas, durante la fiesta podía ver que Twilight estaba orgullosa de mí por la manera en que me miraba y sonreía, luego fui a platicar con Thorax sobre cómo le estaba yendo a dirigir todo un pueblo, pero antes de que pudiéramos terminar nuestra platica, Discord me dijo que Twilight tenía algo preparado para mí, muy emocionada le pregunte a Twilight, que tenía preparado para mí, aunque lo que me dijo es que disfrutara la fiesta, después Trixie me dijo que querían tomarnos una foto, fui con el fotógrafo junto con ella, luego de tomarme la foto, disfrute la fiesta con mis amigos y veía como Discord, le empezó a decir a todos los invitados, que Twilight tenía un gran anuncio importante que tenía que ver con migo, aunque me empezo a preocupar de que no la habia visto en la fiesta, desde nuestra platica, ni a ella, ni a Spike, ni a la Princesa Celestia, y cuando me hiba a ir para buscarlos, vi como Celestia y Spike habían entrado al salón, y yo me hacerque a ellos._

 ** _Starlight:_** _Disculpa, Princesa Celestia- la mencionada volteo a verme- ¿Dónde está Twilight?._

 ** _:_** _No te preocupes por ella Starlight Glimmer, solo está preparándose- diciéndolo tranquilamente se empezó a alejar para estar con su hermana._

 _Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Spike, todos vimos como Twilight entro al salón y casi todos guardamos silencio, y también vimos como ella estaba levitando un gran regalo, luego Trixie, Thorax y Discord se empezaron a acercar a mí._

 ** _Trixie:_** _Dime, ¿estas emocionada con lo que Twilight, dirá?- preguntando emocionada._

 _Pero antes de que pudiera contestar._

 ** _Discor:_** _¿Si Starlight, emocionada por qué Twilight revelara el magnífico plan que tiene para ti?- interviniendo- uh, espérame un segundo- luego de que dijera eso, el apareció cerca de Twilight y todos vimos como el mantuvo una pequeña conversación con ella._

 _Cuando terminar de platicar, ella levito un vaso e hiso ruido con el vaso._

 ** _Twilight:_** _Si permiten su atención a todos, por favor- diciéndolo a todos los presentes, yo estaba casi enfrenté con mis amigos, y no podía sentirme emocionada con lo que valla a decir._

 ** _Twilight:_** _Como todos ya sabrán Starlight Glimmer ha sido mi alumna mucho tiempo y esperaba que fuera mi alumna por mucho más tiempo todavía- empezó a pensar que ese ese tono ya no me empezó a agradar mucho que digamos- pero resulta que ya no va a ser haci- espera….¡¿QUUEEE?!, pensé muy sorprendida._

 _Y no fui la única ya que todos no pudieron evitar sorprendenderse con esa revelación, yo voltea a ver a Trixie muy angustiada, pero antes de que dijera algo, Twilight empezó a volver a platicar._

 ** _Twilight:_** _Starlight- me llamo para que pudiera verla y cuando lo hice de nuevo empezó a decir- has demostrado ser una leal, amable, fuerte, honesta y realmente una mágica amiga, con tan solo ver este salón de grandes y nuevas amistades, que has hecho, ya no hay nada que pueda enseñarte, asique a dos cosas para celebrar hoy, tres hurras para Stalight Glimmer en su día de graduación.- yo estaba muy sorprendida con lo que dijo, yo no esperaba con todo esto, pero escuche como todos me aplaudían y hasta escuche como Pinkie dijo que que maravillosa sorpresa._

 ** _Twilight:_** _Tus futuros estaban en tus cascos ahora- me dijo, pero la verdad aun no podía salir de mi sorpresa._

 _-Guuuau, no esperaba esto- dije algo angustiada, y después sentí como Thorax y Trixie me abrazaron por mi espalda._

 _Luego Tixie, Thorax y Discor, me dijeron que adonde podíamos celebrar mi graduación, pero la verdad, debería sentirme feliz pero…..eso significa, que…..me tendría que ir…irme del lugar donde considero mi hogar..…alejarme de Twilight…..la verdad….no lo quería….no tan pronto._

 _-Eso suena muy bien, pero mmmm, denme un momento quieren- les dije y me empezó a alejar de ellos con una sonrisa forzada, y fui directo con Twilight, ella al ver como estaba cerca de ella._

 ** _Twilight:_** _Felicidades- me dijo muy contenta._

 _-Gracias- dije algo forzada._

 ** _Twilight:_** _Y dime….¿cómo te sientes?_

 _-Feliz, sorprendida, abrumada- empeze a describirme- dijo, no es qué este agradecida pero, ¿estas segura?- pregunte con la esperanza de que ella dijera lo contrario para que me pudiera quedar más tiempo con ella._

 _Luego vi como ella volteo a ver a Celestia, y después a mi._

 ** _Twilight:_** _Créeme lo he pensado con mucho cuidado._

 _-Pues claro que si- lo dije algo triste que hasta incluso agache mi cabeza y mis orejas, por lo que tendría que venir después, Twilight se dio cuenta y me empezó a decir._

 ** _Twilight:_** _Starlight, confía en mí,- luego de decir eso me levanto el mentón con su casco, para que pudiera verla a los ojos- Estás lista._

 ** _Starlight:_** _Sí- lo dije positivamente y me empeze a alejar, pero a los poco segundo me regrese con ella- No estoy lista.- le dije angustiada_

 ** _Twilight:_** _¿De qué estás hablando?- no pude evitar mis emociones y lo solté de golpe_

 ** _Starlight:_** _¡NO ESTOY LISTA PARA IRME!- gritando le dije, que hasta algunos voltearon a vernos, pero en ves de que me reclamara, ella me abrazo._

 ** _Twilight:_** _¡Qué bueno! ¡Porque yo tampoco estoy lista!- eso me emociono mucho, luego vi como ella levito el regalo que tenía antes._

 ** _Twilight:_** _Ten. Te tengo un regalo.- luego lo abrí y vi su contenido, era un hermoso espejo que tenía en algunas partes fotor de mis amigas y amigos._

 ** _Twilight:_** _Iba a ser de felicitación por tu medalla de honor, luego temí que fuera un regalo de despedida, y ahora es de felicidad porque te quedas. ¡Queda perfecto sobre tu cómoda! En serio. Lo medí.- no podía evitar sentirme felicidad, y con lágrimas en los ojos le empeze a decir._

 ** _Starlight:_** _Gracias.- diciéndole y limpiando mis lágrimas._

 ** _Twilight:_** _Tal vez no sé lo que te espera, pero sea lo que sea, te prometo que siempre te voy a apoyar.- diciéndolo con toda seguridad, no podía sentirme muy feliz y conmovida por lo que me dijo, asique le di un gran abrazo._

 _-Uhhh-le dije mientras la abrazaba, luego escuche como Twilight ella me dijo lo mismo._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Luego de que terminara su recuerdo, Starlight abrió sus ojos y tenía lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro, era uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

 ** _Starlight:_** _Twilight….tú me prometistes que siempre me ibas a apoyar…pero yo…no estuve cuando más me necesitabas….perdóname por no haber estado hay - diciéndolo con mucha tristeza y derramando más sus lágrimas al suelo._

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos pronto**

 **((NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE: Como se habrán dado cuenta en este capítulo y en el próximo que viene, se tratara mas sobre recuerdos que antes había vivido Starlight, y me encantaría que USTEDES escogieran o dijeran, como, ¿Qué clase de recuerdos o Flashback, les gustarían ver?, podría ser entre la relación de;**

 ***Starlight y Twilight.**

 ***Starlight y Spike.**

 ***Starlight y las chicas.**

 *** Otros, etc.**

 **Y en qué etapa seria, podría ser;**

 ***Antes, de que el meteorito se estrellara.**

 ***Durante, de que el meteorito se estrellara.**

 **Espero que puedan participar, nos vemos.))**


	17. Capítulo 17:Recuerdos en el castillo(2)

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el decimoséptimo capítulo de esta historia, que espero que sea de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos y ánimos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 17. Recuerdos en el castillo. Parte 2**

Sunset estaba sentada cerca de una mesa casi rota, y en hecha dejaba los libros que pudiera tener un poco de información, en las hojas maltratadas que tenían…..aunque no le estaba yendo muy bien.

 **Sunset:** Ah no-diciéndolo desesperada al leer un libro, y por su desesperación lo aventó con su magia, luego de eso, se empezó a frotar su cabeza con su casco.

 **Sunset:** Tranquila Sunset, aunque dan libros por aquí, debe de haber algo-diciéndose ella misma para no desanimarse.

Luego camina un poco a los estándares maltratados, para sacar algunos libros que pudieran contener información, luego de levitar uno, vio su portada y decía "Predicciones y Profecías", este libro le intereso porque, de lo poco que recuerda, en él hablaba un poco sobre los elementos de la armonía

 **Sunset:** Espero que contenga algo- al decirlo, lo dejo en la mesa y empezó a leerlo con determinación.

 **Con Starlight**

Después de dejar el salón para las ceremonias, ella empezó a caminar por los pasillos del castillo, para ver cómo estaba ahora este lugar, luego llega a un cuarto algo grande, ella se adentra un poco y ve como estaba el cuarto; el cuarto estaba casi destruido, la luz del atardecer se filtraba por casi todo el techo, había una mesa grande circular destruida por un candelabro, y había unas sillas mal gastadas alrededor de la mesa, los pilares ya habían perdido todo su brillo, y en la poca pared que había, tenía dibujado algunos árboles.

Starlight se adentra un poco y recordaba que aquí, ella y las chicas, almorzaban todas y platicaban, convivían, conversaban entre ellas, siempre una dispuesta a ayudar a otra en sus momentos más necesitados, eran mucho más que simplemente amigas…no…ellas eran una familia…una hermosa familia…..y eso nunca cambiarían…..hasta los terribles acontecimientos….que todas empezaron a cambiar.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Las chicas y Starlight estaban en el comedor comiendo unos Hot cakes, y en la mesa se veían unos Hot cakes en la mesa todas ellas estaban comiendo en un silencio muy incómodo, después de todo les acababan de informales que Ponyhattan, ha sido destruida por los Shadows, todas estaban en un gran velo por las pérdidas que debería de haber._

 ** _Applejack:_** _Y….Starlight….¿Dónde está Twilight?- preguntando para salir de este silencio._

 ** _Starlight:_** _Pues creo que está firmando unos documentos que le envió la Princesa Luna, para incrementar las defensas en los pueblos…..y tratar de evitar que suceda lo mismo con…..- diciéndolo un poco desanimada y no pudiendo terminar su frase._

 ** _Fluttershy:_** _Si…emmm…no me quiero imaginar la tristeza que deben de sentir los ponis, que tenían seres queridos en Ponyhattan- diciéndolo tristemente, todas asintieron con excepción de Rarity y de Rainbow, solo ellas simplemente clavaron sus tenedores más duro en los Hot cakes, y empezaron a poner unas expresiones más serias._

 _Unos pocos minutos estuvieron en silencio cuando de repente Pinkie, empezó hablar._

 ** _Pinkie:_** _Bueno….aquí no hay que poner unas caras largas, ¡mejor festejemos!- después de decir eso, quien sabe de dónde, pero saco su cañon de fiestas y empezó a soltar confeti._

 _Las chicas se extremaron por eso, a excepción de dos de ellas._

 ** _Starlight:_** _¿Y eso por?- preguntando algo extrañada._

 ** _Pinkie:_** _Pues…¡que tenemos salud, estamos juntas, tenemos…_

 ** _Rarity:_** _¿Enserio Pinkie?- interrumpiendo a Pnkie, y hablando con una voz muy neutral._

 ** _Pinkie:_** _Ehhh- diciéndolo con confusión._

 _Después todas ven como Rarity se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a Pinkie._

 _Y por cada vez que estaba hablando empezó a hablar._

 ** _Rarity:_** _Todas estamos tristes por lo que paso a Ponihattan, y no solo por las pérdidas que hay, sino que los ponis que tenían seres queridos halla….como yo…..además de perder a amigas costureras cercanas como Coco Pommel….sino que también a mis padres…..ellos estaban de vacaciones…..pasando su luna de miel…-con cada palabra que decía se iba quebrantado su voz y se volvía más molesta, y cuando estuvo cerca de Pinkie ella levanto su mirada para verla- ¡Y TU DICES QUE HAY QUE FESTEGAR!- al final gritándole a Pinkie._

 _El pelo de Pinkie se volvió lacio, por la tristeza que provoco con sus acciones, y nadie dijo nada hasta que…_

 ** _Applejack:_** _¡Oye no le grites, no seas grosera!- diciéndolo muy molesta a Rarity, ella se levantó de su asiento para encarar a Rarity._

 ** _Rarity:_** _¿Qué me dijiste?- preguntando muy molesta y también acercándose a Applejack._

 ** _Applejack:_** _¡Que no le puedes hablar de ese modo a nuestra amiga!, ¡Ella simplemente quería animarnos a todas!¡ No tienes que hablarle de ese modo- diciéndolo muy molesta._

 ** _Fluttershy:_** _Este… chicas- diciéndolo con voz casi audible y con miedo._

 ** _Rarity:_** _¡Pues ella nunca debió de decir eso!¡Yo acabo de perder a seres queridos!, ¡¿Tu de segura que no estas casi triste por no tener a nadie en Ponihattan?!- después de decir eso, Applejack, se enojó aún más._

 ** _Applejack:_** _¡¿Disculpa?!, ¡Yo también perdía a parte de mi familia, como a mi tío y mía tía Orange!, ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO?!- exclamando muy molesta le pregunto a Rarity._

 ** _Fluttershy:_** _Chicas….por favor….vasta- diciéndolo muy triste y dolida al ver esta escena, incluso empezo a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, Starlight estaba a su lado para poder tranquilizarla, pero antes de que pudiera intervenir todo esto….._

 ** _Applejack:_** _¡Además, la perdida de Ponihattan no fue culpa de nosotras! ¡es culpa de la guardia que estaban!- diciéndolo molesta, pero sin pensar en lo que dijo._

 _Para sorpresa de todas, Raibow, que no había actuado ni hablado, voló hacia Applejack, la agarra y la estrella en el muro._

 ** _Raibow:_** _¡¿Cómo te atreves a culpar a quienes cuidaban la ciudad?!- diciéndolo indignada y muy enojada- ¡para tu información, los quienes ayudaban a proteger a la ciudad, eran las reservas de los Wonderbolts, parte de mi antiguo equipo, antiguos compañeros y compañeras de escuadrón, algunos eran vidas jóvenes!, en conclusión, ¡Nunca vuelvas a insultarlos!- gritándole muy molesta a Applejack, Starlight considero que esto se estaba llendo muy lejos, y decidió intervenir, pero antes de que hiciera algo…._

 ** _¿?:_** _¡BASTA!- gritando alguien, todas voltear quien dijo eso, y vieron que parada por la puerta, estaba Twilight, sus ojos se demostraba una gran decepción. Luego Twilight con su magia separa a Applejack y a Rainbow._

 ** _Starlight:_** _¡Twilight!- diciéndolo sorprendida- te juro que ya iba a detenerlas. – despues de que lo dijera, Twilight simplemente camina para estar cerca de la mesa._

 ** _Twilight:_** _Starlight…..no quiero hablar- diciéndolo neutralmente, pero las chicas veían en los ojos de su amiga una gran decepción y tristeza por verlas actuar de ese modo._

 _Luego Twilight simplemente agarra sus Hot Cakes, se los lleva, y se va del cuarto._

 _Cuando se fue, Starlight vio como estaban sus amigas; Fluttershy, aún seguía llorando, Pinkie tenía su cabello lacio, Applejack, tenía el sombrero cubriéndole su rostro, Rarity estaba llorando que hasta incluso se empezó a escurrir su maquillaje, mientras que Rainbow, estaba volteada para que nadie la viera._

 _Todas estaban apenadas, se suponía que iba a ser un momento para acompañar a Twilight, porque ha tenido mucho estrés, por todo el trabajo que ha tenido, y ellas como buenas amigas, vinieron para poder brindarle su apoyo._

 _Starlight, simplemente las veía con una enorme tristeza._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Starlight sale de sus recuerdos, en esa época las chicas y Twilight empezaron a cambiar un poco, claro aún seguían siendo amigas, pero ya no era como antes.

Dando un suspiro, pensó que debería de buscar a Sunset, para ver si ya había acabado, saliendo del cuarto empezó a caminar un poco por los pasillos, pero antes de que la fuera a buscar, su mirada se puso en el piso de arriba, no podía evitar pensar que había dejado ella algo aquí.

Empezó a hacer memoria, cuando de repente como si hubiera sido un golpe…..lo recordó.

Luego de recordar lo que había aquí, algo sumamente especial para ella, rápidamente corre por el pasillo y sube con mucho cuidado las escaleras, porque estaban casi destruidas.

 **Starlight:** _Por favor, que aun siga intacto, por favor que aun sigan intacto- no paraba de pensar_ en forma de súplica, _mientras que subía por las escaleras._

 **En otra parte del castillo.**

Volando por los pasillos de la planta de arriba, Ember esquivaba los escombros que encontraba, o incluso los derretía con su fuego, para pasar sobre ellos.

Luego de pasar sobre unos escombros, se detiene en su vuelo, y deja de volar, llega a una entrada de un cuarto, pero es obstruida por algunos escombros, ella se molesta y con su fuerza los empieza a quitar, y cuando por fin quedo libre su entrada, ella trata de abrir la puerta que aún seguía completa, ella intenta varias veces pero no se abre, desesperada, decide golpear la puerta.

 **TRAAAH!**

Ember golpeo la puerta, con la suficiente fuerza, para que la puerta se saliera y volaba dentro del cuarto.

Cuando quedo su entrada libre, se adentra y se ve lo que es pequeño cuarto simple, una cama circular, algo grande, unos escombros, algunos juguetes en el suelo, un librero algo destruido, una ventana totalmente sucia y algo quebradizo y un marco mal gastado.

Ember empezó a recorrer con su mirada, y cuando empezó a caminar un poco más en el cuarto, siente algo por su pata, y al bajar la mirada, ve que en piso había pisado algo hecho de papel, y ella lo levanta y con su garra empieza a quitarle un poco el polvo que tenía…..al quitárselo descubre que es una historieta muy mal gastada, sus hojas casi se salían, y casi apenas se podía leer pero si se podía distinguir aun su título; "Las Power Ponis, El regreso de Maneniaca", ella sonrió un poco al verla, recuerda que su más querido y mejor amigo le encantaba estas cosas, a ella no le llama la atención…pero ahora.

Ella aun con la historieta en sus garras, se sienta en la cama, al hacerlo levanta la suciedad y el polvo que tenía, a ella no le importo eso, simplemente siguió viendo la revista…..pero poco a poco se empezó a borrar su pequeña sonrisa, para ser remplazada por una mueca de tristeza absoluta.

Con sus ojos, empezó a ver el cuarto…su cuarto…el cuarto de su amigo.

Y cuando termino de verlo, dio un suspiro de tristeza y a la vez agachando su cabeza, al haberlo hecho vio su relicario que tenía colgado, con su garra derecha lo agarro con cuidado y al tenerlo de cerca, con su garra izquierda, lo abrió con mucho cuidado…..

 **Con Sunset**

Ella estaba agarrándose su cabeza para contener la desesperación que sentía en estos momentos, tenía poco que leyó el libro, pero resulta, que no tenía nada de información sobre aquel Meteorito o algo que le pudiera ayudar.

 **Sunset:** Aún quedan libro….pocos y maltratados libros- se decía de nuevo ella misma y viendo los pocos libros que quedaban.

Al ver un libro que estaba casi completo, lo atrajo con su magia, pero se estaba esforzando por que al parecer el libro se había quedado atorado.

 **Sunset:** _¡Vamos!, sal de una vez- pensaba algo molesta, y cuando por fin lo pudo sacar y que al hacerlo saco mucho polvo, que hasta se tuvo que tapar los ojos con sus cascos, pero cuando por fin los abrió vio el libro que saco._

La portada del libro era de color morado y tenía una herradura grande y dentro y alrededor de ella, estaban dibujado los elementos de la armonía, y en medio de la herradura estaba el elemento mágico, y su portada estaba escrito "Diario de la Amistad".

Sunset, tuvo que aguantar gritar de la emoción que sentían en estos momentos, Twilight le había platicado por medio de un mensaje, que ellas y sus amigas, habían estado escribiendo en el todas las lecciones que cada una tenia, este libro debe de tener las respuestas que tenía.

Rápidamente, puso el libro en la mesa, y se acercó a ella, pero cuando lo abrió, se sorprendió con lo que vio…..

 **Con Starlight.**

Ella después de que subiera al segundo piso, llego a toda prisa a un cuarto, este era grande, había una cama grande de la realeza partida a la mitad por los escombros, había cristales esparcidos por todas partes, algunos libros y hojas que en su mayoría eran astronómicas, y un gran agujeró por una de las paredes, y que conducía al exterior.

Pero ella no se queda viendo el cuarto, rápidamente llega cerca de la cama, y con uno de sus cascos piso cierta parte del piso, al haberlo hecho se escucha como un mecanismo suena, para descubrir como parte del piso se movía para que se viera un baúl, rápidamente agarra el baúl y lo coloca cerca de ella y al abrirlo, vio con alivio que aún seguían hay.

 **Starlight:** Fiu, que bueno- diciéndolo muy contenta, ella después de observarlos durante un rato y abrazarlos durante un tiempo, los dejo en el baúl, y de nuevo lo oculto en el piso.

Después de dejarlo, ella camina lentamente para ver el exterior por medio del agujeró que había en la pared, al estar al borde veía con tristeza lo que quedaba de Ponyville, y de lo que quedaba de la vegetación, cuando volteo adentro, vio un prismático en el suelo, ella lo levito, y vio que aun funcionaba, lo puso en su ojo para ver más de cerca algunos lugares que pudiera reconocer, vio el refugio a lo lejos, un poco los arboles de manzanos, pero cuando estaba viendo los lugares, su mirada se posó en un lugar en específico.

Era un pequeño campamento que se veía a lo lejos en una colina; era muy sencillo solo se constituía de un casa de acampar y un montón de leña, el campamento estaba algunos metros alejado desde la posición del campamento, recuerda que es un punto donde los guardias descansaban en sus rutinas y un punto de vigilancia para ver que nadie se acercará demasiado al refugio.

Pero para ella es un lugar de muchos, donde su amigo siempre la protegía y la cuidaba.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Era de noche, y en el campamento mencionado se ve adentro de él, a Starlight acostada de lado en una pequeña sabana y a lado un dragón morado que está parado._

 ** _Starlight:_** _Ahhh!- exclamando con algo de dolor, luego se ve como la garra del dragón, la estaba tocándola en su lomo, pero al escuchar el quejido de su amiga, rápidamente quita su garra._

 ** _Starlight:_** _Por favor Spike….con cuidado- diciéndolo algo forzosa yderramando una pequeña lagrima._

 ** _Spike:_** _Perdón Starlight, pero por favor no te muevas o no poder curarte esa herida- diciéndolo apenado, y viendo su herida, era un rasguño que estaba casi por todo el lomo, por suerte no era nada grave._

 _Luego Spike, provoca un poco de fuego en su garra, y la acerca poco a poco a Starlight._

 ** _Spike:_** _Por favor, aguanto un poco…prometo que será rápido- diciéndolo a Starlight._

 _Starlight, quería decirle que no lo hiciera, aunque las cenizas harán que su herida se cierra un poco más rápido, iba a arder mucho…..pero al ver en los ojos de Spike, una gran preocupación, decidió no decirle nada y solamente asintió._

 _Spike al ver como su amiga le asentía, con cuidado puso su garra en el lomo de Starlight, el empezó a aplicarle todo su cuerpo, aunque ella tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritar por el dolor que sintió, pero recordó que su amigo solo quería que se recuperara._

 _Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, y después Spike tomo unas vendas en su garra derecha y con la izquierda levanto con suavidad a Starlight y con su otra garra empezó a vendarla con mucho cuidado su lomo._

 _Cuando termino la depósito suavemente en el suelo._

 ** _Spike:_** _Y….¿cómo te sientes?- preguntando, para tener un poco de conversación._

 ** _Starlight:_** _Pues algo mejor gracias- diciéndolo, luego con esfuerzo se logra sentar y después vio las vendas que tenía en su lomo y bajo un poco sus orejas._

 ** _Spike:_** _¿Oye que tienes?- preguntando asustado por la actitud que presento Starlight._

 ** _Starlight:_** _Nada es solo que, estas eran las ultimas vendas que teníamos y tu estas herido- diciéndolo y vio al dragón que si estaba un poco herido de su pata izquierda._

 ** _Spike:_** _No te preocupes por eso._

 ** _Starlight:_** _¿Cómo no quieres que no me preocupe?, estas herido y…._

 ** _Spike:_** _Y tu más eres más importante, que yo- interrumpiendo a Starlight, y antes de que dijera algo ella empezó de nuevo hablar Spike- enserio no te preocupes por mí, bueno descansa, voy a salir a tomar la primera guardia._

 _Luego el sale del campamento y deja sola a Starlight, luego ella se acuesta de nuevo._

 ** _Starlight:_** _Ah ese dragón tan testarudo- empezó a pensar, aunque eso se estaba haciendo muy común, Spike siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de cualquiera, antes que en el suyo, y siempre le daba su comida a alguien más necesitado, aunque eso a ella le preocupaba, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a todos aunque eso signifique que el salga lastimado._

 _Dando un suspiro empezó a acomodarse para dormir._

 _Pasaron algunas horas, y se había azotado un fuerte frio, Spike se mete en el campamento, y rápidamente lo sierra, para que no entrara mucho del frio, dando un suspiro de alivio, volteo a ver a Starlight, y con lo que vio no le gusto para nada, Starlight estaba temblando mucho y luego con sus heridas recientes, le estaban haciendo daño. Él rápidamente se acerca a ella y se hace bolita para descansar y estar alrededor de Starlight, ella al sentir el calor extra, empezó a dejar de temblar y sin conciencia se acomoda su cabeza en el cuerpo de Spike, el sintió como su amiga se acomodó en él y sonrió felizmente y él se acomoda para poder descansar, pero antes de que descansara, empezó a decir._

 ** _Spike:_** _Nunca más perderé a una amiga-pensándolo tristemente por recordar a las chicas que ya se no estaban con ellos, tristemente por recordarlas pero a la vez decidido por cumplir esa promesa con su amiga que estaba a lado de ella._

 ** _Fin del_** _**Flashback**_

Starlight sale de su recuerdo, su amigo siempre estuvo con ella, no importaba que fuera, pero él siempre estaba ahí.

 **Starlight:** Oh Spike…..no sabes cuánto te extraño- diciéndolo con voz sumamente dolida y derramando algunas lágrimas y dando un suspiro se alejó del oyó.

Pero lo que no se dio cuenta, es cuando estuvo viendo el exterior, una criatura tenebrosa….la vio.

Era la misma criatura que hace poco había matado a la Manticora, y cuando termino de comer lo que quería salió al exterior para buscar más comida, y al alzar la mirada vio a Starlight, nada más la vio durante unos momentos, y cuando Starlight se alejó, la criatura gruño y empezó a correr en donde ella esta.

Por qué para la criatura, lo que vio fue…..comida fresca.

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos pronto**


	18. Capítulo 18: Los Eternal Hunters

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el decimoctavo capítulo de esta historia, que espero que se de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos y ánimos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 18. Los Eternal Hunters.**

Sunset no quería creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, apenas abrió la portada del libro, y casi todas las hojas se convirtieron en polvo o se desprendieron del libro, rápidamente agarra las hojas que se soltaron con desesperación, que hasta incluso los levanto con su boca, las pone en la mesa, al terminar, veía como no se distinguían nada, ni siquiera se podía distinguir sus títulos.

Ella aun desesperada, pasa las pocas páginas que quedaban del libro.

 **Sunset:** _No….No, ¡No!- pensaba mientras aún continuaba pasando las hojas,_ ya desesperada, hace levitar el libro, y con todo el enojo que tenía, lo avienta a una pared, al finalizar ella recarga su cabeza en la mesa, sierra por un momento sus ojos y empezó a soltar una lágrima.

 **Sunset:** ¿Por qué no hallo las respuestas que quiero?- pensándolo con tristeza- solo quiero respuestas o alguna pista o….

Se detuvo en su oración, porque al abrir sus ojos vio que enfrente de ella había una hoja doblada a la mitad, era una de las hojas que se salió del Diario, por un momento Sunset creyó que había brillado por un momento, se limpia sus lágrimas con su casco y agarra la hoja y luego de doblarla…..se sorprendió por lo que vio, por qué había información que se podía leer muy bien, y viendo con más determinación, vio que la hoja fue escrita por Twilight, era sin duda la caligrafía de su amiga. Ahora que su atención se puso en la hoja, empezó a leerla.

 ** _Shadows…._**

 ** _Es el nombre que todos nosotros le pusimos a las primeras criaturas que llegaron o fueron creados por ese meteorito, por sus ataques sorpresivos, su humo que siempre lo seguían y su piel de color negro._**

 ** _Pero la verdad es que nadie tiene información de su origen, ni siquiera las princesas tenían conocimientos de ellos, es un completo misterio..….hasta ahora._**

 ** _Yo con una gran investigación, de estudios y de prácticas, obtenidos de uno que avía matado y de haber visto desde lejos a las criaturas, logre aprender un poco de ellos._**

 ** _Descubrí que son seres de las tinieblas y drenan la fuerza vital de los seres vivos, no importa si sean criaturas, tan grandes como las de un dragón anciano o tan pequeño como un parasprite, o ni siquiera una pequeña planta, lo hacen para que ellos puedan seguir viviendo y comen…..carne para poder alimentarse y hacerse más grandes._**

 ** _Sus cuerpos están constituidos por una piel muy gruesa, que hace que sea casi impenetrable, por eso las armas simples como lanzas, espadas o flechas, no lo podrán lastimar mucho. Y también son inmunes a ciertos hechizos y conjuros…..eso lo supe por la mala, al ver como mi hermano, se enfrentó a una y creyó que la derrotaría a una con un simple ataque..._**

 ** _También son capases de oler el sudor de miedo de cualquier criatura, que este alrededor de ellas._**

 ** _Sus garras, si te pegan un duro zarpazo, pueden casi arrancar la piel suave o dejar una terrible hemorragia._**

 ** _En conclusión; donde quieran que vallan estas criaturas…..no estas bestias, las cuales las nombre con un mejor nombre, uno con el cual más los caracteriza, los Eternal Hunters, siempre las acompañaran la muerte, estas criaturas no tienen compasión con nadie, tengan mucha precaución._**

 ** _Espero que esta información le ayude a las futuras generaciones._**

 ** _Atte. La Princesa de la Amistad, Twilight Sparkle._**

Sunset, se impresiono con lo que leyó, desde que llego a Equestria, a escuchado como las criaturas, que su amiga los llamo Eternal Hunters, es una de las varias criaturas que aparecieron desde que el meteorito llego aquí, debía de admitir esta era una gran información.

 **Sunset:** _¿Acaso, nada más por eso, Twilight me envió la señal, para que conociera más de esas criaturas?-_ preguntándose a sí misma. Después volvió a leer el nombre de las criaturas.

 **Sunset:** Gumm- tragando saliva con miedo- cazadores eternos….eso no me gusta nada- después de decirlo, empieza a escuchar algo que venia del pasillo.

 **Sunset:** ¿Starlight, eres tú?- preguntando algo nerviosa, después deja la hoja en la mesa, y empieza a caminar para la salida y conforme iba saliendo, escuchaba más fuerte el ruido, lo que le ponía más nerviosa.

 **Sunset:** Starlight, ¿estás aquí? O ¿eres tu Ember?- preguntando con más nerviosismo y hasta con un poco de miedo, luego de cruzar el pasillo central, le invadió un gran miedo, porque vio a lo lejos, en la puerta como un ojo totalmente rojo y su pupila era de un color negro, quería entrar por la pequeña puerta, pero sus intentos pararon al ver a Sunset, solo se le quedo viendo…..Sunset, con mucho cuidado, empezó a retroceder con mucho miedo, el ojo vio como estaba retrocediendo, y rápidamente desaparece….lo que provoca que Sunset tranquilizara sus nervios…..pero de momento…..

 **TRAHHH!**

Se escuchó como la puerta y parte de su pared se rompen de momento, Sunset tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por el polvo, y cuando se despejo el humo, vio lo que estaba enfrente de ella; Era una criatura lo que acababa de atravesar la pared, media más grande que una manticora, caminaba en cuatro patas, su pelaje lo tenía casi todo de color negro, y por detrás lo seguía una clase de humo negro, sus patas tenían tres garras algo curveadas y median el triple que las de un dragón joven, sus boca al abrirla exponía unos grandes y afilados colmillos y su nariz era algo mediana, y tenía un olor horrible de muerte.

La criatura vio a Sunset, se inclinó un poco al frente y gruño con fuerza a su siguiente presa..

 **GRAAAAAAAAAAA!...**

 **Con Starlight(poco antes de que la criatura rugiera)**

Ella estaba recorriendo los pasillos e iba a su antigua habitación, cuando de repente escucho como algo se hubiera derrumbado o roto, eso hizo que se detuviera poder escuchar mejor, y cuando ya no se escuchó nada, siguió caminando tranquilamente….hasta que.

 **GRAAAAAAAAAAA!...**

Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar ese rugido, y empezó a temblar mucho, sabia de quien era esa clase de rugido.

 **Starlight:** _Tengo que salir de aquí- pensándolo con mucho miedo,_ _pero después pensó, sabía que la criatura solo lanzaba esa clase de rugido, cuando se preparaba para atacar…y de momento se le cruzo la idea de quien pudiera ser._

 **Starlight:** ¡SUNSET!- exclamando muy asustada, y corriendo a todo lo que daba a la planta baja, para poder salvarla a tiempo, no importa que se estaba arriesgando ella misma por salvar a alguien que apenas acababa de conocer, no se lo perdonaría si abandonara a alguien.

 **Con Ember(poco antes de que la criatura rugiera)**

Ella cuidadosamente cierra su relicario, para ella era muy especial, y hubiera continuando viendo el cuarto de su amigo, hasta que escucho con su gran oído de dragón, algo destruyéndose, a ella casi no le importo, después de todo, el castillo casi estaba a punto de colapsarse, pudo haber sido que se derrumbara alguna pared o columna, pero luego escucho…

 **GRAAAAAAAAAAA!...**

Se levantó de golpe de la cama al oír a la criatura, la conocía muy bien, rápidamente ella corre hacia donde estaba un pedazo de piedra y lo avienta hacia la ventana, lo que hizo que la ventana se rompiera, y después ve como por la ventana se veía el exterior.

 **Ember:** _Muy bien- pensándolo tranquilamente._ Su idea era simple, antes de que la criatura la descubriera, iba a escapar por la ventana, pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar por la ventana, se quedó pensando en la poni que acababa de conocer…tal vez no la conocía para nada….ni siquiera recuerda muy bien su nombre…..pero algo dentro de ella….. sentía que era alguien especial…

Luego Ember, dio un largo suspiro.

 **Con Sunset**

Tuvo que taparse las orejas, para evitar estar aturdida por el rugido, pero su cuerpo se llenó de un absoluto pavor al ver a la criatura, era como si hubiera salido de las peores pesadillas, luego vio como esta empezó a correr a Sunset.

Pero ella reaccionó rápidamente para empezar a correr a cualquier dirección, al empezar a correr vio hacia atrás y vio como la bestia la estaba siguiendo y vio cómo está la estaba empezando a alcanzar.

Rápidamente Sunset, trato de formular un plan.

 **Sunset:** Vamos….que hare….a, ya se- pensándolo felizmente, y con un gran esfuerzo, hizo con su cuerno un poco de luz, y después la lanzo hacia la bestia.

Al chocar esa pequeña luz con la bestia, se creó una gran intensidad de luz, lo que hizo que la bestia se quedara aturdida por un momento, lo que aprovecho Sunset para poder escapar.

Luego Sunset, llego a un extremo del castillo donde había unas simples escales que conducían hacia arriba y alado una puerta medio rota, luego de escuchar de nuevo el rugido de la bestia, ella rápidamente, entra por la puerta, y al entra vio que estaba en un pequeño cuarto; tenía una mesa en medio rectangular, y había varios cristales y cerámicas rotas, no se quedó viendo mucho el lugar, pero pudo identificar que esta alguna vez fue la cocina.

Rápidamente con su mirada busco un lugar en donde esconderse, vio la mesa y rápidamente, abre uno de sus cajones y entra en la mesa.

Solamente escuchaba los pasos de la bestia, debía de admitir….tenía mucho miedo, tanto que empezó a sudar.

Luego de unos segundos escucho como había pisadas cerca de ella, tuvo que aguantar el grito, al escuchar como la puerta era destrozada, luego escucho las pisadas aún más cerca…..la bestia estaba aquí sin duda.

Luego de unos tormentosos segundos, escucho como la bestia rugió, y antes de que se diera cuanta, la mitad de la mesa fue partida a la mitad.

 **Trathh!**

La bestia la había partido a la mitad, Sunset se asustó mucho, pero reacciono a tiempo para salir del otro lado de la mesa donde había sido partida, para dirigirse a la salida , y empezó de nuevo a correr, la bestia al darse cuenta, de nuevo empezó a seguirla, y pero Sunset se cayó y al voltear su mirada, vio a la bestia que estaba parada enfrente de ella, Sunset se quedó totalmente paralizada del miedo y cuando la bestia estaba a punto de atacar…..

 **Starlight:** ¡Oye, aquí!- le había gritado a la bestia para llamar su atención, y para asegurarse le dispara un rayo, y al darle la Bestia le rugió y ahora ignorando a Sunset, que aún seguía paralizada, empezó a correr hacia Starlight.

Starlight tuvo que tranquilizar sus nervios al verla de enfrente, para después concentrar su magia, para lanzar su rayo más poderoso, y le dio directo a la bestia pero ni con eso se inmuto, y siguiendo corriendo.

La bestia siguió corriendo a Starlight, y ella se preparó para que se acercara….pero cuando la bestia salto hacia Starlight….algo lo tacleo con fuerza en el aire.

Starlight vio sorprendida lo que alejo a la bestia fue nada más y nada menos que Ember, ella la tacleo y ambos quedaron enfrente a frente.

 **Starlight:** Ember…..-diciéndolo sorprendida.

 **Ember:** Ve cómo está la otra poni, y no interrumpan- diciéndolo seriamente y sin perder de vista a la criatura.

Starlight, iba a decir algo, pero mejor se lo guarda y va a ver a Sunset.

Ember y la criatura, se quedaron frente a frente viéndose, la bestia mostro sus colmillos para intimidar a su presa, mientras que Ember lanzo un poco de fuego, también para intimidar.

La bestia salto hacia Ember, pero ella rápidamente alzo el vuelo, y mientras que ella estaba volando, empezó a dispararle su fuego a la bestia con todo lo que tenía, la bestia trato de protegerse con una de sus patas y hasta incluso salto para poder golpear a Ember, pero ella difícilmente logra esquivar los zarpazos que trataban de cortarla, pero aun asi, siguió lanzando fuego, y vio como la criatura se tapó sus ojos para poder cubrirse del fuego, aprovechando ese momento, Ember se acercó y le dio un puñetazo a la criatura justo en su frente, lo que provoque que quedara por un momento aturdida, luego Ember de nuevo la golpeo pero esta vez con su cola, lo hizo con la suficiente fuerza para estrecharla con una de las paredes, luego de que la bestia chocara con la pared, Ember no se confió y de nuevo le lanzo fuego a la criatura.

 **Guuaa!**

Exclamando la bestia con dolor en medio de las llamas, para después caer con fuerza al piso y cerrar sus ojos

Luego de ver como la bestia cayo, Ember dejo de lanzar fuego, y veía como la criatura ya no respiraba, ella por precaución se acercó para estar frente a frente, y cuando puso una de sus garras en el cuello de la bestia, vio que no tenía pulso.

 **Ember:** No eras tan rudo, como lo son otros- diciéndolo seriamente y a la vez burlón a la bestia muerta frente a ella, y cuando estaba a punto de irse….algo pasó.

La bestia abrió sus ojos de repente, y antes de que Ember saliera de su sorpresa, la criatura la mordió en su ala derecha.

 **Ember:** Ahhh!- gritando con mucho dolor, al sentir como su ala era agarrada y enterada por los colmillos de la bestia, pero la bestia no paro ahí, rápidamente la bestia aun sosteniendo a Ember de su ala, empezó azotarla cruelmente al piso y a la pared para poder debilitarla.

Sunset y Starlight estaban escondidas por unos escombros que habían, y estaban viendo todo lo que estaba pasando, desde lejos, Sunset no podía soportar ver más esta cruel tortura que estaba recibiendo Ember, asique decidió ir ayudarla, pero es detenida por Starlight.

 **Starlight:** ¡Sunset!, ¡¿qué haces!?- susurrando le pregunto.

 **Sunset:** ¡¿Tu qué crees?!, ¡voy a ayudarla!- diciéndolo algo molesta.

 **Starlight:** ¡Pero qué harás!- exclamándolo un poco más molesta.

Sunset, no supo contestarle, la verdad no sabía qué hacer, pero al voltear a ver a Ember, vio como aún seguía siendo azotada por la criatura y vio algo que la dejo sorprendida…..mientras que aun era azotada, Ember trataba de liberarse de la criatura, y también con una de sus garras agarraba el relicario con fuerza, para que el relicario no se dallará con el castigo que estaba recibiendo.

Luego Sunset, volteo con determinación a Starlight.

 **Sunset:** Voy a hacer algo- diciéndolo seriamente y alejándose de Starlight, y esta se quedó con una cara sorprendida.

Luego la bestia, ya algo cansada de tener a Ember agarrada, avienta a Ember a la otra pared de alado, luego de que por fin la bestia la allá soltado, Ember trataba de pararse, pero su cuerpo estaba herido y su ala derecha estaba sangrando, la bestia al ver como su presa estaba totalmente expuesta, intento atacar, pero de repente, algo la golpea, y al voltear de donde vino el ataque vio a Sunset.

 **Sunset:** ¡Bestia, ven por mí!- provocando a la bestia, aunque esta trato de ignorarla, Sunset siguió disparando rayos con mucho esfuerzo, la criatura ya harta, empezó a correr a Sunset.

 **Sunset:** _Un poco más….poco más_ \- pensándolo seriamente, y cuando vio que la bestia está casi en el punto exacto-¡AHORA!- diciéndolo seriamente y ella con mucha fuerza patea una de las columnas que tenía alado, lo que provoca que esta se colapsara, una parte del techo colapso y le cayo a la bestia.

Sunset, vio como la bestia quedo sepultada en lo que era un poco el techo y respiro tranquilamente, pero rápidamente fue a ver a Ember.

 **Sunset:** ¡Ember!- diciéndolo preocupada y no era de menos ya que el cuerpo de Ember tenia moretones y su ala aun no paraba de sangrar- necesitas ayuda.

 **Ember:** Por supuesto que no…yo puedo sola- diciéndolo seriamente y trato de levantarse, pero no lo logro y cayo de sentón por el dolor que tenía su cuerpo.

Pero cuando Sunset trato de decir algo, llega Starlight.

 **Starlight:** ¡Chicas están bien!- diciéndolo felizmente.

 **Sunset:** Si pero….

Antes de que terminara de decir, todas vieron como los escombro se movían un poco.

 **Sunset:** …..No puedo creer que esa cosa aun siga con vida…-diciéndolo muy asustada.

 **Ember:** Pues que esperabas de ellas, hay que irnos- diciéndolo y a la vez tratando de levantarse, y sorpresivamente lo logro, pero al dar un paso, se iba a caer, si no fuera por Sunset que la agarro.

 **Sunset:** Déjame ayudarte entonces- diciéndolo a Ember, y ella simplemente asiente.

 **Sunset:** Por cierto chicas- llamando a las dos- ¿saben que es eso?- diciéndolo algo temerosa.

Ember, levanta un poco su ceja, pero antes de que hablara.

 **Starlight:** ¿Enserio no lo conoces?- diciéndolo sorprendida.

 **Sunset:** No

 **Starlight:** Pues eso…..es un Shadow.

Luego de decirlo, Sunset se queda muda por lo revelado.

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos pronto**


	19. Capítulo 19:Recuerdos de una Admra

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el decimonoveno capítulo de esta historia, que espero que sea de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos y ánimos para que pueda mejorar, y continuar con esta historia.**

 **También les pido a todos una gran disculpa por la demora que me llevo subirlo.**

 **Pero antes de empezar, quisiera y me gustaría que guardemos unos segundos de silencio, por lo que provoco el sismo que sacudió la Ciudad de México, y en otros lugares…. comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 19. Recuerdos de una Administradora.**

Sunset, estaba caminado por un largo túnel con minerales de color morado.

Después de lo sucedido con el Eternal Hunter, con mucho esfuerzo, ella y las chicas lograron llegar al refugio para poder descansar, y llegaron antes de que cayera la noche, aunque estuvo algo complicado el camino, porque ella sola tuvo que apoyar a Ember, para que pudiera caminar por los golpes que recibió, y cuando Starlight quería apoyarla a Ember a recargarse, Sunset se dio cuenta que Ember empujaba o la miraba feo a Starlight, asique mejor Starlight decidió no ayudarla, y cuando llegaron al refugió, los guardias se llevaron a Ember a lo que era la enfermería para tratar sus heridas, en especial la de su ala, no hay que decir que muchos de los refugiados se sorprendieron al ver a un dragón, luego de eso Stalight decidió ver a su amiga, y Sunset aunque quería acompañar a Ember, sintió como si algo dentro de ella la estuviera llamando, y que la siguiera.

Sunset, siguió ese presentimiento, y dejo de sentirlo cuando llego a cierto lugar, y cuando se dio cuenta, llego a una cueva algo grande, era el mismo lugar donde había conocido a Sassy.

 **Sunset:** ¿Qué raro?- pensando con algo de extrañes, y cuando estaba a punto de irse para poder ir con Ember…

 **¿?:** ¡Sunset!- diciéndolo una voz tanto sorprendida como alegre, y antes de pudiera reaccionar, sintió como alguien la abrazaba con fuerza, y con esfuerzo vio de quien se trataba, y era nada menos que Sassy.

 **Sassy:** Oh, ¡no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte!- diciéndolo felizmente y soltándola del abrazo, y dándole una sonrisa, hace unos momentos, Sassy estaba dentro de la cueva y estaba arreglando alguna ropa de los refugiados, e irónicamente, estaba pensando en Sunset.

 **Sunset:** Ah, hola Sassy- respondiendo cordialmente el saludo, y también feliz de verla de nuevo, pero después se sintió incomoda cuando de repente Sassy empezó a inspeccionarla por todo su cuerpo.

 **Sassy:** ¿No estas herida?- diciéndolo mientras aun la inspeccionaba, y antes de que Sunset le respondiera-¿Tienes algo roto?- preguntando de nuevo Sassy- ¿tienes todo bien?, ¡¿DE QUÉ COLOR ES MI MAGIA?!- preguntando muy asustada y apuntando su cuerno, al estar enfrente de Sunset.

 **Sunset:** Sassy, enserio estoy bien….y ni siquiera tu magia la estas usando- preguntando algo divertida, y avergonzada, y apuntando con su casco el cuerno de Sassy que efectivamente, no usaba su magia.

 **Sassy:** Bueno….si, pero me preocupo por ti- diciéndolo apenada.

 **Sunset:** Descuida.

 **Sassy:** ¡Oh, pero de seguro que tienes algo de hambre!, vamos adentro, creo que tengo un poco de comida adentró- diciéndolo animada y entrando a su cueva, seguida por Sunset.

Cuando ellas llegaron casi hasta el fondo, Sassy le dijo a Sunset que esperaba mientras que ella buscaba algo de su comida, y mientras que esperaba, Sunset no pudo evitar ver de nuevo ver, esos hermosos vestidos que estaban hasta el fondo.

 **Sunset:** _¿Por qué no puedo evitar pensar que me resultan familiares?_ \- pensándolo con mucha intriga.

Después, llega Sassy con un pequeño vaso de agua.

 **Sassy:** ¡Oye Sunset!, disculpa pero ya no tengo ninguna lata, pero al menos tengo un poco de agua- diciéndolo mientras caminaba, y al ver a Sunset, vio como estaba mirando algo en específico, y al seguir la mirada vio que estaba viendo los vestidos.

Sassy, después dio un suspiro, y al haber dejado el vaso de agua cerca de una roca, que usaba como repisa y se acerca a Sunset, lo suficiente para que ambas vieran los vestidos.

Estuvieron un momento viéndolos, hasta que Sunset decidió hablar.

 **Sunset:** Son hermosos- diciéndolo encantada al ver los vestidos.

 **Sassy:** Si….si que lo son- diciéndolo con nostalgia y a la vez contenta.

 **Sunset:** ¿Son tuyos, los haces?- diciéndolo mientras que volteaba a ver un poco a Sassy.

 **Sassy:** No, yo no los tejí- decía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 **Sunset:** Entonces, ¿Quién fue?- preguntando con curiosidad

 **Sassy:** Una poni muy generosa.

 **Sunset:** ¿Enserio? Talvez incluso puedes algún día presentármela- diciéndolo bromeándolo y al voltear vio como Sassy se quedó nada más viendo los vestidos.

Cuando Sunset menciono de quien los hiso, Sassy se quedó viendo los vestidos recuerda que ese mismo día, en el que vio por última vez a su amiga.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Sassy:_** _¡Gracias por comprar en la Boutique Canterlot Carrusel, que tenga un excelente día!- diciéndolo alegremente a su compradora que salía de la Boutique._

 _Sassy estaba atendiendo la Boutique Canterlot Carrusel tranquilamente, como cualquier día cualquiera y estaba a punto de almorzar su sándwich, y cuando estaba a punto de saborearlo…..algo pasó de repente._

 ** _GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_**

 _Sonó la alarma de Canterloth, todos los habitantes sabían que la única vez que iba a sonar esa alarma solo seria para solo una única ocasión; Que las criaturas Oscuras, han llegado aquí._

 _Ella se asusta mucho, que hasta incluso dejo de levitar su Sandwich, ella se acerca a la ventana y ve por ella, veía como afuera era un completo caos, todos gritaban y corrían con miedo, y hasta veía como se empezó a ver humo de fuego, no tan lejos a donde ella estaba._

 _Y cuando Sassy estaba a punto de salir hacia la estación de tren, vio por detrás los vestidos de su amiga, que ella con mucho esfuerzo los hizo, para poder donar a la caridad para aquellos pueblos que necesitan más ayuda._

 _Sassy, dando un suspiro, empezó acercarse a los vestidos con rapidez._

 ** _Sassy:_** _Rápido, rápido, solo unos cuantos- pensaba presionada mientras que metía algunos vestidos en algunas cajas, que había traído._

 _Mientras que lo hacía, escuchaba como los gritos de terror y de miedo, se escuchaban de afuera y como estos se incrementaban con forme está pasando el tiempo, y lo que provocara que tenga más miedo._

 _Había metido en la primera caja unos cinco vestidos, y cuando estaba a punto de hacer otros, escucho como la puerta de la Boutique, se abrió de golpe, lo que hizo que volteara a ver quién había sido y veía que delante de ella estaba su amiga._

 ** _Sassy:_** _¡Rarity!- diciéndolo tanto sorprendida como preocupada._

 ** _Rarity:_** _¡Sassy!- diciéndolo muy asustada y a la vez alegre de verla, ella le dio un pequeño abrazo y este fue correspondido, y cuando se separaron, ella vio las cajas que estaban cerca de ellas, pero antes de que preguntara._

 ** _Sassy:_** _No espera…..¿qué estás haciendo aquí en Canterloth?- diciéndolo muy preocupada._

 ** _Rarity:_** _¡¿Eso mismo te iba a preguntar, que estás haciendo aquí, han sonado las alarmas, se suponía que tienes que irte a la estación de tren para la evacuación?!- decía muy preocupada y algo molesta._

 ** _Sassy:_** _Yo solo voy a guardar la ropa y….._

 ** _Rarity:_** _¡Pero que estás diciendo Sassy, eso no importa!- interrumpiendo muy molesta._

 ** _Sassy:_** _Pero Rarity….tú los….- diciéndolo nerviosa y algo asustada por oír como su amiga le grito._

 ** _Rarity:_** _Sassy- diciéndolo ya tranquila y algo arrepentida por haberle gritado de esa manera, después camina para estar más cerca de ella y la abraza- no me interesa ningún vestido, lo único que me importa, eres tú, por eso estoy aquí- diciéndolo mientras se separaba de su amiga._

 _Sassy, solo veía a su amiga con más determinación, y vio que Rarity tenía en su cuello un hermoso collar que en el centro tenía un diamante morado,_

 ** _Sassy:_** _Ah….está bien- decía mientras que salía del edificio acompañada de Rarity y llevando cargando en su lomo, la única caja._

 _Cuando ambas salieron, vieron que la situación se había puesto peor, ahora todos querían salir de la ciudad y los guardias trataban de ayudar lo más que podían._

 ** _Sassy:_** _¡Rápido ahí que irnos!- decía preocupada y se empezó a caminar con los demás, pero al voltear hacia atrás, vio como Rarity se iba a la dirección contraria._

 ** _Sassy:_** _¡Rarity!, ¿No piensas venir conmigo?- decía muy preocupada y gritando, trataba de ir con ella, pero los demás no le permitían el paso, la tenían atrapada._

 ** _Rarity:_** _¡Lo siento Sassy, pero Twilight me necesita, y creo que tiene un plan para detener todo esto!- gritándolo para que pudiera escuchar Sassy_

 ** _Sassy:_** _¡¿Qué, no te escuche?!- gritándolo, y mientras lo hacía trataba de moverse entre todos los ponis- ¡Por favor déjenme pasar!- le decía a los demás, pero no lo permitían, simplemente ella podía irse junto con ellos._

 ** _Rarity:_** _Descuida amiga, nos veremos pronto- decía con ánimo y corriendo hacia el castillo de Canterloth._

 _Sassy, simplemente podía ver como su amiga se alejaba._

 ** _Sassy:_** _¡RARITY!_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

 **¿?-** Sassy…Sassy.

Sassy empezó a salir de su recuerdo, cuando empezó a escuchar una voz que le llamaba.

 **Sassy:** Ehh- decía confundida.

 **Sunset:** ¿Oye estas bien?- pregunto algo preocupada.

 **Sassy:** Ah sí….¿qué paso?.

 **Sunset:** Te pregunte, ¿de quién los hizo?.

 **Sassy:** Sunset, ¿podrías por favor, vernos mañana? ahora estoy cansada- decía algo cabizbaja, por recordar el día en que Canterloth callo.

Sunset, vio el error que cometió al mencionar quien creo los vestidos, de seguro que era alguien especial para ella y ese alguien ya debe de estar muerto o muerta.

 **Sunset:** Ok…bueno, nos vemos.- decía mientras salía de la cueva y un poco cabizbaja.

Cuando Sunset, se fue, Sassy se acercó lo suficiente a los vestidos y en uno de ellos, apoyo su cabeza de él, y mientras que lo hacía, derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**


	20. Capitulo 20: Noche en el refugio

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el vigésimo capítulo de esta historia, que espero que se de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos y ánimos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **También les pido una gran disculpa a todos por haberme tardado mucho, pero tuve que resolver algunos problemas del colegio, y también ahora tengo un nuevo proyecto que acabo de comenzar, pero descuiden, no voy a descuidar ninguno de los dos historias.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 20. Noche en el refugio.**

Ya era de noche, y todos los refugiados que estaban en el subterráneo, se estaban preparando para poder ir a descansar de este día de sus actividades normales…o lo que se podría decir normales.

Sunseth, al estar caminando para ir a lo que era su cueva o cuarto en este lugar, algo cabizbaja por sentirse culpable por hacer sentir mal a Sassy.

Llego a lo que era el centro del refugio, y pensaba en ir a ver como estaba Ember de su herida, pero decidió mejor ir mañana en la mañana, ya que pensó que Ember necesitaba descansar.

Estuvo un rato viendo como todos los ponis se estaban caminando a los túneles, y otros se quedaban ahí para poder descansar, y mientras estaba viendo como todos se iban, desde la distancia lograba ver algunas caras conocidas, y al mismo tiempo, notaba como eran demasiado diferentes, a lo que recordaba.

Como por ejemplo; a Derpy, recordó que ella es muy tierna y algo olvidadiza..…pero muy bondadosa…pero ahora lo que veía por sus ojos era una pegaso con una mirada que intimidaba mucho.

Dj-3, ahora ya no tenía sus características gafas, y logro distinguir que usa un cuerno algo grande en la oreja, para poder escuchar a los demás.

Octavia, ya no se caracteriza por su tranquilidad que tiene, si no que ahora ella se altera mucho cuando alguien no hacia las cosas correctas, como por ejemplo cuando un pequeño poni la empujo accidentalmente.

Y haci siguiendo viendo a algunos conocidos, incluso vio a una unicornio blanco que extrañamente le recordó a una estudiante de la Escuela Cristal, de seguro que ella era su versión de este mundo. (Fleur Dis Lee)

Y también se alegró durante un momento, al ver como los Diamon Dogs ayudaban a los demás refugiados, en el otro mundo, ellos son los bravucones que molestan a los demás o hacen algo en la escuela, aunque no pasaba a mayores, siempre la directora Celestia, los castigaba con mantenimientos de la escuela.

Cuando ya casi no había nadie en el centro del refugio, decidió irse a su cueva, y en el camino escucho como algunos susurraban por su presencia, y cuando quería acercarse a ellos, estos se iban, lo que debió de pensar que hablaban de ella.

Después de algunos minutos, llego a su cuarto, y vio que estaba tal y como lo había dejado, aunque estaba algo oscuro, lograba ver un poco, y llego a lo que era una especie de mesa de roca y hay estaba su libro, cerro su cueva con su magia, y se sento enfrente de él y con una pluma que se había traído antes de que llegara a Equestria, empezó a escribir.

 ** _Bitácora_**

 ** _DÍA 3- Dragona y el Eternal Hunter_**

 _Amanezco en este día, y aunque no sabía por dónde comenzar, en la noche tuve un sueño donde presencie como Twilight y Spike, ocultaron el espejo, lo que me llevo a la conclusión donde tengo que ir…al Castillo de Twilight._

 _Pero hay un problema….y es que no puedo ir sola afuera, porque es muy peligroso afuera, y eso me complica las cosas, después pensé en que Coloratura y Sassy, me pudieran acompañar._

 _Y cuando estaba caminando para desayunar, vi como una pegaso llegaba al refugio, estaba herida, pero en sus cascos estaba cargando a un pequeño potro, después vi como Zecora llegaba con la pegaso, y despues ella cargo al pequeño y se le llevo a la enfermería._

 _La verdad, no estoy segura de que fue lo que le paso, espero que se encuentre mejor._

 _Después me encontré con Spitfire, platicamos un poco y nos encontramos con Coloratura y Sassy, después les dije que tenía que ir a Ponyville, y todas reaccionaron muy sorprendidas, Spitfire se molestó mucho, y recalco que tenía que irme acompañada, y fue cuando le pregunte a Coloratura y a Sassy, que me iban acompañar, pero ellas se negaron, me fui decepcionada de ahí, pero se me ocurrió que Zecora podría acompañarme, fui rápido a lo que es la enfermería, y en el camino me encontré con Starlight, ella estaba enfrente de la enfermería, tal vez para que la atendieran, la verdad no se muy bien, despues de platicar Starlight dijo que Zecora es muy improbable que salga del refugio…..eso me deprimio, y cuando no tenía esperanza de salir…..Starlight decidio acompañarme, eso me alegro mucho, tanto que aún no sé por qué decidió acompañarme._

 _Y antes de que me fuera, me encontré con Coloratura y me dijo de una aliada de antes, que podría ayudarme contra las criaturas, luego de salir Starlight y yo fuimos a buscarla, pero de paso en el bosque, nos encontramos con Timber Wolfes, eso me asusto y cuando nos iban a atacar, una figura de la nada apareció, y los derroto fácilmente, cuando esta figura apareció, vi que era una dragona azul, su nombre es Ember._

 _Tuve una breve platica con Ember, y me di cuenta que entre Ember y Starlight, tienen pasado, la verdad no sé qué conexión tiene, pero después lo averiguare._

 _Despues de que convencimos a Ember, de que nos acompañara, llegamos a Ponyville, y despues al Castillo de Twilight, cuando entramos, nosotras nos dividimos:_

 _Ember se fue al piso de arriba, Stalight se fue caminando a los cuartos, pero yo fui a buscar las respuestas que quería._

 _Busque por todos los libros que todavía se pudieran leer, pero la única información que encontré, fue un poco más de los Eternal Hunters._

-Cuando termino de escribirlo, su mirada se empezó a volver uno de susto, cuando empezo a escribir lo siguiente.-

 _Cuando me quise buscar a Starlight, encontré como un Eternal Hunter quiso entrar al castillo, y lo logro, me estuvo persiguiendo durante mucho tiempo, y cuando estaba a punto de atacarme, Starlight lanzo un hechizo contra la bestia, yo la verdad no se que paso, solo me quede paralizada, despues escuche como Starlight me llamaba y me decía que teníamos que irnos, yo solo asentí, pero luego escuchamos como provenían ruidos por el pasillo central, después vimos cómo Ember logro derrotar al Eternal Hunter, yo me sorprendí por tal acción, pero cuando Ember estaba cerca de la bestia, está la ataco por sorpresa, clavando sus colmillos en su ala y luego empezó azotarla, yo fui a ayudarla y logre derribar a la bestia cuando provoque que parte del techo colapsara y le cayera._

 _Después, decidimos ir al refugio para poder ayudar a Ember de sus heridas, pero lo extraño es que ella no quiso la ayuda de Starlight o le desagradaba, eso lo supe cuando yo nada más fui su apoye para llegar hasta acá._

 _Luego de llegar, de nuevo nos separamos, y después me encontré con Sassy, y me siento un poco mal, por haberle dicho algo que pudo lastimarla._

 _Ahora voy a descansar, y la verdad no sé lo que pasara después._

 _Y algo curioso es el relicario que tiene Ember, cuando quise agarrarlo ella me freno, incluso me advirtió que nunca volviera a tocarlo y cuando la bestia la estaba azotando, ella agarraba fuertemente su relicario, para evitar que sufriera daño. Mi conclusión que es obvia, es que a ella le importa mucho ese relicario, tal vez algún ser querido se lo dio._

Luego de escribirlo, cerro su libro, y se fue a lo que era su cama y empezó a cerrar poco a poco sus ojos.

 **En otra parte del Refugio (minutos antes)**

Starlight estaba caminado por uno de los túneles del refugio.

Cuando llegaron, los Diamon Dogs se llevaron a Ember a lo que es la enfermería, y la verdad no tenía ánimos de estar con Sunset, y le dijo que iba a buscar a su amiga, pero cuando estaba caminando, ella tenía su cabeza agachada, y no paraba de pensar…

 **Starlight:** _Todavía me odia_ \- pensaba tristemente, y tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya llego a donde quería llegar.

Starlight, toco un poco en la cueva, y de ella se asomó su amiga, Trixie.

 **Trixie:** ¡Starlight!- decía sorprendida, y antes de que Starlight se diera cuenta, Trixie la había jalado dentro y esta cerró su cueva.

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar….

 **Trixie:** ¡Donde has estado, no sabes lo preocupada que me puse cuando me entere de que te habías ido, y lo peor es que te fuiste a Ponyville, A PONYVILLE, y aún más peor, ni siquiera llegas a decirle nada a Trixie!- decía tanto asustada, como molesta.

 **Starlight:** Lo siento…..-decía apenada- pero no fui sola.

 **Trixie:** ¡Ah, entonces, ¿Con quién te fuistes?!- decía aun molesta.

 **Starlight:** Fui con la nueva y con…Ember- decía algo cabizbaja.

Cuando Starlight menciono el nombre de la dragona, Trixie ahora la veía muy angustiada.

 **Trixie:** Ohh…..y, ¿ella esta aquí?- decía algo dudosa, y Starlight nada más asiente con la cabeza

 **Stalight:** Ella aun me odia- decía tristemente y empezando a cristalizarse sus ojos.

 **Trixie:** Starlight…..no digas eso, ella no te odia, bueno no te tiene que odiar….-decía de una forma de consuelo, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar a Starlight, ella la aparta y alza su mirada.

 **Starlight:** ¡NO DIGAS ESO, POR SUPUESTO QUE ELLA ME ODIA, Y NO LA CULPO POR QUE FUE MI CULPA LO QUE PASO!- decía molesta, triste y con barias lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Trixie no dice nada y solo abraza a su amiga, después escucho como Starlight empezó a llorar, y Tixie nada mas solo podía darle consuelo.

 **En otra parte del Refugio (minutos antes)**

Ella no sentía casi nada, todo su cuerpo le dolía, y que decir de su ala, apenas la podía sentir, y ha beses tuvo que aguantar el grito de dolor cuando hacia un movimiento con ella, se fueron caminado en silencio, aunque la poni llamada Sanset o como se llame, se ofreció ayudarla a caminar, aunque no la quería, tuvo que aceptar, al final, su cuerpo le pedía algo en que recargarse…..pero cuando Starlight, quería ayudarla, no quiso ella, y esta vez fue personal…no quería nada que ver con esa poni unicornio.

Luego llegaron al refugio, y los guardias se la llevaron, ha beses escuchaba como algunos susurraban cuando pasaba cerca de ellos.

Después llegaron a la enfermería, y la dejaron en una cama algo grande.

Después ella abrió un poco los ojos, y lo que vio fue que estaba en la cama mencionada, y esta estaba en el centro de la cueva que era iluminada por un gran cristal de color blanco, y habia varias botellas por el lugar.

 **¿?:** Valla, has despertado- decía una voz dentro de la cueva, y cuando volteo a ver vio que se trataba de Zecora.

 **Zecora:** Es un gran alivio que despertaras….aunque solo descansaste como cinco minutos- decía tranquila.

 **Ember:** Si….disculpa, ¿Quién es usted?- decía desconfiada.

 **Zecora:** Perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Zecora, y yo me encargue de tus heridas.

Cuando lo menciono, Ember se sentó en el borde de la cama, y vio su ala que estaba envuelta de vendas y casi todo el cuerpo ya casi no le dolía mucho.

 **Zeocra:** Te tratamos la herida rápidamente, aunque si lo que quieres volver a volar, no es conveniente que la muevas durante algunos días- decía mientras se acercaba a Ember, y ella vía como Ember se tocaba su ala cuidadosamente.

 **Ember:** Ah….ok- decía algo molesta por no poder volar durante algunos días- ah gracias por…

Empezó a decir cuando de repente…..no sentía nada por el cuello, ella abrió sus ojos, y se llevó sus garras a su pecho, corroborando que no tenía su relicario.

 **Ember:** ¿Dónde está?...-decía seriamente.

 **Zecora:** Disculpa, ¿Qué me preguntaste?.

 **Ember:** ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿DONDE ESTA MI RELICARIO?!- decía muy enojada y algo asustada, aunque Zecora no noto lo asustada.

 **Zecora:** Esta hay- señalando un lugar, y Ember vio que hay esta su relicario, en una mesa de roca.

 **Zecora:** Disculpa si te molesto, pero te tuvimos que quitarlo para curar tus moretones- decía algo seria.

Pero cuando Zecora se dio cuenta que Ember tenía la intención de ir por él, ella le puso su casco, para hacer que no se levantara, lo que provoco que Ember la viera feo.

 **Zecora:** No te aconsejo que te levantes…..la medicina aun no surge efecto en tu cuerpo, aún no se recuperan del todo, lo mejor es que descanses- decía seriamente.

 **Ember:** ¿Y crees que te voy a hacer caso?- decía algo molesta.

 **Zecora:** No, pero tal vez si a tu cuerpo.

Luego Ember, dio un suspiro y de nuevo se volvió acostar.

Zecora nada más asiente, y se empieza a alejar.

 **Zecora:** Descansa…Ember- decía mientras cerraba la enfermería.

Luego de que se fuera, Ember vio acostada el relicario, y tomando una decisión, se sienta al borde de la cama, y con todas sus fuerzas logra ponerse de pie, pero cuando dio el primer paso, sintió como todo su cuerpo se caí, y tuvo que poner sus garras para evitar que se cayera de cara.

Después en ese lugar dio unos suspiros y vio de nuevo el relicario, y de nuevo se puso a caminar, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo agarro y de nuevo camino a su cama, aunque lo hacía muy lento para evitar sufrir de sus heridas.

Ya acostada, veía su relicario con algo de felicidad y a la vez triste, después de todo….era su posición más apreciada de parte de ella, ni siquiera lo cambiaria por todas las gemas de Equestria.

Y antes de que se fuera a dormir, lo abrió una vez más…

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**


	21. Cap 21: Viajera y Dragonequs

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el vigésimo primer capítulo de esta historia, que espero que se de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos y ánimos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 21. Viajera y Dragonequs.**

Es de noche en esta nueva Equestria, y por las afueras, más en específico en un bosque totalmente seco, como todos los demás, una misteriosa figura estaba corriendo rápidamente, esta sombra se detiene por unos momentos para poder tomar aire, mientras se recuperaba, empezó a escuchar varias risas, pero estas risas eran de las clases desquiciadas. Al escucharlas más de cerca las risas y el que casi le da una lanza por su cabeza, de nuevo empezó a correr rápidamente, pero cuando volteo a ver atrás, vio entre las sombras varios ojos rojos, eran los orígenes de las risas, esta sombra se asustó más y siguió corriendo y pidiendo que los pudiera perder.

Tan concentrada que estaba huyendo que no se dio cuenta que se estaba acercando a un acantilado, cuando llego al final, vio con horror que el otro extremo estaba muy lejos y la caída podría ser mortal por el golpe, luego volteo otra vez para darse cuenta que los ojos se iban acercando más al igual la risas desquiciadas.

Sin tener otra opción, retrocedió un poco y empezó a correr para dar un gran salto, al saltar, en el aire sentía casi estaba volando, pero con horror noto que el salto que dio, no iba a ser suficiente para llegar, y cuando estaba cayendo.

 **¿?:** _Líder….tribu…..lo siento por fallar en mi misión_ -pensándolo con mucha tristeza, y cerrando los ojos y esperando para la caída.

Pero luego sintió como algo lo agarro, abriendo los ojos vio con sorpresa que se trataba de una rama de árbol, y esta tenía en forma de señuelo para pescar, esta rama venia del extremo que quería llegar, después sintió como está la empezó a subir.

Ya estando arriba, volteo del otro lado, y veía como los ojos rojos estaban del otro lado, y al darse cuenta que no podían llegar, sus risas se fueron disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta perderse en el otro extremo, pero estas risas nunca se apagaron.

Ya estando a salvo, la sombra se dio la vuelta, y ver como la rama que le había salvado volvía a la normalidad.

 **¿?2:** Sorprendente, ¿no es verdad?- le empezó a hablar una voz que sonaba de todos lados, este volteo a ver para todos lados para poder identificar de donde venía, hasta que vio como una manzana estaba en una roca, la figura extrañada se acercó a ella.

 **¿?2:** Aunque…admito que mi poder…y mi diversión, ya no es lo mismo desde hace años- decía en tono molesto la manzana, haciendo que la otra figura se asustara.

 **¿?:** Este…..¿acaso me golpe y estoy alucinando o de verdad me está hablando una manzana?- diciéndolo sorpresivamente.

 **¿?2:** Oh no, no te has golpeado…..pero, yo en si no soy una manzana cualquiera….ni siquiera soy una manzana, ya que en si en realidad yo soy….- diciéndolo la manzana, cuando de repente esta desapareció, y en vez de esa apareció un gran dragonequs largo, este tenía varias partes de distintas especies, como lo son; un cuerpo de un caballo marrón, la cabeza de un caballo gris, con una cornamenta de venado de marfil a la derecha, un cuerno de cabra turquesa de la izquierda, un largo colmillo, ojos amarillos con pupilas rojas, una lengua de serpiente naranja, un negro burro melena, y una barba blanca de cabra. Y el resto de su cuerpo consiste en la pata derecha de un león amarillo pálido, la garra amarilla izquierda de un águila marrón, la pierna derecha de un lagarto verde, la pierna izquierda con un casco sepia de un venado castaño, el ala derecha de un murciélago morado, el ala izquierda de un pájaro azul y una cola de dragón rojo con un penacho blanco al final.

 **¿?:** Tú….-decía la figura mientras lo señalaba.

 **¿?2:** Lo sé, lo sé, soy sorprendente-decía algo presumido la criatura e inflamando su pecho con mucho orgullo y dando una gran sonrisa.

 **¿?:** ¿Quién eres?- decía algo apenado.

Al decirlo, el dragonequs al escucharlo, cae de una manera muy cómica de la espalda y después de recuperarse, vea a la figura muy molesta.

 **¿?2:** ¡¿DISCULPA?!, ¡¿Cómo que no sabes quién soy?- preguntando muy indignado y acercando su cara aún más al rostro de la figura.

 **¿?:** Perdón, pero en serio no te conozco- decía de una forma apenada.

 **¿?:** Pues tú me ofendes, pero como logro notar que de verdad no me recuerdas, te are memoria….Yo soy Discord….-decía de una forma presumida, pero después vio como la figura movió un poco la cabeza en expresión de confusión-Discord…el gran Discord, representante de la magia del Caus…el gran malicioso de la falta de...sabes que, olvídalo- decía molesto al ver que estaba confundiendo más a quien lo veía.

 **¿?:** Ok…..bueno, gracias por ayudarme…Discord-respondiendo amablemente, y algo temeroso la figura por encontrarse a la extraña figura, que era Discord.

 **Discord:** Si,si…como sea, por cierto-al decirlo, desaparece, para ver detenidamente a la figura mientras que él tenía un traje elegante y una lupa.

 **Discord:** ¿De dónde vienes?, es demasiado extraño ver a alguien de tu….especie, sin ofenderte jovencita-lo decía mientras aun veía por medio de su lupa a la figura, que ahora se sabe que es femenina.

¿?: Mmmm, estoy buscando ayuda-decía algo nerviosa por sentirse observada.

 **Discord:** Oh, ¿para qué?-decía algo divertido hasta que el reacciono, y puso una cara seria al recordar a los perseguidores de antes- no sabes que, ¿mejor dime de dónde vienes?

 **¿?:** En el Desierto de Equestria, mi tribu necesita ayuda urgentemente, ya no podemos aguantar otro ataque, si me pudieras decir…..-estaba hablando cuando sintió como Discord le tapó la boca con una de sus patas.

 **Discord:** No digas más- luego el hizo aparecer un gran letrero por un camino-sigue todo ese camino hasta llegar a un terreno todo baldío con algunas mitades de rocas sobresaliendo, después veras un gran tronco seco en una pequeña colina, luego cerca abra una gran roca, muévela y allí encontraras la ayuda que necesitas- al terminarlo cerro sus ojos de forma orgullosa, pero de repente los abrió de golpe al sentir un peso de más en su parte de su duerpo, cuando vago su mirada, se dio cuenta que la figura lo estaba abrazándolo.

 **¿?:** Gracias, no sabes cómo me ayudas- al terminar de decirlo, ella se separa y empieza a correr por el camino señalado.

Discord, se quedó hay viendo la figura y esa acción que ella hizo por el….lo conmovió y lo lleno de tristeza, se sintió conmovido de cómo fue tratado con mucha amabilidad…..pero tristeza, por hacer recordar a su más querida amiga pegaso.

 **Discord:** Oh, Fluttershy- decía con tristeza, y sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz.

 **En el Refugio (horas despues)**

Sunset estaba comenzando a despertarse, se movió un poco para estirarse un poco, y en su mirada había angustia, porque nunca tuvo una visión como la otra vez, por lo tanto no sabe lo que seguirá después.

 **Sunset:** _Tal vez Twilight quiera que de nuevo vaya a Ponyvillle o ¿quera que me quede un tiempo aquí? O que seguirá_ \- pensaba cuestionándose ella misma, porque lo único que sabía por sí misma, es que todos han cambiado, y la verdad no los culpaba, perder su hogar, sus seres queridos y toda su vida, cambiaria a cualquiera.

Luego de pensar en posibilidades, pensó en ir a ver a Ember, ella saliendo de su cuarto, veía a algunos también saliendo de sus cuartos algunos seriamente y otros un poco más contentos. Después de que ella estaba caminando, llego al centro del refugio, y vio desde las distancia a Coloratura.

 **Sunset:** ¡Coloratura!- llamándola felizmente, al acercarse más vio que ella estaba con unos niños y luego Coloratura volteo para atrás, y vio a Sunset.

 **Coloratura:** Hola Sunset, me alegra que este bien- decía felizmente cuando Sunset estuvo ha lado de ella-niños, quiero que saluden a una amiga, ella es Sunset Shimmer.

 **Niños:** ¡Hola Sunset!- decían con mucha amabilidad y alegría, como cualquier otro niño.

 **Sunset:** Hola niños-decía muy contenta.

 **Coloratura:** Niños ya se pueden retirar, pero recuerden lo aprendido, ¿Qué es…..-esperando a que los niños contestaran.

 **Niños:** ¡Siempre tratar a todos con respeto, no importando las diferencias!.

 **Coloratura:** ¿Y….

 **Niños:** ¡Siempre hablar con la verdad!

 **Coloratura:** Muy bien, ya se pueden ir-decía felizmente, y luego todos los niños abrazaron por un momento a Coloratura, y después estos se van.

 **Sunset:** ¡Guau!, tienes un gran don con los niños-decía muy impresionada y contenta.

 **Coloratura:** Si….ellos me quieren y yo por igual-diciéndolo felizmente.

 **Coloratura:** Y qué bueno que te veo, ¿Cómo te fue en Ponyville, en contrastes lo que buscabas?-preguntando con curiosidad.

 **Sunset:** Mmmm, no precisamente-decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza-pero gracias, si no me hubieras dicho de Ember, tal vez no estaría aquí.

 **Coloratura:** No hay de que…..pero, ¿Quién es Ember?-preguntaba algo apenada.

 **Sunset:** Ember, la dragona-decía algo sorprendida de que Coloratura no supiera el nombre de Ember.

 **Coloratura:** Oh…si, ya sé quién es, perdón, pero es que son muy pocos quienes conocen el nombre de la dragona que hace tiempo nos ayudaba-decía algo apenada.

 **Sunset:** Si, descui….un momento, ¿Cómo que dejo de ayudarlos?-preguntaba algo sorprendida.

 **Coloratura:** Si, veras….

Empezaba a decir cuando de repente, vieron que se estaba produciendo mucho movimiento por los guardias, lo que les extraño.

 **Sunset:** ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntando extrañada.

 **Coloratura:** No lo sé, oye -llamando uno que pasaba cerca de ellas-¿Qué sucede?.

 **Poni:** ¡Alguien acaba de llegar al refugio, y no es un pony!-decía mientras iba a la entrada.

 **Sunset:** ¡Hay que ir a ver lo que pasa!-al decirlo volteo a ver a Coloratura y luego Coloratura asiente con la cabeza y ambas fueron a la entrada, en la cual había vario guardias como ponis que fueron a ver lo que sucedía.

Aunque mientras se acercaban, Sunset de nuevo empezó a sentir algo en su interior que la llamaba.

 **Sunset:** ¿ _Qué extraño?, la ultimabas que me sentía de esa manera, fue con Sassy_ -pensaba extrañada y con dudas en su mente.

Cuando ambas se acercaron, notaron que Spitfire estaba cerca de una figura que estaba acostada en el suelo, esta era la misma hace horas antes; era un búfalo pequeño, de la misma estatura que los ponis, era de color café, ojos negros, en su cabeza tiene una cinta, y en esa cinta de color morado y blanco, tiene dos plumas de color blanco y al final de color negro.

 **Búfalo:** Por fa…ayuda…..pu…eblo- decía muy cansada por el viaje largo que tuvo que recorrer.

 **Spitfire:** Tranquila Búfalo, más tranquila para poder entenderte-decía preocupada.

 **Búfalo:** Esta….bien-mientras poco a poco se iba recuperando y se levantaba del suelo.

 **Spitfire:** Primero, la presentación, hola me llamo Spitfire- decía mientras extendía su casco.

 **Búfalo:** Mucho gusto, me llamo Little Strongheart-lo decía mientras que ella levantaba su pesuña y saludaba a Spitfire.

 **Spitfire:** Bien Little Strongheart…..ahora sí, ¿Qué necesitas?-preguntaba seriamente.

 **Little Strongheart:** Por favor, necesito ayuda-decía con angustia.

 **Spitfire:** ¿Sobre qué?-decía un poco preocupada.

 **Little Strongheart:** Sobre criaturas oscuras, mi pueblo ha sido atacado por ellas, y necesitamos ayuda urgentemente.

 **Spitfire:** Mmmm…¿de dónde vienes?.

 **Little Strongheart:** Del desierto de Equestria, donde antes era Appleloosa.

 **Spitfire:** Está muy lejos-decía seriamente-mientras que ella pensaba todos los que presenciaban la conversación estaban escuchaban atentamente.

 **Spitfire:** De acuerdo te ayudaremos, pero el mejor escuadrón que tenemos no llegara hasta dentro de semanas, asique tendrás que esperar-Sunset al escuchar sus palabras, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando…..

 **Little Strongheart:** ¡Semanas!¡En semanas ya no tendré un pueblo que proteger!-decía muy molesta, pero después se tranquilizó-Por favor…no hay nadie que me pueda ayudar.

 **Spitfire:** Lo siento, pero todos nuestros equipos están afuera.

 **Little Strongheart:** En serio. ¿no hay nadie?-decía tristemente.

 **Spitfire:** En….

 **Sunset:** Yo te ayudare-interrumpiendo a Spitfire y caminando hacia ellas, todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que la nueva se halla ofrecido, Coloratura trato de agarrar a Sunset, pero reacciono tarde.

 **Little Strongheart:** ¿De verdad?-preguntando muy feliz.

 **Sunset:** Claro, yo te…

 **Spitfire:** ¡Espera!, ¡y quien eres tu exactamente!.-cuando Sunset volteo un poco, noto que Spitfire estaba muy enojada.

 **Spitfire:** ¡Esto no es un juego Sunset Shimmer, no puedes irte nada más a tu antojo!-empezando a acercarse más a Sunset.

 **Sunset:** Con todo respeto….estoy haciendo lo correcto Spitfire-decía seriamente, muchos de los que estaban viendo, se sorprendieron que la poni nueva se estaba enfrentando a Spitfire, aunque para ella se le pareció un insulto.

 **Spitfire:** ¡PUES TE LO PROHIBO!- enojado diciéndolo y con autoridad.

 **Sunset:** ¡Tu no me lo puedes prohibir!-diciéndolo molesta.

 **Spitfire:** ¡CLARO QUE SI, SOY TU SUPERIOR NOVATA!-al decirlo, Sunset se confundió por que la llamo novata.

 **Sunset:** Disculpa….¿me llamaste novata?.

 **Spitfire:** ¡CLARO QUE SI, RAINBOW DAWS!-cuando lo menciono ella reacciono, para ver como Sunset se quedó sorprendida por haber escuchado ese nombre, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, Spitfire se empezó a alejar de todos rápidamente.

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos pronto**


	22. Cap 22Especial: Corazones Calidos

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el vigésimo segundo capítulo de esta historia, que espero que sea de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos y ánimos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Como podrán leer, este capítulo también es considerado como un especial, como estamos a Navidad, decidí hacerles un pequeño regalo de parte mía, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Originalmente, este capítulo solo iba a ser uno, pero como ya me e tardado por falta de tiempo, decidí que este último día del año, publicar lo que tenía, y a la próxima acabar este especial.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **Cap. 22/Especial. Corazones Cálidos**

Mientras que Sunset se estaba levantado para empezar en esta nueva Equestria, vemos en otra parte del refugio, más en específico, en el cuarto/cueva que era de Trixie.

A lo que es ella acostada en un montón de paja y a lado de ella estaba Starlight, Trixie está roncando y murmullando algunas cosas, e inconsciente movía su cascos delanteros y un poco su parte de atrás…..al parecer ella estaba soñando que podía caminar nuevamente.

Pero en Starlight, se puede apreciar algunas lágrimas secas en su cara, empezaba a moverse un poco y poco a poco, ella empezaba a formarse una pequeña sonrisa.

Al parecer estaba soñando algo bueno…o recordando algún suceso del pasado.

 **Mente de Starlight.**

Ella abre lentamente los ojos para ser recibida por los hermosos rayos del sol, ella se estira un poco y con grandes ánimos se levanta de su cama y se acerca a lo que era su ventana, y al hacerlo ve como los copos de nieve caían y como todo Ponyville estaba hermosamente decorada; los niños salían para hacer ángeles de nieve, guerras de nieve o patinaban, los adultos salían de sus casas para sus actividades.

Era sin duda alguna una espléndida vista, después de arreglarse un poco su melena en el espejo que le regalo su amiga, ella sale de su cuarto y empieza a caminar para poder ir a desayunar, pero antes de que pudiera bajar de las escaleras…

 **¿?:** Hola buenos días Starlight- decía una voz muy contenta, Starlight al voltear vio que estaba su amiga parada saliendo de su cuarto.

 **Starlight:** Buenos días para ti también Twilight- ella se acerca para darle un abrazo a Twilight y ella también le corresponde el abrazo.

 **Twilight:** Feliz Víspera de los Corazones Cálidos-decía muy contenta mientras se separaba del abrazo.

 **Starlight:** Si igualmente.

 **Twilight:** ¿Ya preparada cuando lleguen los invitados?-preguntando muy emocionada.

 **Starlight:** Hmm, un poco, aun no puedo creer que lograran tú y las chicas convencer a todos sus familiares de pasar el día de los Corazones Cálidos aquí en el castillo.

 **Twilight:** Lo sé, admito que fue un poco complicado-cuando lo dijo Starlight levanto un poco su ceja- está bien, fue muy difícil convencer los familiares de Pinkie para que dejaran su granja de rocas, pero con mucha insistencia lo logramos.

 **Starlight:** Eso me alegro-contesto felizmente.

Twilight: Ven vamos a bajo para desayunar, de seguro que Spike ya debe de estar abajo-al terminar de decirlo ella y Starlight empezaron a bajar por las escaleras y ver como estaba decorado el castillo: el muérdago que estaba colgado, las coronas pegadas en la columna y un gran árbol de Navidad( o Corazones Cálidos), y abajo del árbol, había algunos cuantos obsequios.

Después de caminar por un tiempo, ellas llegaron al comedor para ver que había unos sándwiches de mantequilla de mani y jalea en un plato, junto con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y una nota por las tazas.

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué extraño?, ¿Creí que Spike ya estaría aquí?- ella al conocer como es su amigo, el ya estaría comiendo un gran tazón de gemas.

Starlight se acerca a la nota que había en la mesa y empieza a leerla.

 _"Hola buenos días Twilight y Starlight, tuve que salir al mercado para comprar algunos ingredientes que necesitó para poder hacer un platillo sumamente especial para los invitados, espero no tardarme._

 _Atte. Spike._

 _P.D. Disfruten sus_ _Sándwiches y chocolate caliente_ _J_

 **Starlight:** Al parecer acaba de salir al mercado-diciéndolo mientras terminaba de leer la nota.

 **Twilight:** Bueno espero que no tarde, los invitados llegaron cuando menos no lo esperemos-diciéndolo mientras se sentaba en la mesa y levitaba su chocolate- por lo tanto hay que comer.

Starlight solo asiente con la cabeza y se sienta a lado de Twilight.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Twilight le dijo a Starlight que tenía que trabajar en un regalo muy especial, supuso Starlight que iba a ser para algunas de las chicas.

Y Starlight empezó a barrer un poco el castillo para poder mantener limpio el castillo, mientras que lo hacía no dejaba de pensar en cómo toda su vida ha cambiado por Twilight; antes solo era una unicornio amargada que creía que la única manera para que los ponis pudieran convivir juntos y ser felices, era que todos fueran iguales, sin ninguna cualidad especial y que no existiera la amistad.

Y ahora es una unicornio con grandes amigos, que la quieren como ella a ellos.

Vive junto con el dragón más amable, humilde, generoso, y a quien todos protege y cuida, sin duda un gran amigo.

Y junto con la Princesa de la Amistad, la alicornio que la perdono y la acogió en su castillo, aun cuando ella intento en una ocasión viajar al pasado para evitar que Rainbo Daws hiciera la Rain-plosión Sónica, y por ende evitar que las chicas no lograran obtener sus _cutie mark_.

Hubiera seguido con sus pensamientos cuando hoyo que alguien tocaba la puerta, luego Starlight fue y la abrió para ver que era Spike, el mencionado tiene una bufanda morada que le cubría el cuello.

 **Starlight:** Hola Spike, feliz Víspera de los Corazones Calidos-saludo contenta y felizmente.

 **Spike:** Hola Starlight, igual para ti-decía mientras serraba la puerta y andaba cargando en una bolsa las compras.

 **Starlight:** ¿Qué fuiste a comprar Spike, si no mal recuerdo, Applejack ya había traído las cosas de la comida hace algunos dias y junto con su familia, van a traer unos rollos de Canela **?.**

 **Spike:** Si, pero decidí hacer una comida….em, "especial" para la familia de Pinkie, bueno me tengo que ir a prepararlo, al rato nos vemos- después empieza a caminar a lo que era la cocina.

Después de que Starlight lo perdiera de vista, ella decidió seguir con lo suyo, y pensando en qué clase de comida prepararía para la familia de Pinkie.

 **Fin de la primera parte de este especial. Sé que es algo corto, pero como lo comente en el principio, quería ya publicar en este día, pero descuiden la siguiente parte será mas largo y tardare menos en publicarlo. Cuídense y nos vemos en 2018.**


	23. Cap 23Especial Corazones Cálidos

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el vigésimo treceavo capítulo de esta historia, que espero que sea de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos y ánimos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **((AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE AL FINALIZAR EL CAPITULO, Y SI ES MUY ESENCIAL PORQUE ES HACERCA DEL FIC EN GENERAL.**

 **Pero por el momento disfruten el capítulo.))**

 **Muy bien comencemos.**

 **Cap. 23/ Especial. Corazones Cálidos parte 2**

 _Cuando Spike entro la cocina con las compras, se ve como estaba la cocina; muchos platillos se estaban calentando en el horno, al igual que había grandes cantidades de cacerolas en la mesa, era increíble que apenas cupieran en la mesa._

 _Spike saca los ingredientes que tenía a dentro de la bolsa, y los hecha en un recipiente algo ondulado que saco hace poco, el al ver que ya no tendría tiempo para meterlo al horno, decidió usar el plan B._

 _Spike alza el recipiente encima de su cabeza, y luego con su propio fuego, empieza a calentarlo con sumo cuidado; tal vez era mucho más rápido que la comida se calentara con el fuego de Spike, pero tiene que hacerlo con mucho cuidado para no calentarlo lo suficiente para que los invitados no pudieran quemarse…..o derretir tanto la cacerola como la comida._

 _Cuando paso unos minutos, Spike sintió que ya estaba listo, dejando de escupir fuego, dejo la cacerola en una pequeña mesa que había cerca, después se acerca a uno de los estándares para agarrar un frasco que tiene una clase de polvo negro, luego al abrirlo con su garra, el frasco lo pasa a su cola, y saca el polvo que tenía el frasco, y mientras que lo hacia Spike agarra un delantal que había cerca de una silla y se lo pone._

 _Cuando termino de sacar el polvo que había en el frasco, Spike agarra una cuchara de madera que tenía cerca y con ella saca un poco del líquido que tenía la cacerola._

 _ **Spike:**_ _Haber la prueba-decía a si mismo mientras tomaba un poco, aunque tosió un poco._

 _ **Spike:**_ _Uhhh, creo que si está bien, pero creo que necita algo más-y estaba a punto de probarla cuando Stalight entra a la cocina._

 _ **Starlight:**_ _Ey Spike, Twilight dice que quiere que la veas, está en su cuarto-lo decía mientras entraba a la cocina y también con uno de sus cascos se sobaba la nariz._

 _ **Spike:**_ _Ok, pero, ¿Para qué quiere verme? y ¿Qué te paso Starlight?-decía preocupado al ver como Starlight se sobaba la nariz._

 _ **Starlight:**_ _No es nada descuida, es solo que cuando Twilight me pidió que te llamara, yo estaba fuera de su cuarto y cuando quise entrar para ver que hacía, ella con su magia cerro rápidamente la puerta frente a mí-diciéndolo algo extrañada._

 _ **Spike:**_ _De acuerdo-decía algo extrañado, para después recordar lo que Twilight tenía planeado, lo que despejo sus dudas-bueno iré a verla-decía mientras salía de la cocina hacia el cuarto de Twilight._

 _Cuando Starlight lo perdió de vista, se adentró un poco a la cocina para presenciar todos los platillos que había, debía de admitir, ya los estaba empezando a saborear, hasta que su mirada se quedó en la cacerola que hace poco Spike estaba preparando, se acercó a ella y después volteo atrás para que nadie la viera._

 _ **Starlight:**_ _Dudo que a Spike le moleste si pruebo este caldo-decía contenta y si efectivamente, en la cacerola era puro caldo, a ella le extraño, pero después pensó que Spike aún no había terminado._

 _Con uso de su magia agarro la cuchara de madera que estaba cerca, metiéndolo en la cacerola, le soplo al caldo, cerro sus ojos para disfrutarlo más y se lo llevo a la boca._

 _Pero al momento de pasarlo por su garganta, ella abre sus ojos de golpe y se inflan sus cachetes, deja de levitar lo que es la cuchara, y rápidamente Starlight se va corriendo a lo que es la ventana, la abre de golpe, saca su cabeza y….._

 _ **Starlight:**_ _Broooowwwwwww- comenzó a vomitar, al parecer sabe horrible._

 _ **Starlight:**_ _¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS LE METISTES DE INGREDIENTES SPIKE!...espero que por el bien de todos, esta cacerola sea una falla-pensaba mientras seguía vomitando._

 _ **En otra parte del castillo.**_

 _Twilight estaba en su cuarto trabajando en lo que era un regalo sumamente especial y sorpresa, debía de admitir, le costó mucho trabajo, esfuerzo y magia para poder hacerlo, pero a ella no le importaba, después de todo ella lo valía sin duda alguna._

 _Luego escucha como alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto._

 _ **Twilight:**_ _¿Quién?- lo decía mientras volteaba a la puerta._

 _ **Spike:**_ _Soy yo Twilight._

 _ **Twilight:**_ _Ah si, puedes pasar Spike_

 _ **Spike:**_ _Lo haría, si no fuera que tu puerta está cerrada con seguro._

 _ **Twilight:**_ _Oh cierto-lo decía mientras que con su magia le quitaba el seguro a su puerta, y a los pocos segundos entra Spike._

 _ **Spike:**_ _¿Qué necesitas Twilig?-decía ya dentro de la habitación._

 _ **Twilight:**_ _Solo me gustaría conocer tu opinión, del regalo que tengo preparado para ella-lo decía contenta mientras lo levitaba hacia su amigo._

 _ **Spike:**_ _¡Gua, es asombroso!,¡es increíble que si lo pudieras lograr!-lo decía con admiración._

 _ **Twilight:**_ _¡Lo sé!, me costó mucho trabajo, pero con ayuda de la Princesa Celestia, logre hacer el hechizo correcto-lo decía muy contenta, pero a los pocos segundos bajo su mirada con tristeza._

 _ **Spike:**_ _Oye, ¿estás bien Twilight?-decía preocupado y dejando el regalo en la cama de su amiga._

 _ **Twilight:**_ _Oh nada es solo que….me da algo de tristeza que muy pronto Starlight se ira del castillo-y eso era cierto, después de todo, Starlight ha dejado de ser su alumna ya hace tiempo, y sabía muy bien que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su aprendiz fuera a irse para hacer su vida, como lo hizo ella hace tiempo, cuando era alumna de la Princesa Celestia, y se fue de Canterloth para mudarse a Ponyville y aprender de la amistad._

 _ **Spike:**_ _Twilight….Starlight puede que si se valla…la verdad es algo inevitable, pero te aseguro que Starlight si decide irse, nunca te olvidara-lo decía con toda seguridad._

 _ **Twilight:**_ _Sabes Spike, tienes razón, ni yo a ella-diciéndolo más alegre, después levita el regalo y lo guarda en un cajón de su burro-y cuando le dé la sorpresa que tengo preparado, estoy segura que le encantara._

 _ **Spike:**_ _Haci se habla, ven vamos abajo, acabo de oír que han llegado los primeros invitados-diciéndolo mientras caminaba hacia la salida._

 _ **Twilight:**_ _Adelántate Spike, yo…tengo que hacer algo antes-decía mientras volteaba discretamente hacia una esquina de su habitación._

 _Spike solo asiente y sale del cuarto, cuando Spike se fue, Twilight empieza a caminar a la dirección que antes había volteado, para poder ver por completo un espejo grande, era tan grande que hasta incluso tocaba el suelo._

 _Cuando se acercó al espejo, ella lo ve con determinación y después Twilight suspira, para después verlo otra vez con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _ **Twilight:**_ _Que tengas un Feliz Corazones Cálidos…o como en el otro mundo lo dicen… Navidad, Sunset Shimmer- diciéndolo alegremente a su amiga del otro lado del espejo, para después irse para poder recibir a los invitados._

 _ **Con Starlight(Mientras cuando Twilight y Spike tenían su plática).**_

 _Cuando por fin acabo de vomitar, Starlight sale de la cocina para poder descansar un poco de su estómago._

 _ **Starlight:**_ _Ohhhh….la última vez que probé algo tan asqueroso, fue en la comida que antes obligaba hacer para mi antigua aldea-pensaba algo nostálgico, pero después escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta._

 _Starlight camina hacia la puerta, y la abre para después ver que eran Shining Armor, la Princesa Cadense y su bebe Flurry Heart._

 _ **Shining A.:**_ _¡Sorpresa!, feliz víspera de Corazones Cálidos-decía muy contento y feliz._

 _ **Starlight:**_ _¡Hola!, pasen-al decirlo los tres entraron al castillo-me alegra mucho el ver a los tres._

 _ **:**_ _También nosotros, queríamos ser los primeros en llegar….¿fuimos los primero?._

 _Starlight asiente con la cabeza, pero después le causo confusión el no ver alguien._

 _ **Starlight:**_ _Oigan, ¿Dónde están los señores Sparkle?, creí que llegarían con ustedes.-preguntando confundida._

 _ **Shining A.:**_ _Mis padres llegaran un poco más tarde, y dijeron que nos veríamos en el castillo…..y Flurry Heart estaba impacienté por llegar-decía con una sonrisa forzada mientras que Flurry volaba alegremente alrededor de sus padres._

 _Starlight trata de taparse con uno de sus cascos para evitar reírse, pero a los pocos segundos alguien más toco por la puerta, al abrirla descubrió que era la familia de Apple._

 _ **Applejack:**_ _¡Felices fiesta Starligh!-decía alegremente mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo._

 _ **Starlight:**_ _Igualmente-decía mientras la abrazaba y le daba espacio a que Applejack, Big Macintosh, Abuela Smith y la pequeña Apple Bloom._

 _ **Abuela Smith:**_ _Oh princesa-lo decía respetuosamente y mientras se inclinaba ante la presencia de Cadense._

 _ **P. Cadence:**_ _Oiga, por favor no tiene que hacer eso, aquí todos somos familia-decía algo avergonzada por el acto cometido._

 _Abuela Smith: Talvez pero eso no evita que hay que ser respetuosas con la realeza-lo decía mientras dejaba de inclinarse._

 _ **Big Mac:**_ _Siiip._

 _Apple Bloom iba también a saludar, hasta que se dio cuenta que su invitado no estaba ha lado de ellos, al voltear por la puerta vio que estaba un poni terrestre en la puerta, y ella se acerca a él._

 _ **Apple Bloom:**_ _Abuelo Pear, ven estas con familia-decía alegremente._

 _Gran Pear, solo se contuvo algunas de sus lágrimas, por la alegría de sentirse parte de la familia._

 _Starlight solo sonríe hasta que de pronto…_

Starlight se despertó de golpe, sintió que algo la había golpeado para ver que su Trixie, accidentalmente la pateo con uno de sus casco.

Starlight voltea a todos lados para ver con tristeza….que había volteo a la terrible realidad.

 **POV. DE Starlight.**

 _Tan buen sueño estaba teniendo…..recuerdo muy bien que pasando el tiempo, todos los demás invitados empezaron a llegar; la familia de Pinkie(aunque Limestone, se estuvo quejando a cada rato por estar aquí y no en su granja de rocas), la familia de Rainbow con Scootaloo, la de Rarity, y al final la fluttershy( aunque a cada rato su hermano Zephyr Breeze, estuvo coqueteando a cada rato con Rainbow._

 _Hasta que llegaron los padres de Twilight para poder comer, nunca podré olvidarme…..la música, las risas, la diversión de las anécdotas de todos…..era sin duda alguna uno de mis mejores días de mi vida…..lamentablemente….después…aproximadamente…una semana…..se anunció en el periódico, que en el Imperio de Cristal…..había chocado a sus afueras, un extraño meteorito…..si tan solo todos nosotros hubiéramos sabido, que ese meteorito seria la destrucción de Equestria…. lo hubiéramos destruido…..y evitado todas las muertas…..y todos mis buenos amigos…las chicas…..Twilight, estarían con migo._

Al terminar de pensarlo, varias lagrimas ya estaban escurriendo su rostro…..de verdad que ella extrañaba a todos.

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **((AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE: Hola a todos los lectores y escritores, como se abran dado cuenta, acabo de participar en el** **Concurso Armagedon 2.0 en la categoría "desolación", es un concurso muy interesante, y la verdad me llamo la atención, asique decidí participar…..pero el problema es que hay una fecha límite para que las historias estén terminadas y que el jurado pueda tenerlas en cuenta, la fecha límite es el 1 de Febrero.**

 **Si lose, ya casi acaba la fecha, pero no se preocupen por que la historia está lejos de terminar, apenas empieza lo bueno, así que estuve pensando durante mucho, pero mucho tiempo y he decidido que esta historia tendrá una segunda parte, si lo podríamos decir, ya que antes de la fecha establecida (1 de Febrero) abra otro capítulo, y esta historia estará "terminada", esta historia será como una introducción para lo que viene.**

 **Y después haré otra historia, pero será la continuación desde donde acabo aquí y se llamara "Un mundo sin amistad, ni esperanza. Parte 2".**

 **Si de casualidad tienen alguna duda de lo que acaban de leer o duda en general, pueden decirme por Review o PM., con mucho gusto yo se las resuelvo. ))**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**


	24. Cap 24: La Ultima Wonderbolt

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo trayendo el vigésimo cuarto capítulo de esta historia, que espero que se de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Y gracias por darme consejos y ánimos para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Como recordaran, este será el "final", por una forma de decirlo, para poder cumplir con la regla del Concurso, pero no se preocupen, la historia aún no ha acabado, esto apenas está comenzando.**

 **También este capítulo estará centrado en cierto personaje, porque tal vez, no podrá tener una mayor participación que otros en el futuro.**

 **Muy bien, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 24. La ultima Wonderbolt**

Cuando todos escucharon el nombre de Rainbow Dash, se empezaron a escuchar algunos murmullos, pero a los pocos segundos, Spitfire salió corriendo del lugar y agacho su cabeza para que nadie la viera, ella empezó a correr por los túneles con rocas de rojo y naranja, y llego a lo que era su cueva, esta era iluminada por cristales naranja y amarrillo, tenía algunos papeles cerca de algunas rocas, y en una esquina algo oculto, también estaba colgado lo que era su típica ropa, como la que llevaba ahora y también en una pequeña mesa, estaba unas vendas y algunas medicinas.

Spitfire cierra su cueva, para después sentarse en el suelo, se recargo su cabeza en la rocosa pared, para después pensar en sus acciones.

No sabía con exactitud del por qué ella dijo el nombre de Rainbow Dash, tal vez porque Sunset es la nueva y le trajo cierta nostalgia…y sin duda alguna le trae nostalgia recordar a la miembro que de verdad la consideraba…amiga.

 **Flashback**

 _Vemos que era muy noche, y en el cuartel general de los Wonderbolts, más en específico, en la oficina de Spitfire, ella por el momento no tenía su uniforme, ni ropa y que estaba leyendo, revisando, y firmando documentos para ver los novatos que quieren formar las reservas de los Wonderbolts, y ese sí que era un gran trabajo, ya que casi todos los pegasos sueñan en convertirse en Wonderbolts, ser lo mejor de lo mejor._

 _Spitfire ya había revisado 50 expedientes pero todavía le faltaba una gran lista, ella suspiro de desesperación, y con uno de sus cascos se empezó a sobar su cuello de atrás._

 _ **¿?:**_ _Valla…quien diría que la gran Spitfire, la que puede dar 100 vueltas por toda la pista sin sudar ninguna gota, está cansada de leer algunos archivos._

 _Spitfire miro hacia adelante para ver quien fue quien la hablo, y era…_

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _Rainbow, ¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que te avías ido con todos a la fiesta de Ponihatan- y era cierto, a los Wonderbolts los invitaron a una celebración en Ponihatan, pero Spitfire tuvo que quedarse, era un pequeño precio de ser la Capitana._

 _ **Rainbow Dash:**_ _Si….tuve que quedarme porque mi amiga Pinkie me debía dinero y venía a la central para recoger mi uniforme, pero después vi una luz encendida y aquí estoy-decía mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de Spitfire._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _Ya veo….y estos archivos son más complicados de lo que crees-decía un tanto molesta mientras de nuevo empezaba a leer uno._

 _Pero mientras leía, vio como Rainbow agarro uno y también empezó a leerlo._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _Oye, ¿Qué haces?._

 _ **Rainbow Dash:**_ _Pues dahhhh, no es obvio te voy a ayudar._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _Pero, la fiest….._

 _ **Rainbow Dash:**_ _Descuida, es mejor acompañarte y que una fiesta, también es una buena oportunidad de conocerte mejor-diciéndolo para sorpresa de Spitfire._

 _Aunque cuando Rainbow lo dijo, no noto que una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en Spitfire._

 _ **Rainbow Dash:**_ _Y dime…¿Cuál es tu color favorito?._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _…Es el naranja-diciéndolo mientras seguía leyendo, al igual que Rainbow._

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Spitfire** _ **:**_ _Desde ese día, Raibow y yo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas…tuvimos muchas cosas en común, incluso pasamos el tiempo como amigas; como ir a comer un helado, o ver un espectáculo…..claro que mientras llevamos nuestros uniformes de Wonderbolts, la relación era entre compañeros_ -pensaba con algo de nostalgia.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, ella involuntariamente se quitó su playera y pantalón, y vemos que Spitfire tiene vendado parte de su pecho, ella bajo su mirada, para después suspirar.

 **Spitfire:** Bueno….nadie me está viendo-diciéndolo mientras cuidadosamente se quita las vendas, cuando estas cayeron al suelo, vemos como Spitfire tiene una horrible cicatriz en el pecho, tenía marcas que fue cosida con agujas.

Y mientras veía su cicatriz, recordaba la ultimaba vez que vio a Rainbow Dash.

 **Flashback**

 _Canterloth era todo un caos, y no era para menos, las criaturas oscuras habían llegado y hasta ahora los guardias los han mantenido controlados….pero todos sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todas estuvieran dentro de la capital._

 _Los Wonderbolts, trataban de apagar un gran incendio que se producía en las torres, por suerte trajeron varias nubes de lluvia para apagarlos._

 _ **Spitdire:**_ _¡Rápido, traigan esa nubes a las torres!-dando indicaciones a todos los Wonderbolts._

 _ **Sorian:**_ _¡Spitfire, las criaturas oscuras ya casi están atravesando los muros!-diciéndolo al el acabar en dejar una nube en una torre._

 _Spitfire: ¡Entonces acabemos rápido, para ir a ayudar a la guardia real!-dando orden a Sorian, y este se fue y hubiera ella ahora a acompañar a sus compañeros, continuado si no fuera que alguien la llamo._

 _ **¿?:**_ _Hola Spitfire, perdón por la tardanza-ella al voltear, vio que era Raibow Dash._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _Rainbow Dash, me alegro encontrarte, coge esa nube de tormenta y deposítala en algún incendio-dando la orden y estaba a punto de alejarse cuando…_

 _ **Rainbow Dash:**_ _No-diciéndolo decidida, para sorpresa de Spitfire._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _¿Disculpa que fue lo que me dijiste, novata?-diciéndolo mientras se acerba a Rainbow Dash._

 _ **Rainbow Dash:**_ _Lo siento, pero dije No, por órdenes de la Princesa Twilight, menciono que evacuáramos a todos….y eso te incluye a ti y a los demás._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _Escúchame novata…..yo todavía sigo siendo tu superior y te ordeno…que cojas esa nube y nos ayudes-diciéndolo mientras trataba de controlar su voz._

 _ **Rainbow Dash:**_ _Si te preocupa de las criaturas oscuras, no te angusties, Twilight tiene un plan para acabar con esto de una vez por todas-decía confiada y señalaba su cuello donde tenía un collar, con una piedra de color rojo, y tenía una forma de un rayo-además…si de verdad confías en mí, hazlo ahora…amiga._

 _Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que Spitfire suspiro, para después ver de nuevo a Rainbow._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _Cuando termines, repórtate en mi oficina para discutir tu comportamiento-decía mientras se retiraba para avisarle a los demás._

 _ **Raibow Dash:**_ _Si señora-diciéndolo mientras se dirigía hacia el castillo._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Spitfire recuerda la última vez que vio a su amiga, para después acercarse a lo que era a una de sus esquinas para estar oculto su uniforme de los Wonderbolts, pero este estaba partido a la mitad en su pecho.

Ella lo veía, después de todo…es lo único que le quedaba para recordar que ella era la última de los Wonderbolts…y del como obtuvo su cicatriz.

 **Flashback**

 _Solo han pasado 3 horas desde que Spitfire y los demás Wonderbolts, llegaron a la central de los Wonderbolts para poder recuperarse del ataque que hubo a Canterlot._

 _Y como Spitfire lo prometió, ella estaba en su oficina esperando a Rainbow Dash, todavía tiene su uniforme de los Wonderbolts, ella golpeaba en el suelo con desesperación._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _Ya tardaste Rainbow…por favor ya llega-pensaba tanto molesta como preocupada de que su amiga, no cruzara esa puerta._

 _Pero a los pocos segundos, se escuchan unos pasos corriendo hacia donde era su oficina, ella se tranquiliza y pone sus cascos encima del escritorio._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _Al fin llegas Rainbow Dash-pensaba mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, pero a los pocos segundos, se le borro su sonrisa para ver quien había entrado a su oficina, no era Rainbow, si no Fleetfoot._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _¡ Fleetfoot!, ¿Qué quieres, porque entras de esa manera a mi oficina?-pregunto muy molesta._

 _ **Fleetfoot:**_ _¡Lo siento capitana, pero….hemos recibido la noticia que las criaturas oscuras están atacando a Ponivylle y a Cloudsdale!- decía muy asustada._

 _Spitfire, al escucharlo, se levanta de su silla, y empieza a caminar hacia la pista._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _Ya están los demás-decía mientras caminaba y a su lado caminaba Fleetfoot._

 _ **Fleetfoot:**_ _Si, ya los reuní, nos están esperando._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _Fleetfoot…dime, ¿Qué lugar está peor?._

 _ **Fleetfoot:**_ _Ponivylle es el más peor._

 _Después ellas llegan a la pista de aterrizaje, para ver a los demás, los últimos que habían, eran un total de 20 Wonderbolts, Spitfire pasa entre todos para estar delante de todos._

 _ **Sorian:**_ _¡Spitfire!-decía mientras se acercaba a ella-¿Cómo nos dividiremos….._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _No nos dividiremos Sorian- decía mientras se colocaba sus googles- todos iremos a Cloudsdale._

 _ **Sorian:**_ _Pero, Capitana…..no podemos dejar a su suert.._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _Tenemos que salvar al menos un lugar….que nos perdonen los ciudadanos de Ponivylle- decía mientras se preparaba para despejar._

 _Sorian volteo a ver a Fleetfoot, pero ella niega con la cabeza._

 _Ya todos los Wonderbolts que habia, empezaron a volar a una increíble velocidad hacia Cloudsdale._

 _Y cuando estaban a solo un minuto de llegar, se les apareció una nube, pero esta era de un color muy oscuro._

 _Los miembros de los Wonderbolts, al darse cuenta que su capitana pensaba atravesarlo, se preocuparon, entre ellos Sorian y Fleetfoot._

 _Fleetfoot, rápidamente alcanzo a Spitfire para estar volando a lado de ella._

 _ **Fleetfoot:**_ _¡Spitfire!, ¡Tenemos que dar la vuelta!-decía muy preocupada._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _¡¿ESTAS BROMEANDO?!, ¡Es el camino más corto hacia Cloudsdale!-decía muy molesta y siguiendo su rumbo._

 _ **Fleetfoot:**_ _¡Pero esta esa nube…_

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _¡ESO QUE!,¡SIMPLEMENTE LA ATRAVESAMOS, Y ASUNTO ARREGLADO!-decía decidida y aunque la verdad, ella misma dudo de si entrar o no, pero en su mente le las imágenes que presencio hace algunas horas en Canterloth._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _No volveré a fallar-pensaba decidida, y al final entrando en la nube, seguida por los demás, aunque la mayoría dudaron mucho._

 _Ya adentro de la nube seguían volando, pero lo extraño es que casi ni podían ver adentro._

 _ **Wonderbolt 5:**_ _¡CAPITANA!, ¡DEBEMOS QUE VOLVER!- gritaba un miembro del escuadrón y este estaba hasta el final de todos._

 _Spitfire: ¡OLVIDENLO, YA ESTAMOS ADENTRO!-ella grito mientras continuaba volando._

 _ **Wonderbolt 5:**_ _¡Pero cap…..-empezó a decir cuando de repente.-Ahhhhhh!-grito el mismo miembro._

 _Todos se asustaron con el grito, voltearon para atrás para ver como su miembro ya no estaba con ellos._

 _ **Wonderbolt 7:**_ _¡Oye amigo que-pero no pudo decirlo, porque este también desapareció- Ayunmeeeeee!-grito totalmente asustado hasta desaparecer en la nube._

 _Todos los integrantes se asustaron, y Spitfire vio como una pegaso fue directa a donde grito su compañero._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _¡No espera!-trato de detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde, la pegaso voló adonde desapareció su compañero para después, la misma pegaso desapareció entre la nube._

 _ **Wonderbolt 9:**_ _Descuiden estoy…..pero, ¡¿Qué es es…..-solo se escuchó su voz de la pegaso para después…..no se escuchara nada._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _¡Rápido todos en círculo!-grito a todos, y después cada uno empezó a protegerse de espaldas._

 _ **Sorian:**_ _¡Spitfire, debemos de irnos!-decía algo asustado._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _¡No podemos hacerlo, si volamos, hay un alta posibilidad de lo que sea que haya aquí, nos atrape!._

 _Todos empezaron a ponerse atentos, hasta que todos empezaron a escuchar algunos rugidos cerca de donde estaban, Spitfire esperaba con paciencia, pero los demas otros…._

 _ **Wonderbolt 12:**_ _¡NOS ESTAN ACORALANDO!-grito uno muy asustado._

 _ **Wonderbolt 18:**_ _¡TENEMOS QUE LARGARNOS DE AQUI!._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _Esperen, no hagan algo tonto….-decía mientras una gota de sudor se recorría de su rostro._

 _Todos aún seguían escucharon esos rugidos, hasta que….._

 _ **Wonderbolt 18:**_ _¡YA NO HAGUANTO MAS, AL ATAQUE!-gritando mientras volaba directo hacia donde provenían los rugidos, seguidos de la mayoría de los Wonderbolts._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _¡AGUARDEN!-pero fue tarde cuando casi todos se fueron directo hacia los sonidos, los únicos que aun estaban era ella y Fleetfoot._

 _ **Fleetfoot:**_ _Spitfire, ¿Qué hacemos?-decía preocupada ya que hasta incluso Sorian se lanzó hacia al ataque._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _No tenemos otra opción, hay que…-empezó a decir pero de repente sintió como alguien o algo, la tacleo alejándose de todos._

 _ **Fleetfoot:**_ _¡SPITFIRE!-grito asustada y volando hacia donde ella se fue, pero después sintió como también fue tacleada, alejándose de ella._

 _ **Con Spitfire.**_

 _Ella todavía sentía como estaba siendo tacleada, tal fuerza la llevaron afuera a ella y a la criatura fuera de la nube._

 _Spitfire cerró sus ojos por la fuerza del golpe, pero cuando los abrió, vio a una criatura que se asemejaba a un halcón gigante, de complexión delgada, era de un color oscuro, tenía venas moradas resaltando su cuerpo, pero su cabeza en vez de pico, tiene unos colmillos sumamente filosos._

 _ **Gaiiii!**_

 _La criatura trato de morderle alguna de sus alas, pero Spitfire reacciono para zafarse del agarre y estar volando frente a la criatura._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _¿Qué eres tú?-sabía que esa criatura pertenecía a las criaturas oscuras, por sus venas moradas y ojos rojos, pero nunca supo de criaturas voladoras._

 _ **Gaiiii!**_

 _La criatura trato de agarra a Spitfire con sus garras, pero esta esquivaba lo más que podía, pero Spitfire considero que sería mejor atacar y con una velocidad sorprendente, se acercó a la criatura y le dio una poderosa patada en la cabeza, justo en la nuca._

 _ **Gaaaaaai…**_

 _La criatura se quejó de dolor, para después esta empezar a caer._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _Conque no aguantan los golpes en la cabeza….-pensaba mientras veía como se caí, y se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de la nube, y que esta, estaba encima de ella._

 _Desde donde estaba Spitfire, escucho el grito de su escuadrón._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _¡Aguanten compañeros, voy a ayudarlos!-pensaba decidida y volando directa hacia la nube, pero antes de que pudiera entrar en ella….._

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _¡Ahh!-grito de dolor al sentir que la apuñalaban, desde la nube, alguien había lanzado un cuchillo muy filoso directo a su pecho, dando directamente en el centro, para después una pequeña ajuga a su ala._

 _Por el dolor que sintió, empezó a caer, desde el aire ella sentía como caí, intento volar a pesar del dolor, pero no sentía su ala izquierda, asique no podía volar, ella se asustó hasta sentía como en el aire perdía el control, y fue cayendo más y más hacia el suelo….hasta que de lo que podía ver, porque sus googles se habían empañado de las nubes que ella atravesó de su caída, fue un gran árbol._

 _ **Traaaaaa!**_

 _Ella empezó a caer de las ramas de un árbol, rama tras rama iba rompiendo con su cuerpo, y cada vez era más doloroso los golpes, hasta que golpeo secamente el suelo._

 _ **POV. DE SPITFIRE.**_

 _Todo me retumba…siento como mis oídos hay un ruido cortante….quiero abrir mis ojos, pero con mucho esfuerzo logre hacerlo, lo único que alcanzo a ver es que estoy en tierra, y caí de lado, tato de levantarme, pero no puedo, incluso gemí de dolor….pero después noto como caí justo en mi ala izquierda…..si no la podía sentirla antes, ahora lo que siento de ella es que se quebró._

 _Después siento que toso, necesito levantarme…..pero necesito ver primero, me quito los googles con mucho esfuerzo…..pero al quitármelos veo como estoy en un bosque totalmente seco, y veo como lo que tosí era…..sangre, no puedo creerlo._

 _Pero después siento de nuevo un dolor en mi pecho, y veo el cuchillo que me lanzaron, este estaba en mi pecho, y veía como de la herida sangraba._

 _Tengo que recuperarme, levantarme para ayudar a mi escuadrón…..pero me siento totalmente débil…..me cuesta mucho respirar…..siento como me estoy desmallando, pero antes de eso, con mucho esfuerzo logro que mi cuerpo estuviera boca arriba, de nuevo tosí algo de sangre, y veía el cielo de arriba._

 _-Fleetfoot, Sorian, muchachos…..perdón, por…fallarles-decía arrepentida por mis acciones provocaron, sintió como mis parpados son pesados, empiezo cerrar mis ojos…para ya no volver a abrirlos._

 _ **POV. General.**_

 _A los pocos segundos de que Spitfire se desmallara, tres ponis semi adolecentes, todas de las diferentes razas, vieron a la pegaso inconsciente y rápidamente se acercaron a ella._

 _ **Poni 1:**_ _¡No puede ser, es Spitfire!- exclama una pegaso._

 _ **Poni 2:**_ _¿Estas segura?-cuestiono una poni terrestre._

 _ **Poni 1:**_ _¡CLARO QUE SI!, la reconocería de cualquier lado, además tiene su uniforme de los Wonderbolts- decía muy molesta._

 _ **Poni 3:**_ _Chicas, no podemos discutir, hay que ayudarla cuanto antes-decía una unicornio muy preocupada ya que ella veía como la sangre se le escapaba de la herida, y hasta tenía un hilo de sangre de su boca._

 _ **Poni 1:**_ _Tienes razón, ¡rápido hay quitarle ese cuchillo!-y estaba a punto de quitárselo hasta que la poni terrestre se lo impidió._

 _ **Poni 2:**_ _¡No!, si se lo quitamos, la herida se abrirá y más sangre le saldrá, y podría morir._

 _ **Poni 1:**_ _¿Entonces cuál es tu idea?._

 _Antes de que lo vieran, la poni terrestre arranca lo que es la mitad del uniforme de Spitfire, desde donde empieza su boca hasta arrancarlo hasta casi su pecho._

 _ **Poni 2:**_ _Primero, ayudarla a que pueda respirar mejor, segundo, hay que llevarla con los demás-decía mientras trataba de cargarla en su lomo._

 _La unicornio y la pegaso se les unieron, y entre las tres cargaron a Spitfire y rápidamente empezaron a avanzar._

 _ **Poni 1:**_ _Aguanta Spitfire- decía muy angustiada._

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Spitfire:** _Recuerdo muy bien, que cuando desperté, Zecora me había curado, incluso me menciono que tuve mucha suerte…si el cuchillo me hubiera atravesado más mi pecho o me hubiera golpeado en un organismo importante…..no hubiera sobrevivido…-_ conforme pensaba, se podía apreciar que sus ojos estaban cristalinos-y _me dijeron que…_ _Cloustale fue totalmente destruido…...los Wonderbolts…nunca llegaron…mis amigos….mi familia, habían muerto._

Y ella hubiera continuado con sus pensamientos, si no fue que escucho como alguien tocaba fuera de su cueva, ella rápidamente se puso su playera deportivo de color gris, para quien fuera quien estuviera tocando, no viera su cicatriz, y también con uno de sus cascos se tallo los ojos, para quitar dos lagrimas que se le salieron. Y cuando ya estaba lista abrió su cueva y a quien vio fue a…...

 **En otra parte de Equestria**

Ha varios, pero varios kilómetros del refugio, más en específico, podemos apreciar el Ex Imperio de Cristal, ahora en vez de encontrar todo un Imperio poderoso y hermoso, ahora este lugar estaba totalmente desolado y destruido, la vegetación que antes tenía, ahora estaba totalmente seca de una tierra totalmente arrida, se azotaba un fuerte frio que era incluso de congelar hasta los huesos, las casas están totalmente destruidas, y los cristales han perdido todo su brillo

Pero lo más horrible de todo, no era el Ex Imperio, sino lo que había en todo su alrededores, ya que a cualquier lado que volteabas, veías varios cuerpos de diferentes especies totalmente masacrados, torturados, quemados, comidos, atravesados por espadas, lanzas, entre otros.

Los cuerpos eran de; ponis, grifos, búfalos, yaks, cambiantes, de animales e incluso de algunos dragones, en resumen de todas las especies. Pero todos tenían algo en común…..todos están muertos y manchaban la blanca nieve con su sangre totalmente seca.

Y si eso era poco, también por toda la ciudad había criaturas oscuras….algunas de ellas los Eternal Hunters.

Y en una casa desolada como todos los demás, en una de sus casa en el interior, podemos apreciar a cuatro ponis, pero la diferencia es que ellos si estaban vivos.

 **Poni 1:** Psss, ya encontraron algo-lo decía un unicornio a los demás, al parecer estaban buscando algo en el interior de la casa.

 **Poni 2:** Pues aparte de suciedad, escombros y cadáveres, no nada-decía al levantar algunos escombros, un terrestre ya avanzado de edad, .

 **Poni 3:** Oigan….. deberíamos de irnos…por favor-decía un pegaso temblando de miedo, ya que veía como un Eternal Hunter se comía los restos de un grifo, no muy lejos de donde estaban.

 **Poni 4:** No podemos irnos, necesitamos buscar cualquier cosa que nos pueda servirnos-decía la única unicornio del grupo.

 **Poni 2:** Ella tiene razón, no podemos irnos aun, con el trabajo que nos costó infiltrarnos aquí- decía mientras miraba seriamente al pegaso, para después seguir buscando.

Mientras que los tres aún seguían buscando, el pegaso solo veía como el Eternal Hunter masticaba hasta los huesos del grifo, tan asustado ya estaba que hasta incluso empezó a sudar de miedo…..

Y lo siguiente que paso fue que el Eternal Hunter, olio su sudor, lo que provoco que dejara de masticar y viera al lugar donde olio el sudor….lo que provoco que viera al pegaso.

El pegaso se le detuvo su corazón, al ver como el Eternal Hunter lo vio, y este empezó a correr a su dirección….

 **Pegaso:** Ahhhhhhh!-grito aterrado, el empezó a correr de dónde venían, pero sin avisarles a sus compañeros.

 **Poni 2:** ¡Oye que haces!-diciendo al darse cuenta que empezó a correr el pegaso, y los otros dos también lo vieron.

 **Poni 4:** Ese idiota…lo único que va provocar es qué todos mora…..

 **GRAAAAAAAAAAA!...**

Empezó a decir la unicornio cuando escucharon el rugido de un Shadow de atrás, y este lo hacía mientras saltaba hacia ella.

 **Poni 1:** ¡Hermana, cuidado!- lo decía muy asustado mientras empujaba a su hermana, para ser el quien sea el aplastado por el Eternal Hunter.

 **Poni 4:** ¡HERMANO!-decía aterrada mientras trataba de ayudar a quitar a la bestia encima de él, con su magia ella ataco, pero no le hacía ningún efecto a la Bestia.

El Eternal Hunter la ignoro y empezó a enterrar sus garras en el cuerpo del unicornio, estaría gritando de dolor y sufrimiento, si no fuera porque el Eternal Hunter estaba aplastado toda su cabeza con su otra garra, haciendo que le tapara la boca.

La unicornio vio cómo su hermano estaba sufriendo, y hubiera continuado atacando si no fuera por el otro poni que se la estaba llevándose en contra de su voluntad.

 **Poni 4:** ¡SUELTAME, TENGO QUE AYUDARLO, SE QUE PUEDO SALVARLO!-decía mientras sus lágrimas salían sin control y tratado de soltarse del agarre del poni.

 **Poni 2:** No, ¡tenemos que aprovechar el momento!….además, él ya está muerto-decía con pesar mientras corría por el mismo sendero del pegaso, y volteaba atrás para ver como el unicornio ya no se movía de dolor.

Poni 4: ¡NO, SE QUE ESTA VIVO, LO SE!-ella gritaba de dolor y negaba la terrible realidad, pero por sus, ella alerto a otros Eternal Hunters, lo que provoco que empezaran a correr tras de ellos.

El poni terrestre vio como los seguían y siguió corriendo cargando a la unicornio, que esta seguía llorando.

Ellos pasaron por algunas calles, y cuando estaban a punto de salir, dos Eternal Hunters salieron de la nada y estaban enfrente de ellos.

El poni quiso dar media vuelta, para ver como otro se puso.

Las tres criaturas empezaron a gruñirle, el poni a darse cuenta que estaban rodeados, empezó a prepararse para lo peor….

En otra parte, cerca de ahí, el pegaso que cobardemente huyo, estaba recuperándose del susto que tuvo, cuando escucho.

Ahhhhh!-logro escuchar el grito de sus compañeros, muy cerca donde estaba el escondido, tal vez podría ayudarlos….

 **Pegaso:** _No, ¡No quiero morir!-_ pensaba aterrado, y salía de su escondite y salió volando lo más lejos que pudiera, dejando a su suerte a sus compañeros.

El pegaso empezó a volar lo más rápido que pudiera, cuando de repente sintió como algo lo atravesaba su ala.

 **Pegaso:** Ah-gemio de dolor al ver como una espada algo grande, su afilado era de color negro y su mango era negro, adornado de púas en su mango.

El pegaso cayó de dolor, y luego sintió como alguien le sacaba la espada, cuando volteo para ver quien fue, era un ser de forma ¿humanoide?, media como 2 metros, tenía totalmente una armadura que lo cubría todo de color negro, excepto unas alas de halcón que el tenia y de su cabeza, solo se podía ver unos ojos rojo a través de su casco.

El pegaso empezó a temblar de miedo.

 **Pegaso:** Por favor…no me mates-decía totalmente asustado, pero sorpresivamente…..

 **¿?:** Para alguien que vive sin honor, muere sin honor-decía el monstruo, que se asemeja a un caballero, parado frente al pegaso, para después el enterar su espada en el pecho del pegaso, para después que este moriera.

Luego el caballero saco su espada y empezó a volar hacia el castillo del ex Imperio.

Cuando llego, estaba en una entrada totalmente lúgubre, varios cuerpos tirados, y la sangre seca había por todas partes, este caballero entro y llego al único cuarto que aún seguía casi intacto, la zona del trono.

Cuando este entro, solo había oscuridad, porque aunque algunas partes de las paredes estaban destruidas, están cubiertas por varios cuerpos calcinados de varias especies, el olor a muerte se olía a cualquier parte.

La única luz que había, solo era los ojos rojos del caballero, para después vemos como este se arrodillaba.

 **¿?:** Ya acaba con los intrusos…..amo-decía de forma respetuosa.

 **¿?:** Bien hecho Darkness- decía otra voz, pero esta sonaba muy retorcida y macabra, como si hubiera sido sacado de las peores pesadillas, sonaba como si estuviera en el cuarto, pero a la vez no estaba.

 **Darkness:** Me retiro-decía de forma respetuosa mientras caminaba a la salida.

 **Voz Misteriosa:** Aguarda…antes de que te vayas…quiero que ordenes…..a quienes están…más cercanos… a ella…..que…..la….maten.

Después de decirlo esa voz, salió una gran llamarada en la habitación, para después mostrar la imagen de Sunset Shimmer en ella.

El caballero, ahora conocido como Darkness, vio a la poni que se reflejaba.

 **Darkness:** Considérelo un hecho-decía para después salir del cuarto.

Cuando se retiró, la voz seguía viendo la imagen de Sunset.

 **Voz Misteriosa:** Asiqué…..crees que tu…poni…podrás ayudarlos….a recuperar este…..mundo ….que estúpida…las ultimas….que tuvieron…esos pensamientos…..ya están muertas... ,JA,JA,JA….JAAAAAAAAAAAAA- al terminarlo, se reía de una manera desquiciada, que hasta incluso se escuchó por todo el Ex Imperio.

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí, les agradezco a;**

 **alexandervallejo144** **,** **Zultanita** **,** **gorkomorko88** **, Ant,** **Pequena Historia** **,** **Ponysky XD,** **Bronislaw Ulianov** **,** **AlvaRoom** **,** **newbabel7,** **Deadly Ice 88** **, y a todos los demás que siguen con la historia y la tengan en favoritos, porque ustedes hacen de historia increíble y me llena de inspiración.**

 **Y aunque la historia valla a decir completa, aún queda mucho por revelarse.**

 **Para aquellos que siguen esta historia, les enviare una notificación para que sepan que ya está la continuación.**

 **Como lo mencione antes, su continuación se llamara "Un Mundo sin amistad, ni esperanza, parte 2."**

 **También he notado, que algunos escritores han creado o tienen cuentas de deviantart, para poder subir personajes o escenas de sus historia…¿Me recomiendan que yo cree la mía?**

 **Muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Cuídense y espero que nos veamos pronto.**


End file.
